The Darkness of Miracles: The DigiSlayer
by White Hair Wolven
Summary: What would you do if you were brought to the brink of insanity, have all your friends betray you and find a darkness buried deep in your soul? (Please RnR, all reviews appreciated) (FINISHED)
1. Chapter 1: Snapping

White Haired Wolven here, or you can just call me wolvie  
  
First off, I own nothing to do with digimon, though I would like to own it, (That and the world, oh well) for legal obligations I must say that all characters in this fic are not mine but I am allowed to use them. Now that that's over with, lets start the Story.  
  
(If anyone finds that I have ripped off another please notify me of what it is so I correct it, thanks) R/R please  
  
The Digi-Slayer  
  
Our story starts off one week after the defeat of Malomyotismon, a new day has dawned and the birds are serenading the residents of the city containing our favorite digi-destined (I don't know what the city is called so bite me). All the new digi-destined and the old awake to the harsh sunlight in their eyes and start preparing for the brand new day ahead, well, all except one.  
  
Daisuke Motomiya woke up an hour ago, around 5:45. By the time the others were waking up, he was already wide awake and fully dressed, we now find him rummaging and checking everything in his back-pack incase he forgot anything while humming a happy tune.  
  
"Davish?" whimpered demiveemon, still under the heavy influence of sleep "What's with the song, and why aren't you still ashleep?"  
  
"Well my tiny, blue partner, while I actually was asleep, I realized life is to precious to regret anything, so I might as well test my theory out by asking Kari out on a date" replied Davis, eyes sparkling as he imagined his dream girl falling madly in love with him as he proclaimed his love to her.  
  
"Oh Davish" thought the cerulean colored digimon "I just hope you don't do anything stupid if she doesn't feel the same way" with that thought still dancing in his head, demiveemon fell once again into the land of slumber.  
  
"Now let's see" thought the goggled leader of the new digi-destined "Books - Check, Pens - Check, D3 - Che, oh wait, I left it on the nightstand" Daisuke went to grab his digivolving catalyst but when he touched it with the tip of his finger, a black shock of electricity coursed through it and the rest of the digit. "Oww" yelped Daisuke as he sucked his finger "What the hell was that" when he looked at his D3, instead of the normal blue and white colors, it appeared to be black and silver, but when he looked twice, it reverted back into it's normal colors. "Oh well" he shrugged "Probably just my imagination" and with that he stuffed the D3 in his Bag and after a quick good-bye to demiveemon (which fell on deaf ears) he set off for school.  
  
The bell rang throughout the school, signifying the start of class and our goggled hero slid into class in a desperate attempt to avoid detention, luckily, he was safe. "Whew" he puffed as he walked to his seat "Why is it even though I left early I still only make it here on time?" the brown headed female on desk in front of him answered that question for him, "It's because you stop at the very sight of a soccer ball and space out for 5 minutes, so next time don't take a short cut through the soccer fields"  
  
Hikari , the girl Daisuke thought of as an angel, giggled. The rest of the day went uneventful, Davis was biding his time to ask Hikari out until the end of class, just then the last bell rang. As the kids filed out, Daisuke lightly grabbed onto Kari's arm, signifying he wanted her to stay behind with him.  
  
"Yes, Davis" smiled the brown haired beauty "Did you want something?"  
  
"Well yeah" spoke the shy digi-destined as he blushed and scratched the back of his head "I was wondering if you, well, would you like to go out sometime?".  
  
Kari was taken back by his proposal, so many emotions raged through her head, she didn't know what to do and picked the first emotion she found, Anger. While Kari was wrestling with her emotions, Daisuke was not even paying attention, imagining the best outcome for this situation, though a certain gift from Kari soon brought him back to reality. 'SLLLLLAAAAAPPPPP' time seemed to slow as her hand collided with his cheek and sailed past the rest of his face.  
  
"YOU BASTARD" she yelled, her eyes, before filled with love and sincerity, now were full of hatred and malice "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT, AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU JUST COME OUT OF THE BLUE AND SAY THOSE THINGS, DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M JUST GONNA FALL FOR YOU AND BE YOURS, YOU"VE GOT TO BE FUCKING JOKING ME" the walls echoed her screaming once and then settled for quietness, but in Daisuke head the words kept rebounding and repeating themselves over and over again and it was driving him to the point of insanity.  
  
Kari unleashed another slap to make him feel more hurt and more afraid of her, but another hand, a fist, stopped it halfway. Daisuke's eyes narrowed, almost forming slits and stared into Kari's eyes, piercing her soul. Quick as a flash, Davis opened his hand and encased Kari's own hand in it, he then folded it down upon her wrist so she collapsed to her knees in pain.  
  
"You bitch" he whispered, not breaking eye contact "Do you know how much I loved you, worshiped you, and even idolized you, and now as soon as I confess my love you turn into mega-bitch and slap me in the face, you even had the nerve to try to slap me again and look where that got you" he finished as he applied even more pressure to her wrist, sending her to brink of crying out in pain. All of a sudden, he let go and walked off, not caring about Kari, not caring about anything, he made his way back home. He just got out the main entrance to school as someone yelled his name.  
  
"DAVIS" came a yell filled with hatred, when Davis turned around he instantly felt a fist smack him right in the face, causing him to fall and the contents of his bag spill over the pavement. When he looked up he saw his soccer idol, Tai Kamiya, looking down at him with disgust while he rubbed his knuckles. "What the hell is wrong you, why the hell did you hurt my sister, I want answers NOW" yelled the former leader to the newer one, Daisuke was just going to walk away when he found all the digi- destined, new and old, forming a circle around him, Davis cursing himself as he remembered the Digi-Meeting being held today. Davis lifted himself up and stared at the ground, not saying a thing. Tai once again punched him to the ground and asked for answers, but Davis wasn't listening, he was looking at his digivice, it was once again shifting different colors, and when he picked it up, it stayed black and silver and started emitting a dark aura.  
  
"Leave me alone, all of you" Davis whispered, a faint black aura radiated off his whole body.  
  
"What did you say?" Tai retaliated to the barely audible demand  
  
"I said" Daisuke got up to his knees as his voice rose into a growl and the aura grew stronger "LEAVE ME ALONE" he shouted as he smashed the ground with his fists, a black shock-wave rippled though the ground and knocked all the digi-destined to the ground unconscious. Daisuke got up and looked at his hands "What the hell?" he thought to himself, not wanting to be blamed for this incident by local authorities, he got up and picked up his stuff, crammed them in his bag and bolted towards his home. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
That's all for now, can't let you know everything in the first chapter. Next chapter will come soon, I promise. -White Haired Wolven 


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 2  
  
After a frightening encounter with the Digi-destined, Davis bolted across the paved roads and strait up to his apartment. The chimes set just above the door to notify when someone came in jingled as Davis opened the door to his home.  
  
"Davis honey is that you?" chimed his mother in the kitchen, he could smell the delicious meal she was cooking as he was wrapped in the warm embrace of a heating system, though he was snapped out of his short bliss as an arm wrapped around his head, applying slight pressure.  
  
"Hello Jun" said Davis, knowing this was a frequent welcome from his older sibling "And what do I owe the pleasure of being greeted by having the blood flow to my head cut off?"  
  
"That's nice" whimpered Jun in her fake hurt tone, aware of the sarcasm that he produced every time she greeted him "You can start by enduring through this" with her other hand she formed it into a fist and rubbed her knuckles on his spike covered cranium.  
  
This was one of the things liked about his sister, able to come back from anything with wit and humor "Must be a blood thingy" thought Davis as he pried himself from Jun's playful embrace and made his way to his bedroom.  
  
"DAVISH" cried the in-training digimon as he leapt off Davis' bed strait into the Digi-destined arms  
  
"Hey Demi-veemon" replied Davis, happy to see at least one Digi-related friend "How was your day?"  
  
"The usual" said Demi-veemon, jumping from Davis back onto the bed while Davis leaned against the wall "Eating, sleeping, being tortured by Jun with her make-up, but I want to know about your day, how'd it go with Kari".  
  
At the mention of that name, Davis' face went back from cheery to angry, he got off the wall, turned around and punched it, leaving his fist connected, a small circular dent form due to the impact and small jolts of black electricity sparkled off his fist. Davis sighed and turned back to his partner  
  
"It didn't go so well" said Davis as he looked at the ground, distinctly remembering the past events "When I asked her she flipped on me and started yelling and slapping me"  
  
"Oh Davish, I'm sorry" sighed the digimon, knowing that something like this would happen, but not that extremely  
  
"And that's not even half of it, something inside me snapped and made me hurt her, I wanted her to feel the pain like she put me through and I started breaking her wrist when she tried to slap me again, when I realized what I had done I left her there, crying" by this time Davis was sitting on the edge of his bed, head hanging in shame as he realized what he actually did, tiny tears speckled a small patch of carpet "When I tried to leave the school, the other Digi-destined found me, they tried to stop me and wanted answers, that's when Tai hit me and yelled at me more, I finally couldn't take it and beat my fists against the pavement, that's when it turned weird and a black circle erupted from my hands and knocked the others unconscious".  
  
By the time he was finished, Demi-veemon was on his lap, sensing his partners turmoil, coiled up and lying there, like how an animal soothes a troubled human, so can a digimon.  
  
"But that's not all" said davis as Demi-veemon jumped off to allow Davis to move "I found my D3 changed colors" Davis fished his D3 out of his bag and showed it to his partner.  
  
"Waoh" exclaimed the digimon, stunned by the shiny colors of the D3 "Do you think it will be different if I digi-volve or if we go to the digi-world?".  
  
"Don't know" answered Davis "But there is only one way to find out" and with that Davis opened up a digi-port on his computer (Izzy installed everyone's computer with a port incase of emergencies) and yelled "Digi- port Open".  
  
After the usual of being engulfed in light of the computer, Davis landed softly on the grassy floor of the forest where his digi-port always took him 'Davis Forest' he christened it.  
  
"Okay Veemon, let's try digi-wha?" exclaimed Davis, too stunned at Veemon to finish his sentence  
  
"What?" asked Veemon, not aware of what stopped Davis in mid sentence  
  
"Looks like my D3 wasn't the only one to get a paint job" answered Davis, gasping at the new colors on Veemon and pulled out a portable mirror for Veemon to see.  
  
"Woah" exclaimed Veemon as he studied himself in the mirror, where his blue was, was now a very dark black and where his white was, was a shiny silver. Veemon looked at his partner and once again gasped in awe.  
  
"What?" asked Davis, unaware of what Veemon was gasping at  
  
"It's your clothes, there different" answered the newly black digimon. Davis looked at his clothes, his pants were now long black jeans with a silver stripe down one leg and the flames on his jacket were now silver and a metallic blue.  
  
It was now Davis' turn to gasp, admiring himself "I look cool" he said.  
  
"Davish?" piped up Veemon "Do you think this will change Xveemon, I do feel a lot stronger?"  
  
"I don't know, let's give it a whirl" Davis finished and held up his D3, activating the Digi-volution sequence. Veemon started to glow,  
  
"Veemon digi-volve to... ZeroXveemon?"  
  
"Huh" gaped Davis looking at the new digimon.  
  
It was like Xveemon, yet more dragon like, he was larger and on all fours, his silver wings gently folded on his black scaled back, he still had an X on his belly, yet now it was surround by a 0, it was very different, though Davis looked more pleased than worried and so did ZeroXveemon.  
  
"How do you feel buddy?" asked Davis  
  
"Strong" growled the new Mega "Very strong, like Paildramon" ZeroXveemon stood up on hind legs, "ZERO V BLAST" he yelled, sending his usual yet now silver colored X-shaped beam but now accompanied with a Black ring around it. "So much power" growled the digimon, shaking "I can't take it, the power's too great, I can't take it",  
  
Davis looked worried, his new partner was shaking violently, just then his D3 started emitting a dark aura, spreading over ZeroXveemon.  
  
"ZeroXveemon mode change to.. fighter mode!!" exclaimed the glowing black ball as ZeroXveemon emerged, now permanently standing on his hind legs and sporting silver armor on his elbows, knees, hands, feet and a visor on his head.  
  
"Looks like we got a whole new range of fire power" yelled Davis, admiring the changes in ZeroXveemon, not only was he stronger, he had the ability to mode change like Imperialdramon.  
  
"What it looks like" said a feminine voice in the shadows "Is the two who match the prophecy" the female emerged, dressed in black jeans like Davis', yet having a metallic red stripe down one leg and ridiculously tight, she also was wearing a tight hugging leather jacket, nicely showing the curves to her upper body.  
  
Davis was looking her over 'Inspecting', he got to the tight hugging jacket and stopped going up, blushing heavily with his gazed fixed, though an slight 'ahem' from the girl caused him to snap his head to look at her face and blush even more. The girl sighed "Looks like I have got a lot of work to do on this guy" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Once again Wolvie has left you hanging, but don't worry, I shall return with the next chapter of Digi-Slayer. Farewell 


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 3  
  
A new has dawned over Odaiba (A/N-Thanks to Tinabedina for that), though this day, instead of being bathed in the sun's glow, was now drowning in the rain and darkness the black rain clouds above brought with them. The Digi-destined (Except for Davis of course) were in the Kamiya apartment waiting anxiously for the Digi-meeting, which should have been yesterday, to commence. Most of the children were spread evenly across the room: Izzi, Yolie and Joe were busy on the computer, Kari, T.K ( A/N-Did I mention I hate Takari romance)and Mimi were in a corner with T.K desperately trying to get Kari to answer his question on yesterday and Cody, Matt, Ken and Sora were staring through the windows into the rain, to busy with their own thoughts while the digimon were in their own little corner pigging out on snacks.  
  
"Okay everybody" Commanded Tai, who was leaning on a bed post "There is something of more importance to discuss rather than what we had planned yesterday, It's about Davis"  
  
At that name, Kari drew up closer to the wall, well aware and feeling incredibly ashamed of her actions, this made everyone's gaze fix on her in concern.  
  
"Kari" spoke Tai in his gentle, brotherly love voice "You were with him last, you must have seen something, do you know what made him so powerful?"  
  
"I.I don't know wha.what caused it, bu.but I know tha.that I made him tha.that way" Kari's sniffles turn into a full blown wailing as she finished the sentence.  
  
Everybody was startled at Kari's water works but Tai rushed up and cradled her while cooing her to calm down "Shhh, Kari it's alright, I'm sure you didn't really, anyway, Davis would still forgive you, now what happened between you and him?"  
  
Kari's crying subsided and returned to the gentle sniffing. "It started when he held back after class, he seemed like he had something to tell me. When he told me that he wanted to go out with me, I was so confused, I didn't know what to do and let my anger take over me, I yelled at him and slapped him, (Everyone gasped at this, not knowing Kari was capable of hurting) when I tried to slap him again, he grabbed my hand and bent it, it just hurt so much I fell to my knees. When I looked up and into his eye's I saw a lot of hurt and something else, something dark, he called me a bitch and told me it was my fault I got like that, then all of a sudden he let go and walked away" with that confession of her chest, Kari slumped against the wall in exhaustion, still silently sobbing.  
  
"Then we met up with him and confronted him" Tai said, taking over from where Kari left off "I took him to the ground and yelled at him for answers, he then went berserk and slammed his fists on the ground, making a sort of dark shock wave and took us all down, does anybody know anything more?"  
  
Ken was the one who answered "When we circled him I looked into his eyes" Ken confessed "That look in his eye's was frightening, it was the same look I had when I was the Digimon Emperor, they were full of hate and hurt but there was an even darker glint in them, something that was a true evil, not just pain"  
  
Everyone went quiet to try and think up an explanation to Davis' behavior.  
  
"Maybe it was a dark seed" said Cody spoke in his usual, mature voice "Maybe a dark Digimon got to him and planted a new one in his head"  
  
Others soon piping up with explanations  
  
"Maybe he's possessed by an evil digimon" said Mimi  
  
"Maybe he's been swayed be a dark digimon" Joe asked  
  
"Maybe a dark digimo-" Before Sora could finish her sentence, the door opened and everyone turned their gaze to the person in the entrance to the room.  
  
"Why are you always assuming it's a digimon, maybe it's Davis himself" said the figure cloaked in darkness, when the shadowed person stepped out and into the light, the mysterious character revealed herself as Jun.  
  
"Jun, how'd you know we'd be here?" asked Matt, curious how she actually managed to track them down.  
  
"Well" said Jun, inching closer to Matt, scaring him a little "All, I had to do was ask Davis where you guys go, he said if you're not at school then you're here and since the school is closed for the day, it seemed logical that you were here" finishing by being next to Matt, with no distance between them, this creeped the hell out of Matt.  
  
"But about Davis" she said passing a very relieved Matt and heading for the computer, sitting down and typing up an address, when the page finished loading it displayed the title 'Motomiya History'  
  
"We come from a very dark past, our ancestors where not exactly the purist of all families, the earliest known Motomiya was a terrible warlord in the Shin Era, he was known as the Man-Slayer to his foes. Going down the line were criminal masterminds, tyrants and other not-so-friendlies, though for the past eight generations, it's been fairly quiet"  
  
She stopped to catch her breath while everyone looks at the computer and Jun in awe, they couldn't believe that the sweet, yet hardheaded leader of the new Digi-destined could have come from such a brutal and barbaric bloodline, Jun continued her story.  
  
"Lately I've noticed Davis has been going through changes, and no it's nothing to do with puberty, when he's asleep I can hear him murmuring in his sleep, when I actually checked on him, the weirdest thing was happening. He looked hurt, as though in intense pain, and I could hear cracks of electricity around his body, but the weirdest part was when I looked to his digimon, it started changing colors, constantly changing from blue to black, over and over again".  
  
She finished her story and the others sat there puzzled, not knowing what was happening, their past experience telling them nothing.  
  
They all thanked Jun for the information and allowed her to leave for home, when Tai closed the door, he sighed and leaned against it, his brain was throbbing after absorbing all the information Jun had given them and desperately trying to find a reason to why Davis was suddenly changing. All the other destined were doing the same, the room was silent as everyone was scavenging every last bit of information in their heads to try and solve this mystery that was turning Davis evil. Everyone one had the same look of desperation and frustration on their faces until one of them snapped under the pressure.  
  
"Aghhhh" screamed Ken in frustration "This is too much, I can't believe we're all just sitting here, not doing anything to help Davis, I need to speak with him, I'll see you guys later"  
  
"Ken wait" pleaded T.K to Ken, as he left for the door "We have to work together to solve this problem Davis wou-"  
  
"Davis would want us to help him, which is exactly what I'm doing" Ken said cutting off T.K and heading towards the door.  
  
"KEN" Shouted Tai, startling the others, who were watching in awe "I AM ORDERING YOU TO STOP".  
  
"AN ORDER" yelled Ken, matching Tai's wrath "SINCE WHEN DID THIS BECOME A TYRANNY, I'M LEAVING TO FIND DAVIS AND THAT'S FINAL" he picked up wormmon and slammed the door closed and was gone.  
  
Tai was furious, that was two members gone in two days, what pissed him off the most was that he was partly responsible for Ken's leaving, he sighed as everyone went back to musing on how to get Davis back. Kari however, was silently sobbing in the same corner and thinking over and over again how she could have stopped all this from happening.  
  
"Oh Davis" she thought to herself "Why did I ever do that to you, I'm sorry" a single tear fell down her cheek as she continued berating herself with self hate and pity.  
  
Oooh, rifts among the ranks, find out what happens on the next chapter of (Drum Roll) Darkness of Miracles - The Digi-Slayer 


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 4  
  
Ken was mad as hell, in a blind rage he stormed out of Tai's room and out of the apartment complex, now walking back home with Wormmon under his arm.  
  
"Ken" asked the bug-type Digimon, well aware of what Ken can do when he's angry "I know you treat Davis as a brother, but was leaving the Digi- Destined such a good idea" Wormmon was awaiting some sort of angry reply, but Ken just stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I not really leaving them Wormmon" Said Ken, facing Wormmon with his softest look "I just want to find Davis without them, they might upset him and go nuts on us again, I just think it would be better for all of us if I do it alone" Ken started to walk again.  
  
"I hope your right Ken" thought the green Digimon, bouncing up and down with each step Ken took "For all our sakes, I hope your right" The two continued in silence until they reached home.  
  
"Ken dear" chimed his mother, always happy to see Ken after the Digimon Incident and helping save not one, but two worlds "How was your little meeting with your friends".  
  
"It was fine" lied Ken, not wanting his mother to worry like she did a few months ago, he was still getting over the guilt "But we have to go to the Digi-World to sort a small problem out".  
  
"Well in that case" Said Ken's mother, going to the kitchen and bring back a plastic bag full of food "I made you some snacks to take along incase you get hungry".  
  
"Thanks mom" blushed Ken, fully aware she was still worried as hell about him going to that world, but respecting his wishes "You're the best" he finished, giving her a big hug and walking off to his room.  
  
"Oh Ken" his mother sighed, watching the burst of light engulf her son as he disappeared "I just hope you know what your doing"  
  
After the blinding white light faded, he found himself in the usual spot where his Digi-port transported him, it was a beautiful stream on the edge of a forest where a small water fall made the water change into all the colors of the rainbow as light hit it, 'Rainbow Falls' as it was called. Ken looked at his D3, searching for Davis' signal, hoping he was here.  
  
"Bingo" yelled Ken, finding a red blip on the map and, luckily, it wasn't moving.  
  
He started running through the forest, getting closer and closer to the red blip, until he was one square away from it. Just then, his D3 made a beeping noise.  
  
"Huh" thought Ken as he looked at his D3 "There's a black blip next to Davis, I better get there fast" and Ken bolted through the undergrowth of the forest, focused on getting to Davis first.  
  
When he finally found the dark silhouette of his friend, he jumped over a shrub into the clearing where Davis was.  
  
"Huh?" said Davis, facing the panting figure, taking a second to recognize the person "Ken" he yelled, happy to see his friend.  
  
"Nice to see you to buddy" said Ken through puffs of air, when he got over the exhaustion, he remembered the black blip "Davis watch out, there's something evil coming this way".  
  
"I hope you don't mean little old me" said a voice in the shadows, revealing herself as the girl Davis met before "Because if you are, you're sorely mistaken, I'm not evil".  
  
While the humans were talking, Veemon walked up to Wormmon.  
  
"How's it going Wormmon?" asked the black Digimon in his usual good mood "Been a while".  
  
Wormmon was taken back by the appearance of Veemon "What happened, your color's different".  
  
"Yeah" replied Veemon, slightly showing off "I'm a lot stronger too" he turned to Davis, just finishing his greeting with Ken "Should we show them"  
  
"Show what?" asked Ken and wormmon, nothing came to mind as they tried to figure out what was new.  
  
Davis just smiled and held up his D3 to Veemon, instantly he started to glow.  
  
"Veemon Digi-volve into... ZeroXveemon"  
  
Both Ken and Wormmon were taken back by this new digimon, so taken back they didn't know that more red blips were coming their way.  
  
"Davis" Yelled Tai, accompanied with the others and their champion digimon, getting closer and closer to their target "Please, we need to talk"  
  
Ken watched as Davis' face began to darker into a full blown scowl.  
  
"Okay ZeroXveemon" ordered a now darker Davis "Blast the ground and cause a sand storm" he then turned to Ken in a softer voice "I'm sorry"  
  
When the blast hit the ground, a massive cloud of dust arose, blinding the Digi-destined. When the dust cleared, Davis, the new girl and ZeroXveemon were gone. Ken looked at his D3, the red and black blip were moving at a incredibly fast speed away from the others. Before Ken was furious, now, no words could express how much anger was coursing through his body.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" yelled Ken, venting a small portion of his anger away at Tai "THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN THE ONLY FUCKING CHANCE TO GET HIM BACK, AND YOU JUST COME UP TO HIM AND DEMAND TO TALK TO HIM, I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE TO HAVING AN ACTUAL CONVERSSATION WITH HIM AND YOU JUST GO AND THROUGH MY FUCKING PLAN AWAY"  
  
The group of Digi-destined were caught off guard as Ken unleashed his verbal assault on them, each word hurt like hell and even more when they realized what they had done, Ken was right, maybe that was the only chance they had.  
  
While the others were looking at the ground in shame, Ken started walking off to the television screen nearby, and, putting his D3 to it, disappeared into the light.  
  
Ken emerged back in the real world and more pacifically, in Davis' room, just then Jun rushed into the room, hoping to find Davis.  
  
"Dav-, oh, it's you Ken" The excited appearance on her face vanished as she realized it wasn't her brother and was replaced with a face full of sorrow "So, did you find Davis"  
  
"Yes" Ken felt awful after saying that, seeing Jun's face perk up again, he knew she would be disappointed when he finished "But the others scared him off, he was also with another person, I'm not sure who she is though"  
  
Ken was right, Jun was once again disappointed once he finished, she sighed loudly.  
  
"I'm scared Ken" she said, on the verge of crying "He's not himself, something in him has changed, and I'm not sure what it is, could it be Digi- related or could I have been right before and it's Davis himself, I..I." before she could finish, her tiny tears erupted and she began crying her heart out.  
  
Ken had no idea what to do, so he let instincts take over. He walked up to Jun and hugged her, just like he did to comfort his mother, he hoped this would work on another besides his mum. Jun was startled as she felt Ken's arms wrap around her and she instantly stopped crying, remembering the same feeling she got when Davis hugged her, so she just let him continue hugging her.  
  
After a few minutes without moving or saying anything, Ken let go and asked Jun if she was okay. She said she was fine and told Ken he better get home before his mother started worrying. After saying his good-byes to Jun and the rest of her family (Who knew it was common for Ken to pop out of Davis' computer) he left with Wormmon towards his home.  
  
Awwww, how cute, though nothing is going on with Ken and Jun. Updates should be out soon. (This is killing me) - Wolvie 


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

The Digi-Slayer  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The last few minutes were a blur to Davis, he felt like he wasn't in control over his own body, all he could do was watch. He watched as he commanded ZeroXveemon to blast the ground, he watched as he said good-bye to a sorrow filled Ken, he watched as he jumped onto ZeroXveemon with the mysterious girl and he watched the other Digi-destined look up and see him fly away.  
  
Davis never really got a good look at her facial features since the other Digi-destined found him sooner than he expected, but now, while they were safe and free from other distractions, he took the time to study her features. She had long, shimmering silver hair with two bangs on her forehead (which were flapping in the wind), her eyes were a deep amethyst that captivated any observer in natural brilliance, and her face was unexplainably elegant, yet held a sense of duty in it, in Davis' words, she was perfect.  
  
"So" said Davis, fully turning to the girl, trying to fight off the chill factor as ZeroXveemon was flying above the Digi-world "Were you ever planning on telling me your name".  
  
She smiled "Well, not until you asked, but anyway, my name's Zade" she put out a hand for Davis to shake.  
  
"And I'm Davis" even though knowing she knew his name, it seemed polite to answer back "Pleasure meeting you" he said while shaking her hand, he winced at the strength she applied to the handshake.  
  
"Hmmm" she thought "By now I should have broken his hand, maybe he's learned how to tap into his power" just then Davis started screaming, and tried to break away from the painful act of politeness "Maybe not".  
  
While this was all happening, ZeroXveemon had no idea where he was flying, simply following Davis' command of getting far away from the others. "So" he asked the girl, getting her attention and relieving Davis of the painful greeting, who instantly sat down and cradled his hurt hand "Where to little lady?"  
  
"Head North-North-West two hundred more clicks" she instructed, but noticing the massive sweat drop on the side of the air borne Digimon's head, she just told him to head in the direction she was pointing to and would tell him where to stop.  
  
After about 3 minutes of flying a high speeds, Zade finally told ZeroXveemon to land. Following her orders, the flying Digimon started to descend. Davis was glad to jump off his champion partner onto the ground, where he fell 2 feet under as the snow gave way to his weight. After prying himself out of the ground, Davis took in the landscape of the barren ice land, nothing but sparkling white snow for miles around, so clean, so pure.  
  
"Holy Shit it's cold" Yelled Davis, trying his best to keep warm by holding his clothes tighter together. "Well" said Zade, in a strangely seductive tone "We can always share body heat".  
  
At this point, Davis started to blush madly as he moved closer to Zade, fully expecting her to welcome him, but was sorely disappointed when she put a finger on his forehead, stopping him from going even further.  
  
"Get real" she laughed, looking at the disappointed look Davis' face was wearing "At least you're warmer"  
  
She was right, Davis no longer felt the cold bite of the frost, now that his hormones kicked in, supplying him with added heat, though it still didn't make up for missing out on a chance to snuggle up together.  
  
"Damn, I'd have really liked that" Davis sighed in defeat, now it was Zade's turn to blush, but she said nothing and continued walking, leading Davis and the recently De-Digi-volved Veemon.  
  
The trio walked for about three minutes when a large, black semicircle appeared on the horizon. They walked closer and closer to the semicircle until they were right in front of it, that's when Davis realized it was a large wall of steel, obviously the front entrance (noticing the two large sized steel doors) to a hanger shaped base. Zade went to the right of the big doors and pressed a button on the intercom system, a simple 'It's Zade, I've brought him' and the doors started opening, pushing the snow before it to the sides. When the doors finished opening, Zade, Davis and Veemon walked in, rather Zade walked in and Davis and Veemon rushed in to avoid the cold.  
  
"Aahhh" Davis sighed happily, enjoying the heating system going through the tiny, empty room "Where are we exactly?".  
  
"I'm not the one to tell you that, but I can tell you were in the De-tox chamber" Zade simply stated, acting like she's done this thousands of times.  
  
"Huh" was all Davis could say, not knowing what a De-tox chamber was, or why he was in one.  
  
Zade just sighed "You'll see, just watch Veemon".  
  
Davis did as he was instructed and started watching Veemon, who was staring back at Davis in a clueless manner. Just then, a incredibly bright light activated, blinding them, for a few seconds it shined, then went back to normally lighted. Three seconds later, the lights cut off, making everything pitch black, except for a red glowing Veemon that is. Veemon had no clue what Davis was looking at him for, like he'd grown a second head, just then the lights kicked back in and Veemon stopped glowing, a loud voice saying 'Clear' echoed off the walls and the doors opposite the exit to the snow land opened up, and the three walked through.  
  
Davis was beside himself, the room he stood in was massive, it could easily fit his entire school in here, grounds and all. The room was like a massive training ground, from all the monitors around him, he could tell it was cut into five different sectors, Desert, Ice, Water, Machine and Forest, all had digimon fighting and analyzing each other, but as he looked on, he could see two human shaped figures but he was too far away to make out a full picture. While Davis was looking around on the spot, he failed to notice a digimon running at high speeds strait towards them, it was too late when the digimon launched itself off the ground and strait into Zade. Instead of reacting like he thought she would, Zade caught the rookie digimon and both fell to the ground, laughing.  
  
"Zade" said the furry, dog like digimon in between laughs "You're back, I missed you so much"  
  
"I'm sorry Wolfmon" Zade apologized "I got a little side tracked picking up the chosen one"  
  
At that name, Wolfmon got off Zade and walked up to Davis, he then raised a paw for Davis to accept "I'm glad to meet you chosen one" he said politely.  
  
All Davis could do was blush "I don't know what this whole chosen thing is but for now just call me Davis" he said, taking the Wolfmon's paw and shaking it.  
  
"Okay" said the new Digimon happily "So, are you two up for a tour".  
  
"We'd love one" responded both Davis and Veemon.  
  
As Wolfmon took them round the place, describing the different grounds, Davis was hoping to get to meet the other children he saw earlier, but when he looked again, they were gone.  
  
"And here" continued Wolfmon, finished describing the grounds "Is where we'll tell you our mission and why you're here" Both Davis were Veemon were surprised to see who was there.  
  
"Michael" cried Davis, looking at his American friend "What are you doing here?".  
  
"We've come to help" replied Michael as Betamon went up to talk to Veemon "Oh, I almost forgot, I'd like to be the one to introduce you to the French beauty sitting next to me"  
  
Michael wasn't kidding when he said beauty, she was gorgeous "Ello, Davis" she said, the words were sweet to Davis' ears "My name is Katherine"  
  
"A pleasure meeting you" said Davis, plowing his way through Michael to reach her and thoroughly shake her hand "My, Michael wasn't kidding, you are a beauty"  
  
Katherine just giggled at the compliment and winked, causing Davis' head to go into overload, making him blush like he's never blushed before. Meanwhile at the door, Zade was getting impatient.  
  
"Okay Davis" she said "Stop hitting on her and take a seat, you need to here this".  
  
At the harsh command and the embarrassment of his obvious strategy on Katherine, he instantly took a seat and let Veemon jump on his lap, which at the time seemed a good idea.  
  
"Veemon, have you put on weight?" asked Davis, struggling with the black digimon on his legs.  
  
Before Veemon could answer, Zade told Wolfmon to take Veemon to meet Katherine's partner out on the training grounds and have Betamon tag along.  
  
As the digimon left, the rest got comfortable in the medium sized room around a circular table.  
  
"Okay people" commanded Zade "Time to tell Davis the facts"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Mwahahahahaahahahaha, I have left you hanging once again, don't worry, I shall return with updates soon. Thanks to those who have reviewed and please Review to those who havent  
  
-Wolvie 


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 6  
  
While Davis was out in the ice lands of the Digi-world, the other Digi- destined were back in the real world. Another meeting was organized by Tai, but this time they would meet in the park, instead of the usual places, mainly because the day was so bright and beautiful that it was a shame to waste it.  
  
Everybody got to the sets of benches, which were placed in a circular fashion so everyone could see everyone, around 2:30, well, except for Ken and Davis that is.  
  
"Well" sighed Yolie, desperate to see Ken again after he blew his top after he tracked down Davis, only to find the others scaring him off "Should we wait five more minutes?"  
  
"No" answered Tai stoutly "We set specific times to get here, since he hasn't shown up, we will start without him"  
  
"Oh, Davis" thought Kari "Can't you see what your disappearance is doing to us, you've already changed everybody for the worst"  
  
Kari was right, Tai was becoming more aggressive, Ken went berserk and hasn't been heard from, while the others were, well, just frustrated.  
  
"Listen up everybody" Tai said forcefully, getting everyone's attention "Davis might be too far gone to help, maybe we should start treating him as threat to the digital world"  
  
"Oh come on" yelled Matt, not convinced that Davis should be treated as a 'threat' "He's just heartbroken, sure he's avoiding us, but it will pass".  
  
Three people, Joe, Mimi and Sora to be more specific nodded in favor of Matt's idea, while Tai was getting angrier.  
  
"Are you blind, or just stupid?" accused Tai at Matt "Do you even remember what he did at the school to us, and what about that new digimon he had with him, plus the look of true evil in his eyes as Ken said, and what about his history of violence, did you ever think of that, just because Kari sent him berserk once doesn't mean he'll stop".  
  
Matt had no counter argument for Tai's verbal assault, so he just sat down and remained quiet. Kari was in agony, once again she was forced to hear that it was her fault, but this time, Tai didn't even bother acknowledging her, like he didn't care for her feelings.  
  
"So" huffed Tai, sick of dealing with counter arguments and people constantly challenging his authority "We now deal with Davis as a threat, if anyone sees him, try and capture him with Digimon force otherwise try and lure him into a trap, if he goes berserk and that dark energy of his starts flaring up, do anything in your power to stop him, even if it means destroying him".  
  
The others gasped, not one of them was actually prepared to hurt Davis, let alone destroy him.  
  
"If any one is not capable of dealing with the issue of actually killing Davis, leave now" Tai commanded, waiting for anyone to leave, as 2 minutes went by he spoke again "Good, now first we must find out where he is and who was that mysterious girl that was spotted near Davis".  
  
"Then what" asked Matt, not at all pleased with Tai's decision "What will we do if Davis goes nuts and he has that girl with him?".  
  
"We retreat, once we know Davis is capable of attacking with dark energy, we bide our time, one person and digimon constantly watching him from afar, once he is caught off guard, we dispose of him in one fell swoop" Tai stated watching the horrified faces set on most of the Digi-destined.  
  
"That's barbaric" screamed Mimi.  
  
"Where's the honor in that" demanded Cody.  
  
"Is that how we treat friends, killing them off, even if there's a chance of hope" asked Izzi.  
  
"LISTEN ALL OF YOU" yelled Tai, his patience worn extremely thin "Did any of you try to reason with Malomyotismon, or what about Apocalymon, these were treated as threats and I didn't here one word about trying to convince them to come to our side, you are all blinded by your friendship with Davis, totally ignoring the fact that he might kill you and everyone you love, we must cast off our friendship with Davis and see him as an enemy, if we don't, he will kill us first".  
  
No one, not even Matt, could say anything at this point. Tai was right, it's a kill or be killed situation with Davis as their target, everyone was wrestling with the notions of Davis being their friends, but also the notion of Davis being the newest threat to themselves and everyone they care about.  
  
"I'm sorry Davis" thought Tai, seeing the hurt and confused faces on everyone "I truly am, but the fact remains, we have to stop you soon, or you might become to powerful for us to handle".  
  
A silence fell over the Digi-destined, each contemplating which was the right thing to do, try and save Davis, jeopardizing both worlds, plus every living thing on them, or do as Tai said and wait for a chance to destroy him, keeping the worlds safe but losing Davis.  
  
By now it was getting late, then sun was setting and a orange and pink glow was creeping into the park. Everyone got up as Tai told them this meeting adjourned and set another time to begin tactics on Davis calling the operation 'Silver Lining' as it was only a small hope of getting Davis back, other wise they had to face the storm of Davis' wrath. Each member went their separate ways. It was only Tai and Kari left on the benches and both were dead silent. After about two minutes, Tai got up.  
  
"Come on Kari" he sighed, exhausted "We better get home before mum starts worrying"  
  
Kari's only response was quiet sniffing and a few tiny 'donks' as her tears hit the wooden seat.  
  
Tai just sighed once more and left without her, knowing this was something she had to do alone, other wise it would never be done.  
  
Kari just sat there, not knowing whether she was there for a few minutes, or a few hours, as she cried her heart out, she finally ran out of tears and rubbed those still connected to her eyes away. She looked up into the sky, the sun had set and the black sky was alight with thousands of tiny dots of light. Kari just watched them, making connections so images of Davis showed, images of a smiling Davis, a happy Davis, a Davis with hope etched on his face, and finally the Davis she saw right after she snapped for the first time. She couldn't watch anymore and finally got up and headed for home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
*Sniff* how touching, guess she really regrets smacking Davis around, too late now huh? Updates up soon, (Like I said before, this is killing me) -Wolvie 


	7. Chapter 7: History

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 7  
  
(A/N-sorry about the mix up between Willis and Michael, I forgot which was which, but I've corrected it so no more mistakes)  
  
"Okay people" commanded Zade "Time to tell Davis the facts"  
  
"I think we should start with the history" Michael said, starting the very long story for Davis "When the Digi-World was still new, a great war was waged between beast type and human type digimon (A/N-Ring any bells, *cough* season 4 *cough*)  
  
"This war lasted for decades, with neither side showing any mercy or sympathy, the death count was extremely high " Katherine continued on "And the Digi-World was starting to break apart, so much that a rift in the dimensional space between our world and this one formed"  
  
"This rift lasted for about 3 seconds, based on our recovered history" Zade added, picking up the story for Katherine "It was enough though, to accidentally send a human child through the rift and into the Digi-World"  
  
Davis, though confused a little, sat in silence, shifting gaze from each story teller as they picked up from the previous one, a certain feeling was starting to bubble in his stomach.  
  
"Thinking the child from another world was sent to be the decider both sides fought over who will claim him" Michael said, starting the cycle over "Eventually the human type digimon got to him first"  
  
"At first the child was believed to have tremendous power, so much he could shift the scales of the war and declare victory for whoever possessed him" Katherine continued "Unfortunately he was, in reality, just a normal human child"  
  
"But" continued Zade, her facial features darkening "The human type digimon knew that the beast type digimon still thought that the child was special, they used this fear as an advantage to test out their new 'Weapon', they infused the child with the essence of several digimon whose souls were salvaged after each encounter, this gave the child massive powers and abilities, but what the digimon didn't realize was that the child was not able to keep such a massive source of power in his system, soon the essences in the child became corrupted with evil. The child in-turn became corrupted like the digimon inside of him, the child entered a sort of metamorphosis and emerged as a full grown adult, and with complete control over his powers, but the power had driven him into madness and he started slaughtering every digimon he saw, blaming them for his suffering. The remaining digimon decided to unite and help each other defeat the so called 'Digi-Slayer', but before his final breath was up, the dark spirits inside of him erupted in a flash of darkness and vanished from his body, turning the man into a boy once more, seconds later the child was dead".  
  
Davis was speechless, how could digimon do such cruel things to a child, the treated him like a weapon, no, more like a plaything they could just use and dispose of after they were done with him, the very thought of it gave him an incredible surge of anger.  
  
The three children who were watching Davis in fear and in awe. The goggled leader was tensing up, his fists clenched and drawn up to his shoulders, his teeth were grinding together menacingly and blacks sparks of electricity were crackling off his body as a black aura surrounded him, but the worst part of it was the look in his eyes, they held so much power as well as hurtful emotions. Davis started breathing heavily as he dug his now opened hands into the solid steel table, his fingers easily digging into it and forming steel balls as he clenched his hands, the others could feel the energy radiating off Davis and thought it would be best to leave, before he turned on them.  
  
Outside the room, back on the training grounds, Veemon could feel his masters anger and started to tense up like Davis did, falling to the ground and on all fours, Veemon started panting and digging his front claws into the dirt below him, a dark aura radiating off him and black electricity crackling all around him.  
  
While Michael and Katherine quickly fled the room, Zade just stood there, as though mesmerized by Davis, she slowly started taking steps towards Davis, who was now standing up, and entered the black aura that covered him. A few seconds passed by when, all of a sudden, the black aura around the two dissipated, both Davis and Zade were standing, gazing deeply into each others eyes, that is, until Davis' legs began to give way as he fell unconscious, luckily Zade was quick enough to catch him, but as soon as she brought him down to the ground, she too fell unconscious.  
  
Davis woke up to a blinding white light in his eyes and the smell of disinfectant piercing his smell receptors.  
  
"I'm in a hospital" Davis thought out loud "God how I hate hospitals"  
  
"Actually" Davis turned his head to see Zade sitting on a chair next to his bed, smiling sweetly "Your in our Medical Bay, but I know what you mean by hating hospitals"  
  
"Wait" Davis said weakly "Where's Veemon?"  
  
"He's in another room, apparently he was going through the same thing you were going through" answered Zade "but don't worry, he's fine".  
  
Davis sighed with relief, Veemon was considered family to Davis, and if he was suffering in any way, there would be hell to pay. Zade could see tiny zaps of electricity coming off Davis as he sat up, and not wanting another outburst, she placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.  
  
"Shhh, calm down Davis, nothings wrong, it's alright" she cooed "Nothing will happen to you or Veemon, I promise you".  
  
Davis started calming down and the electricity stopped, though still worried for Veemon, he trusted Zade's words of safety. Just listening to her words and staring into those shimmering amethyst eyes seemed to calm his soul. He stared into her eyes as she stared into his for about a minute or two, neither moving or objecting to the other's staring. While the two were busy eye gazing, their digimon stared through the small opening of the door at them.  
  
"Looks like they really like each other" said Veemon in between giggles "Seems he's already gotten over Kari"  
  
"Zade's been lonely for a while, it's good she has found a boyfriend, but she sure knows how to pick em" Wolfmon said happily, glad his partner was being so close to Davis.  
  
But what the two digimon didn't know, was that Zade listened to every world they said, sure she was staring into Davis' eyes, which she thought went on forever, but she could also pick up on Wolfmon's conversation. Davis on the other hand, wasn't even thinking at the moment, he just looked into her eyes and was content with life, just as long he could keep staring.  
  
Suddenly, Zade broke eye contact and glared at the two digimon through the crack in the door, the digimon ran as fast as they could, giggling, away from the room. Zade just smiled and looked at Davis, who was also smiling.  
  
"What?" asked Zade, confused at his happiness.  
  
"It's like you're the only one who can calm me down when I go ballistic, your very special you know" answered Davis, his smile remaining constant.  
  
Zade blushed a little at the comment, "Thank you Davis" she said, getting up and kissing his cheek "I'm just glad I can help"  
  
Zade turned and started walking towards the door, but suddenly stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Oh" she said, turning around "We will finish the rest of the meeting tomorrow morning, you have this day to get some rest or walk around to get to know the place a little better" and with that, she walked out of the room and disappeared from Davis' site. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Well, isn't that sweet, I've decided to add a Davis/Zade relationship in this story, you'll find out why later -Wolvie 


	8. Chapter 8: Searching

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 8  
  
Ken was busy in his room, he was preparing for a long journey in the Digi- world. He spent the previous 5 hours scanning each part of the Digi-world in great detail, never stopping for anything. After about one hour of scanning the ice lands, he discovered a faint signal radiating in one of the large segments, he had found Davis. Though it took 5 hours just to find him, that was the easy part, the next part was going to be tough. After he found Davis' signal, he scanned the area for Digi-ports, and the closest one was at least 20 miles away, so now he was packing up provisions and clothes for a painful trek across the frozen desert.  
  
Though he had decided to search for Davis alone, Yolie had been keeping in touch with him, he gazed into a wall as he remembered his last meeting with her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ken was waiting in the park, watching in the shadows as the others talked, he couldn't hear them though, even all the yelling was inaudible while he was in that certain spot. Finally, after about 3 hours of watching, the Digi-destined rose from their seats and soon departed, he watched as Yolie was walking up towards him.  
  
"So" he started to ask, now that Yolie was in hearing range "What was the meeting all about?"  
  
"It was about Davis again" answered Yolie, who was staring at the grassy floor "We discussed how we should handle him"  
  
Ken, who didn't want to interfere with her answer, sat silently, looking at the sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Tai was going on about that we should start treating Davis as a threat, rather than our friend, Matt challenged the idea, but Tai just retaliated, silencing him" continued Yolie "He continued on, saying that as soon as we found him, we should try to capture him, but if he goes nuts, we would have to destroy him, for the sake of the both worlds"  
  
"Always about the worlds isn't it" said Ken, anger welling up for his friend "If it wasn't for Davis there wouldn't be a world, so what is he suggesting, we kill him, just so the worlds Davis swore to protect would be safe, safe from the very person who has guarded them"  
  
Yolie looked up to see the anger in Ken's eyes, this was the same look the Digimon Emperor had, and it was scaring the hell out of her. But as soon as it came, the anger died down and Ken just sighed, relaxing his face but still having the worry in his eyes.  
  
"The person" continued Yolie, pretending she didn't see a thing "Who seems most affected by this, is Kari, whenever she hears his name, she starts breaking down and crying, she can barely stand to meetings now".  
  
"She feels guilty" stated Ken "She feels she's responsible for the change in Davis, and I can't say that I don't blame her for feeling that way, she was the last person to be with the normal Davis and the first to meet dark Davis"  
  
"But how could Kari do such a thing, usually she just laughs at Davis attempts to hit on her?" asked Yolie "I mean, what would make Kari go psycho on him and for it to effect Davis so deeply?"  
  
"I'm not sure what was in Kari, but I think that Davis openly asking Kari out, instead of just flirting, caused him to open his heart to her" answered Ken, still not sure it was correct "When she went mental on him, the pain was just too much for him to handle, so much that a darkness in him awoke and began to take over, in the first two incidents he had with us, he was hurt and scared, I think his emotions are the trigger to his dark power, but it's all just a theory"  
  
Both Ken and Yolie agreed that they would meet again in a week so she could fill him in on the latest information she had to offer. With that settled they both got up and left for there own homes.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Ken sighed, exhausted by his computer scanning, he would begin his search in the morning, thinking it would best if he was at full strength and be able to move faster and cover more distance. Wormmon was behind Ken 100%, knowing that Ken's ideas were always for the better, he wanted to leave as soon as possible, but hearing the pros and cons of the matter, he decided it was best to wait.  
  
That night, both slept peacefully, knowing that worrying would keep them up and deplete there energy. When dawn came, both human and digimon were saying good-bye to the other inhabitants of the apartment. After a few minutes of his mother's crying and his father telling him how proud they were of their son's devotion to his friend, Ken finally said good-bye and programmed his computer to send him to the set Digi-port, the flash of light illuminated off his computer and swallowed him and Wormmon, transporting them to the barren snow field.  
  
Both of them looked around, nothing but snow white fields could be seen, but this was no time to just look around. Wormmon Digi-volved into Stingmon and Ken jumped aboard, looking at his D3 for the direction of the signal, Wormmon took off for Davis' signal, luckily the sky was clear so the two could cover more ground. After 3 hours of flying, Stingmon turned into Wormmon once again and began to eat the lunch Ken had prepared, it wasn't much, but it gave him sustenance and strength. The two had a little nap and began heading off, only 2/3 of the journey left.  
  
It took about 14 hours for Stingmon to fly to the final stretch of the journey, they decided to walk the last mile, just incase they ran into trouble along the way. The sun had set and Ken and Wormmon could barely see where they were going, a blizzard had appeared out of no-where and was beating upon human and Digimon. The only source of light they had was Ken's D3, and only enough so he could see the screen, the little red dot getting closer and closer to the center. But even the immense will to find Davis had it's limits, the blizzard being too strong for their bodies to take, Ken and Wormmon both fainted, falling into the soft, yet freezing cold snow.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
A little short, but how can you make walking on ice interesting, updates up soon - Wolvie. 


	9. Chapter 9: Purpose

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 9  
  
"Okay Davis" said Michael, watching Davis sit down at the same table he mutilated yesterday "Time to finish what we started".  
  
"You now know the history of the Digi-Slayer" stated Katherine "Today we'll tell you where you fit into the picture, and where we fit into it as well".  
  
"You already know that the spirits in the Digi-Slayer, four in all, left the child to die right, well, it appears though the spirits only had a limited amount of time to live without a host, 3000 years to be precise" Zade continued on "The spirits needed a new body to inhabit, and this is where you come into the picture".  
  
"Are you saying that I have four evil Digimon spirits in me?" asked Davis, wondering what this had to do with him.  
  
"No" answered Michael "You have three of the spirits in you".  
  
"Then what of the forth one?" Davis asked, puzzled.  
  
"We'll get back to that" answered Zade, rather quickly than normal "First we'll tell you how you came to 'inherit', so to speak, the essences".  
  
"During your battle with Malomyotismon, 2999 year later, your body was covered in his dark attack" continued Katherine, her face going darker "You withstood it, but, during your first seconds of doubt, three of the spirits managed to slip into your being and latch on before your hope kicked in, the forth one however, was too late, and fled, looking for another host"  
  
"But, why me, everyone else was attacked as well, why did they chose me?" Davis looked around, waiting for one to answer.  
  
"It's because of your bloodline, throughout the years, Motomiya's have been the vilest of humans, no amount of goodness can erase the evil tainting your blood" Michael answered, his face going darker too "There was a prophecy made by a digimon after he barely survived an encounter with the Digi-Slayer, he said that even though the Digi-Slayer will die, the darkness in his soul will infest another, but this one would have a choice, he would either save the world from himself or destroy it"  
  
Davis sighed "There's always a prophecy isn't there, and I'm always the one involved, I mean, come on, I'm the bearer of miracles, I work outside destiny" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Because they are resting in your soul, you now have the power they possess" Katherine looked into Davis' eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of understanding, she found none though "You are very much like the original Digi-Slayer, except you have less power and more control over your body"  
  
"The problem is" Michael went on "You haven't learnt how to control the spirits yet, and until you do, you're going to go nuts and risk destroying everything every time you feel extreme emotions".  
  
"Okay" sighed Davis, taking in big breaths, hoping to recollect himself on the past events "I'm part of some great scheme, yet again, and now I have powers beyond my dreams, but every time they show up, I lose control and go ballistic on everybody's arses, that I understand, now, how about explaining the story with the forth spirit".  
  
The others looked down, finding the cold steel floor rather fascinating, until Zade lifted her head, stared into Davis big brown eyes and started to talk.  
  
"You see Davis" her voice going quiet and weak "The forth spirit had to find a host fast, so it searched for a person whose barriers were weak due to a great deal of emotional pain going through them, it finally found a person and entered it's soul, only giving it a small fraction of power, and that person i-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, the red light above the door started flashing. 'Alert, Alert, unidentified organism approaching'  
  
"Give me a visual on the intruders now" demanded Zade into her watch communicator, going back to her original voice.  
  
The whole left side of the wall opened up and revealed a massive screen, it showed two figures, one big and slender, the other one was small and looked as though it was crawling on the ground. A few seconds later, the figures became more clear and showed a very weary Ken and Wormmon, trudging through the blizzard.  
  
"Ken!" exclaimed a very surprised Davis, glad to see his friend.  
  
Suddenly, the Ken and Wormmon on the screen fell face first into the snow, obviously losing consciousness.  
  
"Ken" yelled Davis again, turning to the door and starting to run out, but Zade placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him from moving with her immense strength.  
  
"Wait" she said to a very anxious Davis, she then raised her watch communicator "Bring him in and put him in the medical bay".  
  
On the screen, two Gotsumon, both wearing a white bandana with a red cross in the middle, trudge out into the snow, heading for Ken and Wormmon. When the two Gotsumon reach them, they load both of them onto the stretcher they took with them and headed back into the facility, obviously heading for the medical bay.  
  
Zade turned to Davis "Go see your friend, there is no point telling you anymore" and she walked off with her Wolfmon waiting for her at the door.  
  
"Come on Veemon, let's go see Ken" said Davis to a very anxious Veemon also waiting at the door for his partner.  
  
The two ran to the medical bay in record time, though even with their high speeds, Zade and Wolfmon were already there, sitting down and looking at charts that held information on Ken and Wormmon.  
  
"They are both fine" stated a non-worried Zade to the nervous wrecks known as Davis and Veemon "They both collapsed through exhaustion and slight hypothermia, but it's nothing serious".  
  
The bearer of miracles and his partner sighed with relief, losing their best friends was not something they could take lightly.  
  
It was several hours until Ken and Wormmon started to stir, finally, they both woke up and immediately started to look around in shock, thinking they were both still in the frozen tundra.  
  
"Woah Ken, it's alright" cooed Davis to his flailing friend, in the end, Davis had to restrain him with his body before he could speak to him "You're alright, it's okay, you won't be hurt"  
  
Veemon was still trying to restrain Wormmon, who took the sudden change in location a little worse than his partner.  
  
Ken took in a big breath and stopped flailing about, so Davis would get off him and stop crushing him.  
  
"So" questioned Ken to Davis, who was smiling widely, knowing that his best human friend was safe "Where am I?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Sorry it took so long, homework can be a bitch (I have to find out who shot Kennedy, how is that possible?" Updates up soon (I hope) -Wolvie 


	10. Chapter 10: Contact

The Digi-Slyer Chapter 10  
  
A few days had passed after Ken was first brought into the base and now he and Davis were wondering around, while ZeroXveemon and Stingmon were sparring on the forest terrain, ZeroXveemon easily winning .  
  
"So, what do you think will happen next?" asked Ken, having been informed about the Digi-Slayer and Davis, and Davis being informed about the other's plan "I mean, what of the others and you?"  
  
"I don't know" Davis honestly answered "But I have the strangest feeling that we are not being told all of the story, I didn't even learn who has the forth spirit in him or her"  
  
"Best not to worry about it" said Zade sweetly, who was right behind them, making her two newest friends jump out of instinct "You'll find out soon enough, but there is something I need to tell you now"  
  
Both Davis and Ken gave her a puzzled look, this made Zade giggle, which in turn, made Davis blush and smile, Ken smiled too but didn't blush.  
  
"You too must go back to the real world, so not to draw attention by suddenly disappearing (Ken remembered how he did the exact same thing a few months ago) and reappearing again, but as an added bonus, Michael, Katherine and I will join you at school"  
  
Davis at first thought this was a bad idea but with the incentive of Zade coming along sealed the deal.  
  
"How will you get in the school?" asked Davis "And where will you be staying?"  
  
Zade just smiled at his questions "I've already hacked into the school's mainframe and added our names to the list of students, and for your question of where we'll be staying, we'll just Digi-port back here with you after school"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me" said Ken, turning to his best friend.  
  
"Yeah" responded Davis.  
  
Since it was Sunday, Davis, Ken, Zade, Michael and Katherine all went to their separate bedrooms in the facility early and went to sleep. The next day, the five gathered round the main computer terminal in the main room.  
  
"Okay guys" said Zade as she held her black and pink D3 up to the terminal "Time to go"  
  
"Wait" semi-yelled Davis "What about our digimon"  
  
"We'll stay here" replied Wolfmon  
  
"We really don't need to be in the real world" added on Betamon  
  
"But if we are needed, Zade will contact us and port us through" Continued Floramon  
  
"Besides, they have a really big snack bar here" finished Veemon  
  
Everyone laughed at the black Digimon's conclusion. Finally after the humans said their good-byes to their Digimon, they held their digivices up and were swallowed by the light.  
  
Back on the real world, a flash of light erupted from a computer in a empty warehouse. After the light faded, five people were revealed. Davis and Zade were still in their black leather outfits, Ken was in his school uniform and Willis and Katherine were in casual dress (A/N-I really don't want to go through it so use your imagination).  
  
After they left the warehouse, Ken said good-bye to the others as he went to his own school. The other four were making their way to class when Davis had a thought.  
  
"Guys, what about the others" asked Davis "They're gonna be constantly on me when they see I'm back".  
  
"Don't worry Davis" replied Zade, obviously not worried "When they see you, they won't do a thing because we are in a public place, and if they try to follow us afterwards, we'll simply port out of there, I've put up a firewall so they can't enter the same port as we do"  
  
Davis took his seat as usual, hoping that the other Digi-destined wouldn't talk to him. As he watched Kari walk in, luckily T.K was off sick, he looked to the side so she couldn't form eye contact, she sat down and started to turn to face Davis, but before she fully turned, she snapped back to face the front as the teacher cleared his throat.  
  
"Attention class" said the teacher "Today we have three new students from around the world, and I'm sure they would like to introduce themselves"  
  
"Hi everyone, I'm Michael" said Michael happily, being polite as always "I come from America and my dad's a famous movie star, I hope I can get to know all of you really well"  
  
All the girls in the room stared at Michael with hearts in their eyes and some even started drooling. It was the guys turn to start drooling and whistling cat calls as Zade and Katherine moved to the front.  
  
"Hello everybody" said Katherine sweetly, making every male cheer louder "My name is Katherine and I come from France, the really isn't much to say about me but I know we'll get along just fine"  
  
As Zade stood up, she glared at all the males in the room, which shut them up instantly and only Davis was left smiling and slightly blushing. "My name is Zade, I come from Japan but from a different area, like Katherine there isn't much to say about me" Zade finished and the three took their seats in random areas of the classroom, Zade though was sitting next to Davis.  
  
As the lesson went on, Kari decided to turn around and try to get Davis to speak to her. It would have worked except that the teacher caught her, making her blush with embarrassment and give up her attempt.  
  
As the day finally ended, the class got up and headed out of the classroom. Davis took a little more time than the others as he dropped his notebook, sending papers flying everywhere. As Zade, Michael and Katherine waited at the door, Davis got up from collecting his notes and started walking towards the exit, but Kari, who was still at her desk, got up and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Davis ple-" but before Kari could finish, Davis, quite forcefully, shrugged her hand off his shoulder and continued walking towards his new friends.  
  
"So your just going to walk away, I thought you bigger than that" Kari didn't like doing it, but she knew Davis would react when she challenged his pride, but what she didn't know was how he would react.  
  
Davis did stop in his tracks, but what she wasn't expecting was him turning around and throwing a punch strait for her face. Kari closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came, she opened her eyes and found the fist a few millimeters away from her nose, she then turned her gaze to Davis' face, it was filled with hate and disgust.  
  
"Don't ever talk to me again" he said emotionlessly, withdrawing his hand "I don't want anything to do with you, you had your chance and you blew it" and he turned around and walked past the others and into the corridor.  
  
Zade, seeing this, walked up to Kari, both stood there for a few seconds until Zade slapped Kari, quite forcefully, and knocked her to the ground.  
  
"If you or any of the others come near him" she said, having the same lack of emotion in her voice as Davis did "I'm going to make sure you go through a world of pain and torment"  
  
Zade left Kari there, lying on the floor and sobbing, and walked through the door with Michael and Katherine into the deserted corridor, where Davis was waiting for them.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" asked Davis, not seeing the blow but hearing it "She really didn't do anything extreme, all I did was scare her and belittle her"  
  
"Sorry" Zade apologized "But after you told me what she did to you, couldn't help myself, who does she think she is, slapping you and hurting you and then thinking that you'll come crawling back"  
  
Zade was worked up into a frenzy of hate, but Davis just placed a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down.  
  
"Thanks" she smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush "I needed that"  
  
"And I wanted one of those" said Davis cheekily, earning a playful punch from Zade "And thank you for standing up for me"  
  
After a few more minutes of general chit-chat, the four arrived at the warehouse where their port was hidden and found Ken waiting for them. Zade opened the door and all five went to the computer and held up their Digi- vices to transport them back to the facility in the digital world.  
  
Outside the warehouse though, were two digimon, Gatomon and Hawkmon. They had seen the five walk into the warehouse and a blinding flash of light coming from the windows. 


	11. Chapter 11: Discussion

The Digi-Slayer  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"And that's when we saw the flash of light" said Gatomon to Kari and Yolie, finishing off the explanation of Davis and the others "When we looked through the window, they were gone".  
  
"Hmmm" mused Yolie "Must have been a Digi-port, come guys, lets go check it out"  
  
"But Yolie" Kari interrupted "Shouldn't we call the others"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it" replied Yolie "We'll just go through, see where we are, and go strait back"  
  
"Alright then" Kari sighed, defeated "Let's go"  
  
The two female humans and their digimon counterparts walked towards the warehouse where Davis, Zade, Katherine and Michael were before, Gatomon in the front, leading the others.  
  
"Here it is" said the feline digimon "Doesn't look like much"  
  
"Looks are usually deceiving" Said Yolie as she tried to open the large, iron door.  
  
"Umm, Yolie, I think it's" before Kari could finish, the sound of Yolie straining to move the door filled the air "Locked"  
  
"Let me try" said Gatomon as she move Yolie out of the way "Lightning Paw" and with that, Gatomon swiped at the door, seconds later, the door fell off it's hinges, onto the ground.  
  
"Now, lets go see what's in there" said Hawkmon as he walked through, the others trailing behind.  
  
The four looked around, seeing only a wooden table with a computer and monitor on it, there was no power cord, but it was clearly on.  
  
"Huh?" said Kari as she looked at the screen, the Digi-port still on the screen "Looks like they forgot to close the port"  
  
"Oh well" said Yolie carelessly as she held her Digi-vice to the screen "Digi-port open"  
  
Instead of the usual light, a row of flames appeared on the screen, when Yolie kept her hand extended, her hand started to feel really hot, as though it was on fire.  
  
"Yow" she yelped, cradling her hand "What the hell is going on"  
  
"I don't know" replied Hawkmon "But it's obvious they don't want us getting through, wherever it leads"  
  
"I don't like this" whimpered Kari "I think we should leave and tell the others"  
  
"Fine" Yolie huffed "Say Kari, have you noticed Ken's been gone for a while"  
  
"Come to think of it, he should have come back by now" she replied "Oh, now another of us has gone, first Davis, and.and.and"  
  
Before Kari could finish, she started to sniffle, then her sniffles turned into a full blown crying episode.  
  
Yolie and the digimon were caught off guard by her crying. While Yolie and Hawkmon just stood there, Gatomon came up and started nuzzling Kari's side. As Kari finally stopped crying, she spoke up again.  
  
"Davis was in class today" said Kari through sniffles "He came with three other people, a boy named Michael and two girls named Katherine and Zade"  
  
"Well, I've heard of Michael and Katherine before, but this Zade's a new one"  
  
"They all seemed to be apart of something, especially Davis and Zade" continued Kari, on the verge of tearing "When I tried to speak to Davis, he ignored me, then when I hurt his pride, he said he hated me and didn't want to see me again, then, that Zade bitch came up to me and slapped me"  
  
"That bitch" swore Yolie, disliking this Zade girl more and more "I'm going to hurt her when I see her"  
  
"It's okay Kari" cooed Gatomon to her partner "When we find them we'll get even with that Zade human and try and get Davis back on our side"  
  
"That's if we don't have to kill him" inserted Yolie, getting Kari to cry again.  
  
"Now why'd you have to go say that" said Hawkmon angrily "You know Kari doesn't like to here about killing Davis"  
  
"I'm sorry Kari" apologized Yolie "I wasn't thinking, it's just this whole thing has got me frustrated"  
  
"It's alright" Said Kari, her eyes red and puffy "This whole thing is hurting all of us, just forget about it"  
  
"Your right" sighed Yolie, looking at the ground "I just can't believe Davis would do such a thing"  
  
"I don't think Davis is doing this" Argued Kari "It just doesn't seem like a thing Davis would do, he's always so good, like a beacon of positive personality"  
  
"That's the problem" Said Gatomon "Davis is always so good and nice, but we have never seen him get scared or angry, I was talking to Veemon a few months ago, he said that Davis can be very dark when he's all alone"  
  
The others gasped at the revelation, they thought that Davis would never think of such things, but then again, humans are good at concealing their emotions.  
  
"Come on everyone" said Hawkmon "We better go and talk to the others"  
  
And with that, the two humans and two digimon left the dark, dank warehouse and began walking their separate directions, focused on telling the others about their little discovery.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
I know it's a bit short, but now that schools up again, the next few chapters will be few and far between. Wolvie 


	12. Chapter 12: Amusement

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 12  
  
The facility in the digital world was dark and silent. Everybody was tired and decided to go to bed, even though it was only 10:30. After all, it takes at least 3 hours to fix the door Gatomon destroyed from another dimension.  
  
The main room was silent, well, until the faint sound of rubber hitting metal constantly could be heard. The person responsible for the noise was our own dark hero, Davis Motomiya, he quietly tiptoed to the main terminal and accessed the Digi-port program.  
  
"Digi-port op-" Davis whispered, but before he could finish the voice command, another voice cut him off.  
  
"Davis, what are you doing?" asked the female voice "You should be asleep"  
  
Davis jumped as the person spoke, and because the room was dark, he couldn't figure out who said it.  
  
"Umm, nothing" Davis lied into the shadows, hoping it would fool the voice.  
  
The person who the voice belonged to stepped into the small light the computer gave off, and revealed herself as the silver hair beauty, Zade.  
  
"Nice try, actually, it was pitiful, but I'll let you off" she said to a stunned Davis "Only if you tell me what you're doing"  
  
Davis wanted to answer, but all he could do was blush and try desperately to stifle his laughter.  
  
"What?" asked Zade, putting on a confused look "What's so funny?"  
  
Zade noticed that Davis wasn't looking at her face, rather her body, which had a semi-visible nighty draped over it. She instinctively covered her top with one arm and lightly smacked Davis on the head.  
  
"Idiot" she said half laughing and blushing "I'd turn around before that thing in your pants is permanently removed"  
  
With the threat being visualized in his head, Davis quickly turned around to face the computer.  
  
"So" half yelled Zade, walking back to room to put on something more appropriate "Why are you going to the real world?"  
  
"I just wanted to get out a bit" answered Davis as he turned around to find a more suitably dressed Zade, she was wearing a silver T-shirt with a big black wolf paw on it and a pair of black jeans with the same, but now silver and smaller, wolf paw logo "I thought I might go to the amusement park, just to relax for a night" "Sounds like a good idea" concluded Zade, holding up her Digi-vice to the computer screen "Let's go, Digi-port open"  
  
After the usual burst of light, the two found themselves in the warehouse. After opening the door and walking out, the two decided to catch a bus to the amusement park.  
  
"Ahhh" sighed Davis, as the bus stopped and he and Zade walked into the entrance of the park "Sure feels good to get out for a night"  
  
"Sure does" replied Zade as she walked up to the entrance booth "Two please" and with that, she gave the man in the booth a silver credit card, Davis noticed it had the same wolf paw on it.  
  
"Woah" exclaimed Davis, getting a closer look at the card "How'd you get this?".  
  
"I programmed it then downloaded it into the digital world, it gives me unlimited funds" replied Zade, impressed with her own work "And see the wolf print, my personal Logo".  
  
"Wicked" exclaimed Davis, obviously impressed "Can you show me how to program my own stuff?"  
  
"Later" replied Zade, walking through the crowd "But let's just enjoy the park".  
  
After that, Zade and Davis' conversation usually included laughter, or obviously showing their excitement and amusement. The pair rode most of the rides, played most of the games and Davis especially, ate from every food store. The main thing that stood out was the challenge between who could hit the target to knock the clown into the water (A/N-God how I hate clowns, they creep the shit out of me). Davis went first, but the clown kept mocking him, putting him off his game, and when he missed, the clown laughed his head off. When Zade was up, the clown looked into her eyes and started to get a little worried, a sweat drop forming on his head, when Zade through the ball, it hit the target dead on and released the clown into the freezing water below.  
  
"I hate clowns" Zade stated as she was handed a giant, silver, plush wolf doll "I hate them with a great passion"  
  
Davis started to freak out a little when he heard her talk in such a cold and dead manner. The two were almost finished with their fun as they decided to go home after one last ride.  
  
"The Ferris Wheel, just the ride to finish off a perfect evening" Davis pointed out, oblivious to the blush forming on Zade's face.  
  
The two were behind a small line as they waited for their turn. Suddenly, Davis spotted a head of spiky brown hair and another of strait orange hair.  
  
"Oh, crap" Davis swore, Zade, who was looking in the other direction, stared at Davis with confusion "It's Tai and Sora, what if they see us?"  
  
"Relax" yawned Zade, her tiredness effecting her sense of precaution "I'm sure the won't see us, after all, we are in a big crowd"  
  
"You're right" sighed Davis "It's only a small chance they'll see us, and a even smaller chace they'll recognize us"  
  
As Davis and Zade got into a booth, their worries slipped away and was replaced with excitement and joy as the Ferris Wheel started up, stopping so every booth could get a good feel of being on the top. As the booth stopped for the fifth time, Davis and Zade were position in the horizontal middle of the wheel, on the opposite side was Tai and Sora. The two pairs stared at each other as they noted their presence, the two leaders glaring as their female partners did the same.  
  
"We've found him" stated Tai to Sora as both continued to stare at the targets.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Sora, not breaking eye contact with the female on the opposite side of the wheel.  
  
"We leave, we can't do a thing without the Digimon"  
  
As Davis watched Tai and Sora exit the wheel and form into the crowd, relief washed over him as he sighed.  
  
"That was close" sighed Zade, looking into Davis' eyes as her own got that glassy look, like she was about to cry "I'm sorry, I should have known they could find us, and in such a weak position"  
  
"Its alright" cooed Davis "They're gone now, lets just enjoy the rest of the ride".  
  
After the ride was over, the two decided to walk to the warehouse and enjoy the rest of the night, which was rapidly forming into morning as the sun started to rise.  
  
"Holy crap" yelled Davis, looking at his watch "We've been here seven hours"  
  
"One of the best times in my life" stated Zade, who was watching the sun rise beyond the hills "Definitely one of the best".  
  
Davis smiled "Yeah, it really was" he stood beside Zade as they watched the sun rise together.  
  
Zade turned to Davis, and Davis looked into her eyes, bringing Davis' face down with her soft hands, Zade sweetly kissing him on the lips. Davis was stunned for a few seconds but was snapped out of it as she ran past him towards the warehouse, giggling all the way.  
  
"Hey, wait up" yelled Davis, as he tried to catch up to Zade. 


	13. Chapter 13: Fighting

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 13  
  
After the little adventure Davis and Zade had a week ago, things started to go back to normal, well, as normal as it could be while still being totally weird. The newly formed couple announced their relationship to the rest of the group, and they were glad it finally happened, I mean, there was so much sexual tension between the two you couldn't walk between them. Even though this news was surprising, nothing really changed between the five, except that Davis and Zade became a lot closer. Currently, Zade has been training Davis to harness his dark powers, he's basically mastered the physical side of his energy, and now he's started to focus on the mental capabilities it offers.  
  
"So" started Davis as he wiped his sweating forehead with his sleeve "How can I move this bloody chair if I'm 5 meters away from it?".  
  
"Just try" answered Zade, half ordering, half asking nicely "Concentrate on the chair, then imagine it lifting into the air".  
  
"Alright" sighed Davis, as he once again concentrated on the chair and nothing else.  
  
The chair suddenly moved a tiny bit as a dark glow surrounded it.  
  
"Lift, lift, lift" Davis repeated the mantra in his head as he imagined the chair slowly rising up.  
  
The chair began to rise slowly and wobble just a few centimeters off the ground. Suddenly, an alarm went off and filled the whole room, snapping Davis out of his concentration and sending the chair flying away, smashing into a wall.  
  
"Whoops" said Davis, who blushed and scratched the back of his head "Guess I put too much power into that one"  
  
"Indeed" stated Zade "No matter, time for school".  
  
The other three ran into the main area where Zade and Davis were training, fumbling with their clothes as they tried to put them on while running to the Digi-port. When the five were finally ready, Zade opened up the port and transported them to the warehouse.  
  
Everyone said good-bye to Ken as he left for his own school, that left the other four to get to their school on time.  
  
"Ahhh" sighed Davis, entering the room as the bell rang "Made it"  
  
Zade slipped out a small giggle as they sat down. Davis noticed a ball of blond hair being covered by a fisherman's hat, T.K was back. Fortunately the class time went smooth and T.K didn't even bother to acknowledge Davis or the others.  
  
As the bell rang to signify lunch, the class rose from their seats and left the room. Davis, Zade, Michael and Katherine found a nice place out on the field next to a tree to have lunch. Unfortunately, they forgot to bring their lunches with them, so Michael, Katherine and Zade, who promised to get Davis' lunch for him, left Davis to keep their spot safe.  
  
Davis was too busy staring out into the semi-cloudy sky to notice a person walk up behind him. The person tapped Davis one the shoulder, and as Davis turned around to look, the person sent a fist into Davis' cheek, sending him to the ground. When Davis looked up, he saw T.K looking down at him, rubbing his reddened knuckles. Quick as a flash, Davis got back up.  
  
"Can I help you T.M?" asked Davis in a mocking way, he always disliked T.K, but now he was free to do what he wanted to him "Maybe I can interest you with a fight, this time actually hit me, not girly little punches that don't hurt.  
  
"Glad to" replied T.K, matching Davis' mocking tone, as he sent another punch strait at Davis' face.  
  
Davis just smirked as the fist went sailing past him "Too slow T.Z" he mocked.  
  
T.K just growled slightly as he sent fist after fist at Davis, who was easily avoiding them, thinking that physical force wasn't going to win this, T.K had to use his smarts.  
  
"You know Kari talks about you" started T.K, noticing Davis was slightly slowing down "She says she's glad she doesn't have to worry about a pussy of kid like you to worry about and constantly save his ass time and time again.  
  
Davis was stunned at T.K's words, so stunned he didn't see the fist of his opponent smack into his face, sending him once more to the ground. He watched as T.K started smirking at him in a sickening way. His words made Davis furious, his eye's started glowing dark and flicks of electricity crackled off them. Davis got strait back and as T.K tried to punch him again, he caught the fist.  
  
"Now listen here" Davis whispered out menacingly "You can tell that bitch and the others that if they interfere once more, I'm going to personally kill all of you slowly and painfully" Davis span around T.K and locked his arm behind his back as he pushed him into the tree face first.  
  
By now a crowd had formed and circled T.K and Davis, not wanting to get any closer and risk their own necks. Even teachers had come to interfere, but the look they got from Davis held them back with fear.  
  
"And to prove I'm not joking" Davis said with malice dripping from every word "I'm going to give you something special"  
  
Davis stretched out T.K's arm and wound it around the tree, he then took his other arm, which was drilling T.K's head into the tree, and focused some of his dark powers into the newly formed fist. The next thing Davis did made T.K let out a blood-curdling scream that filled the whole school area, he smashed his fist into the T.K's arm. Davis could here the bones breaking under the impact and could see the flesh split, letting a small pool of blood escape and fall to the grassy floor below.  
  
Davis could already see the new Digi-destined running towards him and T.K, but he stayed there. As the others pushed themselves through the massive crowed, T.K slumped to the ground and started to whimper in pain. When the others finally entered the circle they found Davis staring at them with a psychotic smile on his face.  
  
"Well now" he started "Looks like your friend T.K thought he could take me down, obviously he failed and paid for his mistake".  
  
"You bastard" started Yolie, looking at T.K, who was cradling his arm "He was your friend, didn't saving the world together mean anything to you"  
  
"Note the key word in that sentence Yolie" mocked Davis "Was, meaning past tense"  
  
"Why Davis, just tell us why?" asked Cody, keeping his guard up "You must have some reason why your doing this"  
  
"Actually I do" answered Davis, his smile and mocking tone still in place "You see, I've lots of people and their Digimon constantly hounding me and I'm getting pretty sick of it, so now I'm going to kill you before you kill me"  
  
Davis started advancing on the frightened Digi-destined but something stopped him, he saw into Kari's eyes, such fear and care filled those eyes. Davis just shook his head and continued advancing, but once again, he looked into Kari's eyes and was overwhelmed by the emotions.  
  
"Next time" said Davis as he turned his back on them "You won't be so lucky" and with that, Davis sprinted off at an incredible speed through the crowd and strait out of the school, easily clearing the fence.  
  
Davis ran as fast as his powers allowed him, and in no time at all, he arrived at the warehouse. Quickly opening the door, he ported back to the facility in the other world and was surprised to find Zade, Michael and Katherine waiting for him.  
  
Zade went over to Davis and held him in a bone crushing, yet comfortable embrace. Davis returned the hug and started to slightly sniffle on her shoulder.  
  
"Shhh, it's alright" she cooed "I know your not a killer, even if you wanted to, I know you don't wanted to kill them".  
  
Knowing this was something they shouldn't see, Michael and Katherine left the two to sort things out.  
  
"We'll figure something out, I'm not going to let them hurt you" promised Zade as she held Davis even tighter.  
  
"I'll make sure of it" she thought to herself "They are going to pay"  
  
Sorry this took so long, I've found it hard to fit in my story with school work. Don't know when next updates will be. 


	14. Chapter 14: Thoughts

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 14  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?", the scream echoed off the pure white walls of the hospital, where a certain blonde Digi-destined was sent after having a fist shatter his arm, and where his brother had just started yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
Tai was furious as well as Matt, not only did T.K violate a direct order, he hurt himself in the process, but he thought it would be best if he stayed quiet in the shadows and let Matt have a go at yelling at someone.  
  
"WHAT IF DAVIS FINISHED YOU OFF, WHAT IF HE GOT EVEN MADDER AND ACTUALLY STARTED KILLING OTHERS, WHAT WOULD YOU DO THEN?" Matt continued, scaring the other Digi-destined who wanted to see T.K after the Davis incident.  
  
Matt could see that T.K wasn't even looking at him, but to the side where there was nothing, getting even more pissed off, he grabbed the collar of T.K's white hospital robe and yanked him forward.  
  
"What would you do when he comes to slaughter all that you love and care about" Matt growled, staring into his brothers eye's with flared anger.  
  
Once again, all T.K did was stare into the white wall off to the side.  
  
With a grunt, Matt pushed T.K back into a lying down position and stormed out of the small room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Now that Matt was gone, T.K finally looked up, hoping that now he would receive smiles and bright eyes from his friends, but all he found were dark stares and slight frowns. One by one the Digi-destined started filing out of the room, each giving T.K a dark glare before they left, finally leaving a defeated T.K in that empty room.  
  
With T.K thinking over his past actions, the rest of the remaining Digi- destined walked into the reception area of the hospital where they found their digimon partners asleep and Matt sitting down and rubbing his temples.  
  
"It's fine Matt" Sora cooed, trying to comfort the angry blonde.  
  
"Yeah, at least nothing serious happened" added Mimi, following Sora's lead.  
  
"He still disobeyed orders" Tai walked up to the three to remind them "He deserves what he got".  
  
"How can you say that?" Sora argued.  
  
"No, Tai's right" Matt interrupted "He disobeyed, and now he paid the price"  
  
The two girls remained silent, know that the boys were right, if T.K didn't let his anger get to him, he wouldn't be in that mess.  
  
Halfway across the room, the remainder of the new Digi-destined and their digimon were huddled in a small circle.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Yolie, sounding more concerned than ever "Can we fight Davis now that another of us has been put out of action?"  
  
"Maybe we don't have to" answered Cody, earning a confused look from everyone and the now awake digimon"  
  
"But, we have to fight him" argued Upamon "He's evil now"  
  
"No, well, not entirely" said Cody, continuing his theory "If he was completely evil, he would have killed us by now, but something stopped him, and I think it was Kari"  
  
"Huh me?" answered Kari, still a little confused "But, I thought Davis hated me?"  
  
"So why would Davis be stopped by her?" continued Gatomon, looking up at her partner.  
  
"It's true that evil Davis hates her, but our normal Davis might still be in their, with the same love he has for Kari" Cody answered.  
  
Kari didn't know to blush or feel bad about this new idea, but the thought of actually being loved by Davis still made blood rush to her face.  
  
"Maybe we can use this on Davis, have Kari to distract him long enough so we can have a chance to immobilize Davis while his guard is dropped" Cody went on, but it sounded like even he didn't like the idea, being a warrior with honor, Cody never liked fighting with an advantage, let alone fighting at all.  
  
"Even if we find a weak spot in Davis, we still have to worry about that bitch of his" Said Yolie, her eyes flaring with hatred "She's gonna be a toughie, but I think a combined attack could kill her"  
  
"Yolie, repeat the last part" asked Hawkmon.  
  
"I think a combined attack could.kill.her" Yolie repeated herself and realized what Hawkmon was getting at, she just said she could kill and sounded so casual about it.  
  
"My god" gasped Yolie "I just planned a way to murder someone, I didn't even know who she was, and I already wanted to destroy her"  
  
"Calm down Yolie" soothed Hawkmon "You were just caught up in your emotions, that's all, but we should focus on the task at hand, stopping Davis"  
  
"Your right" said Gatomon, curled up on Kari's lap "But we can't do a thing while Davis is in the digital world, he's in a place we don't know about and can't access his location because his Digi-port has a firewall".  
  
"And it's been done by a master hacker" said Izzi, who entered the little group and started explaining "Even I can't figure it out, the person must be a genius".  
  
"Hmm, let's look at our options, we can't get to Davis via the Digital World, but he has complete control over the protected port, not to mention a brand spanking new arsenal of powers and support" started Tentomon, who, like Izzi, decided to include himself in the conversation "In a nutshell, we're screwed".  
  
"Tentomon, what did I say about language" scolded Izzi.  
  
"Sorry, but being in trouble makes me kinda nervous" apologized Tentomon.  
  
"Guys, over here" Tai said from the other side of the large room "New plan"  
  
"What is it Tai?" asked Kari as she and the others walked up to Tai and the other older Digi-destined.  
  
"New plan of attack" started Tai, as he arranged a few materials on an empty table "Okay, imagine this rolled up magazine is the warehouse where Davis and the others come out, now we and our digimon, as illustrated as these coffee mugs, will surround the entrance in a semicircle, when Davis comes out, we digi-volve to maximum levels and use a combined attack to take Davis out while he's still in shock"  
  
"Simple enough" said Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, but it has lots of holes in it" argued Sora, looking over the 'map' "For starters, the combined force of our Digimon's attacks will take out us as well, not to mention an entire city block, secondly, with the time it takes to digi-volve, Davis might recover from the shock, if there is any, and attack us directly".  
  
Tai didn't answer, instead he slammed his fists onto the table, making the objects rock and fall down.  
  
"Look" he started, anger pulsing from every word "This is the best plan we have, if you don't like it, COME UP WITH A BETTER ONE ON YOUR OWN".  
  
No one had time to recover from Tai's sudden outburst before he stormed out of the reception room and into the darkness of night.  
  
"Oh man" sighed Sora, watching Agumon run after his partner "This things really gotten Tai stressed out, perhaps I should go talk with him"  
  
"No, don't" Kari asked, grabbing Sora's arm "Tai's just upset, he'll cool down in a day or so, he's best left alone for now"  
  
"Tai, wait up" pleaded Agumon as he came closer to his partner.  
  
Tai stopped and let Agumon catch up "I'm sorry Agumon" he apologized "This things getting out of control"  
  
"Don't apologize to me Tai" Said Agumon "Apologize to the others, they're the ones who need it"  
  
"Your right" Tai sighed "Let's go back"  
  
As they turned around to go back to the hospital, Tai and Agumon started to gear a soft growling noise coming out of the darkness.  
  
"What the?" Tai said to himself  
  
As Tai and Agumon stared into the shadows, they could see a small animal come out, as well as a girl with silver hair, then, quick as lightning, the girl darted out of sight, only to reappear in front of Tai and to deliver a roundhouse kick to his stomach, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"So" The female fighter started, placing a foot on his throat "This is the leader of the Digi-destined".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oooooh, looks like Zade's pissed off with Tai now, What will happen next? -Wolvie 


	15. Chapter 15: Worry

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 15  
  
Back in the digital world, Davis, Michael and Katherine, as well as their digimon, were training on the forest level. Seeing how Davis and ZeroXveemon in fighter mode were more than a match for the others, the others decided to double assault the two power enhanced fighters. Davis was against Michael and Katherine in hand-to-hand combat, test each person's speed, skill and stamina. Kiwimon and Seadramon were fighting ZeroXveemon, the digimon decided to focus on melee like their human counterparts, until the battle heated up and became more intense.  
  
"Woah" exclaimed Davis as a fist went flying past his head, only having under a second to dodge another, which he did just fine "This is hard"  
  
"Of course it is" replied Michael, lightly panting "If it was one on one, who'd easily win, this way you keep on your toes"  
  
"Besides" continued Katherine, launching a roundhouse kick at Davis side, only to have it blocked by his arms "With all the slacking off you've been doing, this training is a nice change of pace"  
  
"You're right" said Davis, grabbing on to Katherine's leg that was kicked at him, and spun around, the pull on the leg caused Katherine to follow Davis' spin, only he let go and sent her flying into Michael, which caused both of them to fall to the ground in a tangle, and leaving Davis standing up and smirking "So, up for another round?"  
  
"You bet" Michael answered, picking himself and Katherine up from the ground "This time we'll beat you"  
  
"Sure" Joked Davis as he dropped down into a fighter stance "Just be careful"  
  
As Michael and Katherine started moving closer to Davis, a loud explosion was heard and a massive cloud of dust rose up from the ground.  
  
"Well" said Davis, trying to see through the dust "Looks like the digimon have started using their attacks"  
  
Davis was right, across the field, ZeroXveemon had barely enough time to block the two attacks that headed towards him and avoided serious injury.  
  
"Hey Vee" Davis called out, using his Digimon's pet name, seeing how long it took to say the entire name "Everything alright?"  
  
"Just fine" His massive black digimon responded, a smile forming on his face "Now it's my turn"  
  
Everyone, including the digimon responsible for the previous attacks, had a massive sweat drop and a look of panic on their faces as they watched the insignias on the stomach and palms glow with a dark light, knowing fully well what this attack can do.  
  
"Mega Zero X Blast" cried out ZeroXveemon as he unleashed the ferocity of his devastating attack.  
  
The three separate shots merged into one and headed for the two digimon. Before the blast actually hit the two digimon, the one responsible for the attack controlled the massive energy wave to aim up words, smashing the roof of the facility and dissipate in the cold sky above.  
  
With the thought of the oncoming doom heading strait towards them, Kiwimon and Seadramon were paralyzed with fear, even after the blast was sent into the sky at the last second. While the two were still stunned, the other digimon was on the ground laughing his lungs out.  
  
"Man, you guys should've seen yourselves" said the Black digimon between fits of hysterical laughter.  
  
But what ZeroXveemon didn't see, was a steel girder dangling above him, having been knocked by the attack, it was dangling by a thin wire. When the wire finally snapped, the girder was dropped strait onto ZeroXveemon's head.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" the giant fighter repeated, rubbing the spot where he was hit.  
  
The others, who finally snapped out of their daze, started to laugh as they watched such a powerful digimon rub his sore spot from one single girder.  
  
Davis wiped a tear, caused from all the laughing, from his eye "So, does anyone know were Zade went, she said she'd be back by now"  
  
"I don't think she told anyone" replied Katherine in a serious tone "I worried about her"  
  
"Yeah, me too" Michael added "She's never been gone this long without telling us.  
  
"I'll go look for her" said Davis as he put his jacket back on "I'm sure it's nothing too dangerous, she's quite capable"  
  
"Let's go Davis" said the now De-Digi-volved Veemon "You shouldn't be too long"  
  
"You're right" Replied Davis as he held up his D3 to the main computer, engulfing him in white light and transporting him to the warehouse.  
  
"Now let's see" said Davis as he looked into his D3 "Where's Zade"  
  
Davis scanned his D3's map and found the black blip he was looking for, only to discover it was accompanied by a red blip.  
  
"She's in trouble, we have to go after her" Davis exclaimed to his partner.  
  
"Should we contact the others?" asked the little black dinosaur. "It think it would be best if we didn't, they're probably too tired to fight" Replied Davis, his worry becoming incredibly obvious "She's near the hospital, which is about a 10 minute run from here, and Ken's house is on the way, so we can get him to come"  
  
Davis and Veemon started to sprint their way to Ken's house, luckily he wasn't sparring with them before, otherwise they'd probably be alone in this mess. When they got to Ken's place Davis rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hello, oh, Davis, Veemon, nice to see you" Said Mrs.Ichijouji upon answering the door "Do you need Ken for something?"  
  
"Nice to see you too ma'am, but yes, we do need Ken" Said Davis who was still jogging in place.  
  
"Ken's in his room, come on in" Said Ken's mother as she let the two in the house and in to Ken's room"  
  
"Davis, Veemon, need something?" asked Ken as he saw his visitors.  
  
"Yeah, Zade in trouble with the others, and Michael and Katherine are too tired to help" Replied Davis in a hurried tone.  
  
"Okay, come on Wormmon" Said Ken as he picked up Wormmon and headed for the front door as he passed his confused mother "Got to go Mom, see you soon"  
  
"But Ken, wa-" Before she could finish, Ken shut the door and headed out into the street with Davis "Keep safe Ken"  
  
"So, what's going on?" asked Ken as he ran along Davis and Veemon "What's up with Zade?"  
  
"Don't know" replied Davis "She said she needed to go out and do 'something' with Wolfmon, but she said she'd only be 20 minutes, and it's been over and hour"  
  
"Could it be something to do with the others?" Ken asked  
  
"Maybe, anyway we should concentrate on getting there as soon as possible" Said Davis "Who knows what she'll do"  
  
The rest of the run was ran in silence, when Davis and Ken, as well as their digimon finally got to the large driveway of the hospital, they saw a lone figure surrounded in darkness walking away from the hospital, as they watched on, they saw a small dinosaur run up to the person, both talked for a while, then they started to walk back towards the hospital but stopped again, this time, another person with long hair appeared from the bushes along with a small wolf, the new person attacked the first one and sent him to the ground. Davis and Ken watched as the person who attacked the first brought her face out of the shadows.  
  
"It's Zade" exclaimed the four spectators. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mwahahahaha, I am the master of cliff hangers, till next time - Wolvie. 


	16. Chapter 16: Hurt

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 16  
  
As Zade slowly applied more pressure on to Tai's throat, she heard the rustle of bushes and the sound of rubber and claws hitting the street from a distance. Still keeping her foot in place she looked around, and from the darkness, she could make out Davis, Ken, Veemon and Wormmon.  
  
"Davis?" she asked herself "What's he doing here?"  
  
Tai, realizing that his attacker's thoughts were else were, he fished in his pockets for his Digi-vice, when he found it, he held it up to a stunned Agumon.  
  
"Okay Agumon" Whispered Tai, his flow of oxygen being nearly cut off "Digi- volve"  
  
While Zade was still busy watching Davis run up, Agumon started to glow.  
  
"Agumon Digi-volve to ... Greymon" yelled the newly Digi-volved dinosaur.  
  
"What the" said Zade as she looked around to see a massive orange and brown dinosaur ran at her, it's horn lowered and ready to attack.  
  
Before she could move, the horn made contact, digging into her side, and as Greymon lifted his head, the horn cut a deep gash into Zade, flinging her off Tai.  
  
Davis was stunned when he finally reached his destination, what he saw was enough to send into a berserk rage. First he looked at Zade, who was lying on the bricks, a massive wound in her side with blood seeping out of it, then, he looked at Greymon, with his horn stained red with blood, a few drops remained.  
  
"Davis" Greymon growled softly "I'm sorry, it was the only thing I could do"  
  
Davis didn't answer, instead gave the massive Digimon a dark glare. With his dark powers giving him speed, he rushed at Greymon, jumped high enough so he was level with head, than gave the dinosaur a spinning kick to the brown armor he wore. The powered up kick was enough to send Greymon to the ground and shatter a small section of the head gear.  
  
Davis kept beating the fallen digimon with all the dark power he could muster, punching, kicking, it didn't matter as long as he could cause the digimon the pain he put Zade in. This went on for a minute until Davis heard a yell from the hospital.  
  
"Howling Blaster" Yelled Garurumon as he sent a blue energy beam at Davis, knocking him off Greymon and onto the bricks below, he then went up to the fallen Digimon while Matt went to Tai at his side "Are you okay Greymon?"  
  
"Apart from being beaten severely by a pissed off human, I'm just dandy" Replied Greymon, obviously his humor was still intact "Looks like the others are coming as well"  
  
Davis watched as the other capable Digi-destined were rushing out of the hospital with their champion digimon "Ken, Veemon, Wormmon, I'm gonna need a little help"  
  
"Sure thing" said the three in unison, as two bright lights, one black and one white, emitted from the two digimon and as the light disappeared, ZeroXveemon fighter mode and Stingmon emerged.  
  
"Wolfmon, take care of Zade" Davis asked the little wolf digimon.  
  
"Right, be careful Davis" Replied Wolfmon as he ran towards his partner.  
  
"Davis please, we don't have to fight" pleaded Kari, hoping he would calm down.  
  
"Don't we, last time I checked, one of you just mauled the person I love, and then you go and say we don't have to fight, well I'm not buying" Snapped Davis, who was standing on top on his partners head.  
  
"Xveemon, please, we're not playing around" Angewoman continued Kari's plead  
  
"Hmpf, you two know a lot about playing around don't you, like how you play around with Davis' and my emotions, I can't believe we ever fell for you" growled ZeroXveemon, getting a reassuring pat from Davis "And it's ZeroXveemon, Xveemon is no more"  
  
"Is this what it's all about, are you too just whining because we don't like you that way, that's really shallow" countered Angewoman, thinking they're just doing this for affection.  
  
"Bad thing to say" said Ken, who was beside Stingmon.  
  
Davis and his partner were enraged by Angewoman's words, and instead of continuing their verbal battle they rushed at the mass of digimon. Davis flipped off his partner's head, flying past the digimon, and landing in front of the Digi-destined.  
  
"No digimon to save you now, they're too busy with ZeroXveemon" said Davis with a dark face.  
  
"Please, can't we just go back to how things were before" asked Kari, tears welling up.  
  
"Go back, to what, go back to laughing and joking behind my back, I know what you do when you think I can't hear you, you still think I'm not a good leader, after all I've done for you, all the times I saved your asses, we can never go back, never"  
  
"Please Dav-" started Tai, but was interrupted by Davis  
  
"It's not Davis anymore, Davis is the name my friends call me, to my enemies, I am the Digi-Slayer" said Davis in a cold voice, chilling everyone around him "Now it's time to pay for all you've done to me" Davis started advancing, behind him were the fallen digimon of the Digi- destined, all knocked out from ZeroXveemon's powerful attacks, but before he actually attacked anyone, Ken called for Davis.  
  
"Davis, come quickly" yelled Ken from over the battle field "It's Zade"  
  
Davis turned around and began running past the beaten digimon towards his love "Zade" he spoke as he reached her, he turned to Wolfmon "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's too far hurt to recover, she's lost too much blood" said Wolfmon in a defeated voice.  
  
"NO" Yelled Davis as he kneeled beside Zade, gently lifting her unconscious form and cradling it "She can't die, she just can't"  
  
Suddenly, the dark aura of Davis' power started to glow, as it grew, a similar dark aura encased Zade, the two aura's intertwined and merged, sealing the two in some sort of cocoon. The cocoon started to hum a strange, haunting sound, until the sound stopped and the cocoon dissipated, revealing Davis and a fully healed Zade.  
  
As the others watched on, Davis picked up the unconscious Zade and stood up, turning around and walking away from the hospital, Ken, Stingmon, ZeroXveemon and Wolfmon following behind. Suddenly, Davis stopped, and turned around.  
  
"Don't think that you've won" said Davis, the dark scowl on his face remaining "We'll be back, and we will kill you" And with that, they vanished into the darkness.  
  
Zade woke up in a panic, sweat glistening from her skin, the last thing she remembered was Greymon charging at her, the rest was a blur, she looked around and found her self in her room, and found Davis in a chair next to her bed, fast asleep. A quick prod to the side instantly woke Davis up.  
  
"Huh, wha?" mumbled Davis, still under the influence of sleep.  
  
Zade giggled at his actions. When Davis saw she was awake and healthy, all he could do was stare at her and smile.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake" said Davis, staring into her amethyst eyes "You had me worried for a sec"  
  
"Well, I'm sure I can make it up to you" she replied, grabbing Davis' hand and flinging him onto the bed, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in to a long kiss.  
  
"Woah, you sure know how to make it up to people" gasped Davis as he came up for air.  
  
"Only for you" she said as she jumped out of bed, when she stood, she noticed the damage to her clothes "Aw man, this is gonna take ages to fix, not to mention the blood stains, huh, blood?"  
  
"Long story" said Davis, getting up and wrapping his arms around Zade's waist "Besides, all that matters is that you're here with me"  
  
"I guess you're right" she said breaking Davis' hold and walking out of her room "You can tell me over breakfast, I'm starving"  
  
Davis only smiled and followed after her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A record for Wolvie, one chapter from scratch in less than half an hour, see ya next time - Wolvie 


	17. Chapter 17: Tension

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 17  
  
After the battle with Davis and the extremely powerful ZeroXveemon a few weeks ago, the Digi-destined were feeling extremely low. Tai has been organizing meeting after meeting to discuss strategies on how to defeat Davis. All of the destined have been reduced to tired, weaker versions of themselves, everyone's hope of defeating Davis has greatly diminished, while their doubt has multiplied ten fold.  
  
We find the remaining chosen ones and their digimon in Tai's room, once again discussing plans on beating Davis. No one was talking though, all the energy they once had was gone, depleted from the lack of sleep, the worry, and the thought of being destroyed by one of their own.  
  
"Okay" Tai sighed in a defeated tone "We know that Davis has a new range of powers, maybe we could use them against him, if we-" but before he could finish, Mimi cut in.  
  
"We've been through this before" she protested in anger "Davis is just too strong, maybe we should just let him destroy us, we've nothing against him"  
  
"What" retaliated Tai, his anger flaring up once more "Are you saying we should just lay down and die?"  
  
"Open your eye's Tai" yelled Sora "We have no upper hand in this battle, his power is just too great, and half of us don't even want to fight Davis in the first place"  
  
Tai was speechless, for once in his role as leader, he realized what Sora was saying was true, they had nothing against him, every aspect, every scenario they thought up, he had the upper hand.  
  
Tai sighed in frustration, turned around, and headed towards the door "Meeting adjourned" he stated "You can all go home now" and with Agumon getting up and trailing behind his partner, he walked out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
"Tai's really in over his head on this one" said T.K, his broken arm wrapped in a cast and hanging from a sling "Maybe we should have someone else take over and lead us"  
  
Kari, upon hearing those words, got up from sitting on the bed, walked up to T.K, stared into his eyes with hers full of pain and disgust, and sapped him across the face.  
  
"How can you say that" she shrieked "Tai is the greatest thing this group has ever had, he has put his friends before himself countless times, and in his point of despair, you act like a total jerk and say that he's in over his head and should replaced, treating him like he's just something you use and get another when he's used up, just replace him, your unbelievable T.K, and you call yourself a friend"  
  
T.K was stunned by her words, as they finally sank in, he hung his head in shame "I'm sorry" he apologized "I didn't know what I was saying, your absolutely right, I shouldn't be able to call myself a friend, I-I gotta get some air" and with that he walked out of the room, his head still hanging low.  
  
The others soon departed from Tai's room, leaving it empty and lifeless. Halfway across the city, Tai was walking through the park, the one they had that meeting on fighting Davis, with Agumon, both were enjoying an ice cream cone.  
  
"Mmm, nothing cures the blues like an ice cream" said Agumon happily as he licked his massive cone.  
  
Tai laughed at Agumon's behavior "Haha, your right there buddy" he said as he, like Agumon, licked his frozen dessert.  
  
They decided to sit by the fountain for a few minutes, to let the ice cream digest into their systems.  
  
"Ooh, digital brain freeze" whined Agumon, holding his between his claws.  
  
"Haha, you shouldn't have eaten it so fast" laughed Tai, watching his partner in ice cream related pain.  
  
Suddenly, Tai's Digi-vice went off, as he looked into it, he saw five blips, four red, the one black, coming towards the center of his Digi-vice at a slow speed.  
  
"They must be walking, but why" Tai thought to himself "Why would they openly walk around in the open"  
  
"What is it Tai?" asked the small dinosaur, completely recovered from his pain.  
  
"The others, they're close" answered Tai, not looking up from his little display screen.  
  
As Tai watched the blips come closer, he looked up and found the five people, Davis, Zade, Ken, Michael and Katherine, walking down the concrete walk path, luckily they didn't see him. As he watched, he saw them stop to talk, he was still out of hearing range so he couldn't tell what they were saying. He watched on, as he did, Davis and Zade wrapped an arm around each other and kept talking, suddenly, Ken started talking and the others waved good-bye as he walked off towards the bushes, the others then kept on walking, Davis and Zade broke their embrace and talked to Michael and Katherine more than to each other.  
  
"Tai, they're getting away" alerted Agumon as he watched the four enemies walk away.  
  
"It's alright Agumon" said Tai, his gaze focused on Ken 'They're too strong, but Ken isn't let's go"  
  
Both human and partner got off the bench and followed Ken through the bushes, staying far enough so he wouldn't noticed. After a few minutes of walking through the vegetation of the park, Tai and Agumon discovered Ken walking to a lone seat bench, to the leader's confusion, Ken just sat there, staring out into the surrounding vegetation. Suddenly, Tai heard the rustle of bushes from the other side of the circle. Tai watched on, and as a figure immerged from the bushes, he knew who it was.  
  
"Yolie" he thought to himself in confusion "What's she doing with Ken"  
  
"Glad you could come" Tai heard Ken say to Yolie, luckily he hadn't been seen yet  
  
"Sorry I'm late, it's getting harder and harder to keep meeting you and still think I don't anything about you or Davis" she apologized  
  
"That's alright, I'm just glad you're still able to see me" Ken said, continuing the conversation "So what's happening with the others?"  
  
"Everyone is feeling low and defeated, we can't go on much longer" Said Yolie, Tai was furious that she's been leaking out information to the enemy  
  
"I'm sorry about Davis, I'll have a talk with him, I'll see if he'll stop this pointless fighting" Ken said.  
  
"It's all our fault, we should have never teased him, he was our friend, and we didn't even care about him, I'm so ashamed" cried Yolie, tiny drops of salt water dripping to the ground below  
  
"Shhh, It's alright, you didn't know Davis would turn out like he did" cooed Ken  
  
"But it still doesn't account for all the mean things we've said, and we never told you before" she kept on crying.  
  
"Yes, you did say those things, but it's not like you truly meant them" Ken kept trying to quiet down Yolie, finally, his cooing paid off.  
  
Yolie sat upright again and looked into Ken's eyes "Your right, I've got to stop feeling sorry for myself, we should plan on stopping Davis" Yolie sniffled.  
  
Tai had enough of this act of betrayal, as silently as he could, he left the two to their talking. When he got out of the bushes, he found Kari and Gatomon standing next to Agumon, who had left Tai and went to guard the entrance.  
  
"Kari?" Asked Tai in confusion "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Gatomon and I were discussing a plan on Davis, and we found Agumon here, so we waited until you got back, what were you doing back there any way?" Kari answered, adding a question into her answer  
  
"I found we have a leak in our operation" Said Tai, sounding only slightly annoyed  
  
"What, who?" asked Kari  
  
"Yolie, she's been sharing information with Ken, probably from day one" Said Tai, dropping back down to his normal tone "So anyway, you said you had a plan" "Yeah" sighed Kari "But I'm not sure it will work, if I talk to Davis, I might be able to convince him to come back to us, you know he's had a crush on me since we met, maybe we can use that"  
  
"Good idea" Said Tai "But you heard what he said at the Battle"  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Davis please, we don't have to fight" pleaded Kari, hoping he would calm down.  
  
"Don't we, last time I checked, one of you just mauled the person I love, and then you go and say we don't have to fight, well I'm not buying" Snapped Davis, who was standing on top on his partners head.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Kari sighed, remembering what he said "I know, but he might still have feelings for more, it's just an idea though"  
  
"But a plan none the less" said Tai, slightly perking up "It's worth a shot, let's go home and think it over a bit"  
  
And with that, the two people and their digimon left the park, the sun shrinking behind them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Not very exciting I know, but I have to do something to flesh the story out, till next time - Wolvie 


	18. Chapter 18: Relaxation

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 18  
  
Once again we find the facility in the digital world dark and silent. After a intense day of training, everybody was tired and decided to call it a night, not even noticing that the time had reached around 3:00 in the morning.  
  
The main room was silent, well, until the faint sound of rubber hitting metal constantly could be heard. The person responsible for the noise was once again, Davis, like before he quietly tiptoed to the across the room, but this time, he had a wide awake Veemon with him and instead of heading towards the Digi-port, he and his partner quietly made their way towards the front entrance of the massive building. The two had just finished typing in the final digit on the pass console next to the door, when all of a sudden.  
  
"Sneaking around again are you?" said a strong, feminine voice from the shadows  
  
Last time he was caught in the dark, Davis freaked out completely, but this time, he just smiled and faced the darkness.  
  
"Can't help it" he said with a big smile "I just need to get some fresh air"  
  
Out from the shadows, Davis' silver hair girlfriend, Zade, walked up to him and stared into his eye's.  
  
"Just be careful, and don't be out too late" she ordered, walking back to her room.  
  
"Yes mother" Davis snickered, but from seeing the fires of Zade's eyes, he instantly shut up and walked out into the snow.  
  
"Okay Veemon, ready to have some relaxation" asked the spiky hair boy.  
  
"You bet" and with that, Veemon Digi-volved into ZeroXveemon.  
  
Davis jumped onto the giant digimon and the two of them flew over the massive snow field. After a few minutes of bone freezing chill factor, the two landed right in the center of the forest that contains the Digi-port back to Davis' house. As the two walked further into the forest, they found the spot they were looking for. It was a small clearing that had a medium sized hot spring taking up most of the area, the small waterfall that continuously supplied the spring with water gave off a soothing noise.  
  
"YAHOO!!" screamed Davis as he dived into the spring, after his clothes, up until his boxers, were taken off and placed on a rock.  
  
"YAHOO!!" mimicked the small black Veemon as he too, jumped into the warm water.  
  
"It's nice to have the ability to relax" said Davis as he leaned up against some rocks around the rim of the pool. Veemon sighed in agreement "You're right Davis, but still." The rookie said as he stared into the blanket of stars above.  
  
"What?" asked Davis as he looked at his partner.  
  
Veemon stopped looking up at the sky and instead started at the small waterfall "It's just, sometimes I get the feeling that we could have prevented all of this, that we could still be friends with the other Digi- destined"  
  
Davis smiled at his friend "Why Veemon, how philosophical of you, I didn't think you had it in you"  
  
Veemon faced Davis with an angry look in his eyes "What do you mean? I'm not stupid, besides, I'm shocked that you even knew what philosophical meant, let alone pronounce it"  
  
"Grrr, why you" growled Davis as he pounced on his partner, sending him under the water.  
  
Veemon broke free of the humans grip and swam to the surface. When he reached it, he turned to Davis and let off a small growl, this caused Davis to fake a scream and swim to the end of the spring, but the Digimon's ability to swim really fast foiled his attempts, and with a mighty pull, Veemon dragged Davis back into the center of the spring.  
  
"You're going down" said the Digimon with a serious tone.  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared" taunted Davis.  
  
And with that, the little black dinosaur went off like a rocket towards his prey.  
  
"Nice try" said Davis as he focused some of his dark powers to lift him out of the water, dodging Veemon's attack "But not good enough"  
  
"Hey, no fair" complained Veemon to a now levitating Davis "If you're gonna use powers" Just then, Veemon started to glow, and finally turning into ZeroXveemon "Then I'm gonna use mine"  
  
"Oh crap" thought Davis as the massive Digimon flew at him.  
  
Though as fast as ZeroXveemon was, Davis still managed to avoid the sharp horn on his head. The play fight went on for at least 30 minutes, neither side showing the tiniest bit of mercy when it came to throwing, flying, or tickling, there was even a time where ZeroXveemon caught Davis in his mouth, and left him there for a few seconds, finally releasing the saliva covered human.  
  
"Ewww, gross" whined Davis after being in the mouth of his champion partner "I'm covered in Dino-Juice"  
  
The De-Digi-volved Veemon was rolling in the grass around the spring in a laughing fit, the sight of Davis covered head-to-toe in spit was enough to subdue the mightiest of Digimon. After a quick dip to wash away the slime, Davis jumped out of the spring and began to use his powers to dry himself off.  
  
"What a great night it's been" said Veemon, walking up to Davis.  
  
"Yeah, so, you ready to Digi-port back ho-" Davis caught himself from finishing his sentence.  
  
Veemon could sense his partner's distress, looking at the T.V, Veemon spoke up "It's alright, I know you want to go home, it's alright, we can for a little while".  
  
Davis smiled at his partner "Thanks pal".  
  
And with that, the two headed towards the small T.V and transported themselves back into the real world. Inside Davis' room, nothing had changed, his clothes were still scattered on the floor, his schoolwork was laid across his bed, in Davis' eyes, it was perfect. Since it was late, no one was awake, so that gave Davis plenty of time to look around. He was just about finished and starting to head back to his room when he heard the creak of the floor.  
  
"Shit" he thought to himself "Someone's up" he wasted no time bolting back to his room, but as he did, he heard the voice of his sister.  
  
"Davis?" said Jun, as she walked blindly in the dark, following the sound of feet hitting the floor "Is that you?"  
  
When she got to Davis' room, she opened the door and found the blinding flash of light the Digi-port gave off, and inside that light was the silhouette of her brother and his digimon.  
  
"Davis wait" Jun pleaded, getting on her knees and crying, but it was too late, the flash was gone and so was Davis "Why Davis, Why?" she asked herself as she continuously cried on the carpet.  
  
Back in the digital world, Davis and Veemon were walking away from the TV.  
  
"It was the right thing to do Davis" said Veemon, seeing how his partner hung his head low "If she stopped you, we might have been caught by the others"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right" sighed Davis as he picked his head up "Well, we might as well be getting ba-"  
  
But before Davis could finish his sentence, a arrow made out of pure light sped strait towards his chest, and with a blinding dazzle, struck right through his body, but left no trace of impact when it exited through the other side. Davis sank to the ground, the ferocity of the attack knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Davis? What happ-" Like Davis, Veemon's sentence was cut short as another arrow entered the Digimon's body and left without a trace, also knocking him out.  
  
From a distance, two figures where cloaked in shadows, both were slender, but one was larger than the other.  
  
"Are you sure this the right thing to do?" asked the larger figure in a feminine voice.  
  
"Yes" said the smaller figure, walking out of the shadows to reveal herself as the Digi-destined known as Kari "I'm very sure"  
  
"I hope so" said Angewoman as she too, stepped out of the shadows. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________  
  
I AM THE MASTER OF CLIFFHANGERS, MWAHAHAHAHAHA - Wolvie 


	19. Chapter 19: Attempt

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 19  
  
"Uhh" groaned Davis as he slowly regained consciousness "Where am I?"  
  
"You're safe, that's all you need to know" answered a blurry figure, standing right in front of the spiky headed fighter "Don't worry, we won't hurt you"  
  
"What the, hey" exclaimed Davis as he realized that he was chained to a cave wall, his shackles glowing a white light "What do you want from me"  
  
As the seconds passed, Davis could see that the blurry figure in front of him was his once loved, now hated friend, Kari Yamagi.  
  
"You" He hissed, eye's forming slits from hatred  
  
"Please Davis, we ju-" Kari started, but Davis interrupted  
  
"Just what, Yamagi? Help me? Or do you just want the pleasure of killing me yourself?" Davis spat at her, his fury bubbling to the brink "Where's Veemon?"  
  
"Look to your left" Answered Kari  
  
Davis tilted his throbbing head to the side, there beside him, chained in the same shackles, was he digimon partner.  
  
"And in regards to your previous questions, I brought you here so I could have a talk to you" Kari finished her sentence off.  
  
"Where done talking, forever" Davis tried to break free of his chains, but a wave of pain coursed through his body when he tried "What the hell are these things?"  
  
"They're shackles made out of pure light, you can't break them" answered Kari, Davis responded by huffing "Look, I want to talk about that day in school, when I-"  
  
"When you ripped my heart out and rammed your heel into it" inserted Davis, vile dripping from every word.  
  
"When I acted stupidly and ruined what may have been a beautiful relationship" Kari continued "Before you say anything, I want to give you something I should have given you a long time ago"  
  
Kari slowly walked up to Davis, cupped his face in her hands, and gently brought her lips in to contact with his. The kiss lasted for at least a minute, none moving just frozen in place, until Kari finally stepped back, a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, did you like it?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Come closer" Davis ordered softly, and as Kari drew nearer, Davis smiled at her, and then spat in her face.  
  
"You stupid bitch" laughed Davis "You really think I liked that, your technique really sucks, besides, how could I like anything that came from someone as pathetic and wimpy as you, at least Zade isn't a weak little girl like you"  
  
Kari said nothing from Davis' verbal assault, instead she slapped him as hard as she could, but instead of hurting Davis, he laughed harder.  
  
"Hahaha, do you really think slapping will help? I mean, you remember what it did last time".  
  
"So, so I mean nothing to you?" asked Kari in a severely hurt voice.  
  
"No, you do mean something to me" Davis continued laughing "You're number one on 'Davis' list on who to kill'"  
  
Just then, Gatomon returned from patrolling the area, to see Davis laughing in his situation was very bizarre, so she rushed up to her partner.  
  
"Oh, hey Gatomon, you just missed the best part, you see, Kari just did this lame attempt to sway me by offering herself to me, can you believe she can be so slutty?"  
  
Gatomon hissed at the former leader, anger bubbling away inside her, she made a move to attack Davis, but Kari held her back.  
  
"This will shut you up" Said Kari as she snapped her fingers, as she did, white lightening rippled over Veemon's body, making the little dinosaur scream out in agony.  
  
"VEEMON" screamed Davis as he tried to help his partner, but once again felt the white hot pain of the shackles.  
  
As Kari snapped her fingers once more, the lightning stopped and Veemon slumped against the wall, small sections of him smoking from the previous attack.  
  
"Fine, I surrender" said Davis in a defeated tone "Do what you will to me, just don't hurt Veemon".  
  
"It's not that simple" said Kari "We need both of you to extract the power out of you both"  
  
"But, how?" asked Davis, wondering how they could have figured out the secret of his power.  
  
"A quick trip to Gennai and a history lesson on the Digi-Slayer" said T.K as he walked into the small cave, accompanied by Patomon "We know all about the powers"  
  
"Then it will be no surprise on how I'm going to kill you" answered Davis with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
Kari snapped her fingers again, once more sending Veemon into a world of pain as the light ran along his body, burning him. She snapped them again, and the screaming stopped.  
  
"Davis, don't fight, you've lost" said T.K, walking up to Davis.  
  
Davis suddenly burst out into a howling laughter, his laughs echoed off the walls and out of the cave into the surrounding area. T.K rammed the fist on his non-broken arm into Davis' gut, reducing his laughs to a quiet chuckle.  
  
"Now that's where you're wrong, T.G old boy" chuckled Davis "You've just given me enough time to get out of here"  
  
"Impossible" snapped Kari "Those chains I've made can resist the mightiest of dark powers".  
  
"That may be, but the wall isn't dark power proof is it?" questioned Davis.  
  
With a new found power, Davis rose from his limp stature and stood upright. As he started to yell from building up power, the walls began to tremble, and with a mighty burst of dark energy, Davis blew the wall behind him away, and the white shackles that bound him and Veemon dissipated from existence, having nothing to hold on to.  
  
"Well, now" said Davis as he rubbed his wrists "Looks like the tables have turned".  
  
As Davis started to advance on his former friends, Veemon stirred from his unconscious state.  
  
"Da-Davis" whimpered the badly hurt Digimon "Please, so much pain"  
  
Davis stopped advancing and turned around to aid his digimon. As he picked up his partner, he turned around to face his enemies.  
  
"What you have done is unforgivable" he said with anger and vile oozing from every syllable "You will pay, mark my words".  
  
Before he walked off, he grabbed the goggles given to him by the previous leader of the Digi-destined and threw them on the ground, force of the impact shattered the glass inside the frames and there they lay, never to be worn again. And with that, Davis darted off into the horizon with his beaten digimon.  
  
"He's becoming way to strong" said Kari as she kneeled over the goggles "At this rate, nothing will stop him".  
  
"You're right, I think it's time to end Davis once and for all, regardless of the other choices" said T.K as he watched the horizon.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
Now holidays are up, you should expect more frequent updates - Wolvie 


	20. Chapter 20: Rescue

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 20  
  
"Ugh" grunted Davis as he walked the endless miles through snow covered terrain. After that humiliating encounter with Kari Yamagi, his former obsession of love, it was a miracle he got this far, both carrying Veemon and sustaining a warm aura around himself and his partner.  
  
"Veemon, I-I'm sorry" he whispered to his unconscious partner, as he too, began to slip into unconsciousness, but as a final desperation, he flared up his aura, hoping to god that something, digimon or not would find him. Luckily for our hero, he attempt was not in vain.  
  
As Zade, Davis' beautiful girlfriend, was walking down one of the many corridors of the facility, she suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine.  
  
"What is it Zade?" asked her feral canine partner, Wolfmon, who had obviously sensed the odd look in his companion's face "Is everything alright?"  
  
"No, something's wrong" she answered, worry etched all over her face "It's Davis, I felt his energy a few seconds ago, it was really strong, but then it just, stopped, completely"  
  
'Is it far away?" the little wolf inquired further.  
  
"No, about a hundred miles from here" she answered "Something must be wrong, I've never felt such desperation in his power before"  
  
"We've got to hurry then, he could be hurt" said Wolfmon as he sped towards the main door, following behind him was Zade, her thoughts purely focused on saving her love.  
  
"Okay Wolfmon, time to Digi-volve" ordered Zade as she fitted on a pain or black gloves, which matched her tightly hugging, spandex body suit in color perfectly, she thought this would stand out and keep her warm without dragging her down.  
  
"Ugh, I haven't Digi-volved in a long time, this is gonna feel good" said the small canine as he began to glow.  
  
"Wolfmon, Digi-volve to .. JagerWolfmon"  
  
From the tiny, glowing silhouette that was once Wolfmon, came forth a much larger animal, a giant silver wolf, equipped with 4 shining black hip and shoulder armour.  
  
"Alright JagerWolfmon" said Zade as she hopped onto the large canine's furry back "Let's go save Davis and Veemon"  
  
As they bolted off into the snowy wasteland, Zade constantly was searching for Davis' energy signal, it was hard to tell from the vastness of the snowfield and the weakness of his signal. After a half an hour of searching, both rider and ridden spotted a dark hump sticking out of the pure white snow.  
  
"Davis" screamed Zade as she hopped of her partner and ran towards the fallen figure of Davis "JagerWolfmon, he's hurt, let's get him on and get him home"  
  
After the struggle of placing Davis and Veemon onto JagerWolfmon, the two conscious ones dashed back home, the incentive of saving his friends was more than enough incentive for JagerWolfmon to ran as fast as he could back home.  
  
After what he thought was an eternity, Davis finally awoke. As he opened his eyes, he could only make out blurred images of the objects surrounding him, but as the seconds went by, they became more clear. The one object in particular he focused on was a human sized blur of black and silver, until it finally focused into his lovely girlfriend.  
  
"Zade" he whispered, still strength deprived "You saved me"  
  
She smiled down at the teenager that lay beside her "Yes" she answered "But if it wasn't for JagerWolfmon, I wouldn't have gotten to you in time"  
  
"JagerWolfmon?" asked Davis, his curiosity taking over.  
  
"Wolfmon's champion form" Zade stated  
  
"Oh" said Davis, he didn't think he had enough energy to stay awake, let alone keep talking.  
  
"So, are you able to tell me what happened before I found you?" asked Zade, hoping to get some answers.  
  
"Kari, attacked us, chained us up, I fought back, Veemon hurt, tried to get back" Said Davis in a jumbled sentence, the encounter was still fuzzy in his mind.  
  
Zade's face began to darken as she heard Kari's name, and as Davis continued his garbled sentence, she grew madder and madder, but, for Davis' sake, she calmed down "And then we found you last week, lying in the snow, protecting Veemon" she finished off the story for Davis.  
  
"What? A week? But, where's Veemon" Davis sat up in a panic, his concern for Veemon giving him a short boost of strength.  
  
"Shh, calm down" Cooed Zade as she placed a hand on his shoulder "He's fine, he's playing with Wolfmon right now, don't worry"  
  
As Davis' fear for Veemon died away, so did the tiny adrenaline boost he received from his worry, he fell back into his chamber's bed with a 'fwoomp'.  
  
"You know" Began Davis, a smile creeping up on his face, and a hand resting on Zade's leg "We keep meeting like this, one of us always in bed and the other right beside the other"  
  
"Uh huh, and what do you suppose we should do about it?" Zade asked as a smile also formed on her face.  
  
"Well, no one will bother us because they think I'm sleeping, so I thought" Davis continued.  
  
"Yes?" Zade asked in earnest, heat building up inside her.  
  
"We could play cards" finished Davis with renewed energy as he produced a deck of cards.  
  
Zade was speechless, here she thought she could get some 'private' time with Davis, and he wanted to play cards, she wasn't going to take that.  
  
"So, gin or black ja-mmmph" Davis was about to finish his sentence when Zade pounced on him, forming a seal around his lips with her own.  
  
The tonsil hockey went on for over 10 minutes, with Zade dominating most of the time. When they finally finished, Zade jumped off Davis and let out a large gasp of air, while Davis was breathing as if he just ran in a marathon.  
  
"Ha, ha, damn, that was unexpected" he panted out, still catching his breath.  
  
"What did you expect?, we were all alone, the lights are down, and you wanted to play cards?" asked Zade, her voice producing a small giggle.  
  
"Well, if you wanted to do 'that' all you had to do was ask" said Davis, matching her light tone.  
  
"And if I want to do it again? Right now?" she asked in a sexy voice.  
  
"Then let me write my will out and we can continue" he responded, laughing a little.  
  
Zade laughed a little at Davis' comment and this time, without pouncing on him, sat on his lap and took the softer approach to the little make out session. This on lasted for a lot longer, but they went a lot slower, savoring each other like a fine wine, slowly, gently, they both enjoyed this way, but then again, who says no to a ferocious female. As they were clearly busy, they didn't hear the small creak of the door as it shifted a little, nor the small, stifled giggles that emerged just behind it.  
  
"This is great" laughed the small back dinosaur commonly known as Veemon, who was currently holding up a small camera, taping everything Davis and Zade were doing "Davis' will pay a lot of money to get this back"  
  
"Yeah" agreed his partners in crime, Wormmon and Wolfmon  
  
As the days went by, Davis was up and about, training, sparring, or just relaxing. One day, he was approaching the main room, when he started hearing laughter, a lot of laughter. As he entered the room, there on the giant screen, was himself talking to Zade, back on the day when he had woken up. As he watched from a distance, he saw Michael, Katherine, Ken, Betamon, Floramon, Wolfmon, Wormmon and his own partner, Veemon, sitting on chairs, staring up at the scene, it was currently on the part where he and Zade were talking before she pounced on him.  
  
"What the?" he said, as he approached, but no one heard him as they were too busy watching the screen, then, as the Davis on the screen produced the pack of cards, the audience before him exploded with laughter.  
  
"Hahaha, oh man, a deck of cards, that's hilarious" laughed Michael as he held his sides together.  
  
"Play it again, please" pleaded Katherine to Veemon between hysterical laughter.  
  
Veemon did as he was asked while he laughing his little head off, he grabbed the black remote next to him, rewound the tape a few seconds, and pressed 'play'. Davis watched as the exact same scene was played out again, and, as before, everyone began laughing as hard as they could.  
  
"Very funny" the eight viewers heard behind them and as they turned to see who it was, they found a smirking Davis.  
  
"Oh, I've got some areas to check" said Michael as he quickly exited the area  
  
"We'll help" said the remaining spectators in perfect unity, trying to find a quick escape plan.  
  
Davis let them all go by with embarrassment, but as Veemon walked past a silent Davis, he was caught by a pair of gloved hands.  
  
"Hold it" commanded Davis as he forced Veemon into a stationary position "You've some explaining to do"  
  
"Please Davis" pleaded the terrified Dinosaur "It was just for a little fun"  
  
"Oh, I don't really mind" said Davis as he watched his partner sigh in relief "But I think Zade will think differently about this" he watched the expression of his digimon friend change from relieved to very worried.  
  
Davis went over to the main terminal and removed the tape "Oh Zade" he called out in a loud voice "Come over and see this" But as he looked around, Veemon was gone, only a trail of dust was left. Davis snickered a bit, and went over to the terminal again, pressing a button to reveal the security camera's footage just a few minutes ago.  
  
"What is it Davis?" Asked Zade as she walked into the room.  
  
"Come watch this" he said as he sat down, grabbing the remote, and pressing play on the terminal. As the replayed footage went on, the two fell over laughing as they watched a terrified Veemon flee the scene.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________  
  
I'm so sorry this took such a long time, but video games can be a tempting mistress, I've been so hooked up with my new games I haven't been thinking about my story much, don't know when the next chapters will come out - Wolvie 


	21. Chapter 21: Strategy

The Digi-Slayer  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"GOD DAMMIT" Yelled Tai as he slammed his fists against the table, he had scheduled a meeting at his place for Kari and T.K to debrief them on their attempt, their results didn't really make him happy "He slipped through our fingers again"  
  
"Easy Tai" said Sora, not wanting another emotional meltdown from Tai  
  
"Yeah, ease up a bit, you'll get an ulcer" Mimi added, her wishes matching Sora's  
  
Tai sat down and deeply sighed "You're right, I'm gonna kill myself this way"  
  
Everyone who was holding their breath for Tai to explode let out a giant sigh.  
  
"Well, that's what happened" Kari said, finishing up her report.  
  
"He just escaped, and didn't harm anyone" T.K restated, reliving the event in his mind.  
  
"Let's look at our options" Said Cody, replaying the past encounters with Davis in his mind "Each time, he has exceeded us in strength, intelligence and speed, the three aspects of a good fighter"  
  
"But every time we've fought him, we've seen a major flaw in his new powers" Continued Izzi "If pushed over his emotional limits, the powers of the Digi-Slayer become too much for him and he looses control, I believe that he can be taken out while he has no control"  
  
"But to do that, we're gonna need some incentive for him to break his emotional barriers" Concluded Joe.  
  
"I know where" Said Tai, earning a strange glance from his team-mates "The people he cares about, especially his little girlfriend"  
  
"But, how are we going to separate them form Davis, they never leave each others side?" asked Yolie, her brain working overtime trying to figure out Tai's plan.  
  
"Why, that part will be yours Yolie" Replied Tai, the faintest chuckle could be heard under his breath.  
  
Everyone was taken back by Tai's answer, was he really willing to use her as bait?.  
  
"But why me, I've nothing they want" Asked Yolie in desperation, not really liking the idea of being bait.  
  
"No, that's true" Answered Tai "But you've been in contact with Ken, haven't you?" Tai pointed a finger accusingly at the purple headed girl.  
  
Yolie hung her head low "Yes, I've been sharing information with Ken".  
  
Everyone gasped at the revelation of a leak in their operation.  
  
"Why Yolie?" asked T.K "You've been selling us out".  
  
"No, I haven't been selling any of you out" she shrieked "Ken and I have been trying to stop this fighting, Ken's been doing all he can to stop Davis".  
  
"Open your eyes Yolie" Tai said in a cold voice "Ken is loyal to Davis, it was he who helped him when no one else would, and so he is returning the favor".  
  
"No, Ken wouldn't do that" She countered, starting to get angry "He want this to stop as much as any of us do".  
  
"Then he will have no problems with our plans" Tai said back, this tactical use of words guaranteed her cooperation.  
  
"Alright" Yolie sighed "I'll get Ken's help on this".  
  
"Good" Replied Tai, hoping that this plan would work, it was complex enough "Okay, we get Ken to contact the others and lure them into a trap, the we-" Before he could finish, Kari interrupted.  
  
"What if Ken won't help us?" she asked suddenly "What if he truly is loyal and won't agree to what we plan to do".  
  
"Then we take him out and write a phony message in his name" Stated Tai.  
  
Everyone remained silent, they all knew Tai was willing to do everything in his power to restore order to the worlds, even if it meant attacking friends, and no one wanted to get between Tai and his objective.  
  
"Okay" Tai sighed, his strength almost entirely depleted "Will continue this in the morning, I want everyone here at 8 o'clock sharp, alright, meeting adjourned"  
  
Everyone left Tai's room and made their on ways home.  
  
In the morning, 8 o'clock to be more precise, the remaining Digi-destined were once again seated in the Kamiya residence, awaiting Tai's plan.  
  
"Okay people" Said Tai as he unfurled a map of the local park, he took a red pen readied it above the map "This is what we're gonna do, Yolie will ask Ken to meet her here (he drew an 'X' in the middle of a ring of bushes) And we will be waiting with our digimon here (He circled the ring of bushes, leaving a small opening for Ken to get in without getting suspicious) We will then surround him and reason with him, if he doesn't comply, we attack to knock him out, not kill, we will then regroup and act out the next phase of the plan in two days after we deal with Ken, does everyone understand".  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan.  
  
"Okay, I want everyone to take a relaxation day today to get your strength up, we don't know if Ken is hostile or not, we will exact the plan tomorrow, meeting adjourned"  
  
Tai and Kari watched as everyone left through the door, when they were the only ones left, Tai spoke up.  
  
"Kari" he said, looking in the direction of his little sister "Are you sure you'll be okay with the plan, Davis isn't the only one involved now"  
  
"I know Tai" she said as she looked at the floor "I won't let anyone down"  
  
"It's not a matter of letting anyone down, it's a matter of you not letting yourself down"  
  
"Huh?" Kari looked up with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What I mean is, we've been in countless fights, but never against a human that has posed so much of a threat, not to mention he was once our friend and ally"  
  
"Still is" She added sternly  
  
"Whatever, the point is that I wonder if you'll be willing to deal the deathblow to Davis if it came down to you".  
  
Kari didn't answer, instead she imagined a weakened Davis laying on the battle scarred terrain of the Digi-world, she then imagined herself ordering Angewoman to destroy Davis, watching this made her gasp.  
  
"I see" said Tai, getting up and heading towards his bedroom door "Go do something today, get your mind off things" and with that, Tai entered his room and closed the door.  
  
Kari sighed deeply, she got up and headed towards the her bedroom door "Gatomon" she called to her partner "Let's go do something today"  
  
"Alright" replied the feline digimon as she stretched from her nap "I'm tired of sitting around anyway".  
  
The two partners made their way out of the building and into the streets, Gatomon was jumping from tree to tree while Kari was walking on the sidewalk.  
  
"So what should we do?" asked Kari into the tree which concealed her partner "The park? The mall? The Harbor?"  
  
"The Harbor" replied the white cat "We can smell the fish while we're there"  
  
Kari lightly laughed at her partner's love for seafood, whether it was eating or smelling it. Both made their way to the harbor, Gatomon, who ran out of trees to jump to and from, settled for walking beside her human friend. When they got there, the two welcomed the warm sea breeze coming in, and while Gatomon sat on a wooden pole at the end of a deserted jetty, inhaling deeply the aroma of freshly brought in fish, Kari was dangling her legs over the cement ledge and looked down into the dark blue water below.  
  
"Something on your mind Kari?" asked the champion Digimon, breaking her concentration on the fish to see her partner in deep thought.  
  
"Gatomon?" Started Kari, turning towards the white feline beside her "Are you willing to kill Davis?"  
  
"Woah" Said Gatomon in quiet surprise "I hadn't thought that far, the truth is, I don't know".  
  
"Do you think there might still be a chance we can reason with Davis?" Kari continued with questions with a deeply concerned voice.  
  
"No" replied Gatomon sadly "We've gone too far to try with mere words, the only thing he'll understand now is violence"  
  
"I wish it didn't have to come to this" Kari said truthfully, tears threatening to fall from her eyes "How could things have gotten so bad?"  
  
"This is life" Answered Gatomon, looking at the scars on the back of her paws "Life has a twisted way of turning peace into utter chaos, happiness into depression, joy into hatred, the list is endless".  
  
After Gatomon's analogy of the situation, neither of them said another word for quite some time, Kari was still comprehending what Gatomon had said, and Gatomon chose not to upset her partner further. As the sun started to sink into the western horizon, the two decided to call it a day and head back home.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________  
  
That's it for today folks, much more excitement on the way, I think I've left you hanging on for long enough, hmmm, nah, maybe a bit more. Oh, and I want lots of reviews, I know I'm shallow, but I do love it when I get reviewed. Till next time - Wolvie 


	22. Chapter 22: Lure

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 22  
  
Deep within the frozen tundra of the Digi-world stood a massive building, and in this building Davis and the others trained almost non-stop to increase their power levels, as well as their digimon partners. But today, the usual sounds of explosions and grunts of power were not there, silence reigned over the main hall today, for today was a very rare relaxation day. While everyone else was using this time to relax and regain his or her strength, Davis was in a small room at the back of the facility. The room was dark as he sat their with his legs crossed and hands resting on each knee, suddenly, as his brow furrowed in concentration, the usual dark aura he emitted was surrounding him, as his face screwed up more in concentration, he slowly began to lift off the ground and hover in mid air. He was able to stay off the ground for about half an hour until...  
  
"Davis, you in here?" asked Ken as he opened the door, the light from outside hitting Davis like a brick as he lost his concentration and fell to the ground with a 'Thump'  
  
"Ow, dammit" Davis cursed as he got up, a small amount of pain coursing through his right leg "Anything wrong Ken?"  
  
"No, just seeing how you were," Answered the former Digimon Emperor "What were you doing anyway?"  
  
"I was testing out my powers" Answered Davis as he willed a bottle of water into his hands "But as you can see, distractions disrupt my focus"  
  
Ken scratched the back of his head nervously "I kinda got that" he said, "So, I see you've mastered picking stuff up with your head"  
  
"Oh yeah" smirked Davis as he threw the bottle up, focus a small amount of energy in his hand and threw it at the bottle, disintegrating it "And some other nifty tricks as well"  
  
Ken clapped a few times "I'm impressed, guess your not as thick headed as the others said you were" realizing what he said, Ken clasped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Upon hearing about the other Digi-destined, and his former friends, Davis slammed a fist into the thick, metal plated walls, leaving a very large dent and a few bolts of dark electricity running around it.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it" Apologized Ken, lowering his head in shame.  
  
"No, it's alright" Said Davis, watching currents of dark electricity dance over his fist "I shouldn't have over reacted"  
  
"You sure you can handle it? Killing them if you have to I mean?" asked Ken worriedly  
  
"If it comes down to it, yes" Davis stated blankly "They will not stop me from living my life"  
  
Ken didn't answer, he decided to remain silent before he said something stupid and risk Davis going berserk.  
  
"I, I'll let you go back to training" Ken said as he reached for the door.  
  
"Wait" Said Davis, Ken stopped and turned to Davis "Thank you for sticking with me, I know how hard it was for you to make friends"  
  
Ken smiled sincerely at his friend "Don't thank me Davis, you would have done the same, after all, you're the one to pull me from the darkness, you're the one who made the others believe I was a good person, if anything, I should be thanking you"  
  
"Lets just say were even" Davis said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, lets do that" Ken smiled back and left the room for Davis to keep concentrating.  
  
As Ken walked down the cold, metal halls of the facility, he couldn't help feel a pang of guilt in his heart "He thanked me" Ken thought "Is what I'm doing really double crossing him, even though I think it's for the better"  
  
Ken finally reached the door to his room; he turned the metal knob and walked in. His room was an exact replica of that in the real world, courtesy of Zade's programming skills. As he crossed the room he grabbed a black remote and hit the 'Play' button, instantly the stereo came to life and started playing music. As he fell on his bed, his mind began to wonder back to the mental battle he was having earlier, is he really helping Davis or betraying him? Luckily he couldn't muse on it too long because the usual 'Ping' of a received e-mail went off, he got up from his bed and went over to his desk and started reading the email.  
  
"It's from Yolie" he thought to himself "She wants to meet me in the park"  
  
Ken quickly put on a black vest on, since autumn had just started in the real world, and left his room to go find Wormmon.  
  
It didn't take long to look for his partner as he was found soaking in a hot tub in one of the many bathrooms.  
  
"Wormmon, how about a quick trip to the real world?" asked Ken as the green insect digimon jumped out and dried himself under an air vent.  
  
"Sure Ken" Said Wormmon excitedly as he hopped into his partners arms.  
  
"Great" Ken said as they left to the main room  
  
Luckily no one was around so they could leave without anyone else knowing.  
  
"Ken?" asked the green rookie as Ken opened the Digi-port program "Why aren't we telling anyone where we're going?"  
  
"Yolie called," stated Ken  
  
"I see" those two words from Ken were all it took for him to remain silent, he knew all about the secret meetings those two had been having.  
  
Ken quietly accessed the Digi-port and both human and digimon were swallowed by the intense white light and vanished into the real world.  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon said suddenly as both walked down the walkway covered with cherry blossom leaves "Is what we're doing right?"  
  
This stopped Ken dead in his tracks, Wormmon looked at him worriedly until Ken looked down and smiled at him.  
  
"I guess I'm not the only one with that thought in mind" Said Ken softly "I honestly don't know if what we're doing is right or not, but if we believe it is for the best, I'm sure Davis will understand".  
  
"Your right" sighed Wormmon as they headed towards the park.  
  
When the two got to the park, they followed the path for a while, until they broke off from it and headed into dense shrubbery. It took them a while to find what they were looking for, until they came to a thick ring of hedges. Both pushed their way through the vegetation and came into the small, clear center of the ring, there the lone figure of Yolie stood, a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Yolie?" Ken said running up to her after he saw the look on her face "What's wrong?"  
  
Yolie rose her face to meet Ken's "I'm so sorry" she said, and broke down in tears.  
  
"What?" Ken asked in bemusement, he heard rustling of bushes behind him and turned to see the other Digi-destined emerging from the bushes.  
  
"Ken" Said Tai firmly "We need to talk"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________  
  
That's it for this chapter, sorry for everyone who was waiting on this chapter, my computer went Chernobyl on me and had to be reformatted. All reviews appreciated PLEASE REVIEW – Wolvie 


	23. Chapter 23: Caught

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 23  
  
Ken lowered himself into a fighter position as he watched the original leader of the Digi-destined advance towards him.  
  
"Calm down Ken, we only want to talk" Tai said to the former Digimon emperor.  
  
"Why should I? You're trying to kill my best friend, why should I trust you?" he sneered, glaring at Tai.  
  
"Open your eye's Ken," said Matt, stepping next to Tai "Davis has become an unstoppable killing machine, he's goi-"  
  
Ken cut Matt off before he could finish "SHUT UP" he yelled "You don't have a clue what Davis is, if anything you're the bad guys in this" he finished as he raised his arms up into a defensive position.  
  
"We're not going to fight you Ken, but we will defend ourselves" Tai warned, dropping down into a variation of Ken's stance.  
  
Ken just grunted in frustration and stood up from his stance "Fine" he said icily "I know when I'm outnumbered"  
  
"Thank you Ken" Cody said, honorably bowing.  
  
"Don't thank me," Ken snapped, "I want nothing to do with you people"  
  
"Ken please" Sora pleaded, "We want what's best for all of us, Davis included"  
  
"Then why not just leaving him alone?" Ken said coldly.  
  
Everyone was silent as they thought about the concept, why they didn't think of it before was a complete mystery. Ken watched as the Digi- destined mused over the new idea, he found it laughable that they had never thought of just leaving Davis be, he almost broke out in laughter if it wasn't for his self-control.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that Ken" Said Tai, breaking the silence.  
  
"And why not?" Asked Ken, anger rising inside of him.  
  
"The dark power he possesses, it will eventually consume him, it's just too dangerous" Replied Tai.  
  
"How can you be so sure, Davis' will is the strongest one I know, and with Zade helping him, it won't be a problem" Countered Ken, reaching into his pocket and fingering his D3, just incase he needs to make a quick exit.  
  
"What if Zade is the true enemy?" asked Tai, regaining his calm composure.  
  
"What?" Ken was taken back by the question.  
  
"Think about it, she's the one who found Davis the same day his powers awakened, she's the one who made him leave his family and friends, she's the one that has been training him and increasing his powers, what if this all just a front to turn Davis into a monster?"  
  
Ken didn't answer, he stood petrified as he thought about the question Tai had asked him, his first impression was to believe Tai was just making up lies to catch him off guard, but the more he thought about it, the more he doubted the intentions of Zade, she never did discuss her reasons for taking Davis in, or her past for that matter. He didn't have much time to think as a incredible dull pain hit the back of his neck, he fell to his knees, and everything went black, the last thing he saw was Wormmon get hit by a orange fireball.  
  
"Sorry Ken" Tai said as he kneeled over the unconscious body of Ken and rummaged around his coat for his personal emailer (A/N – I have no idea what they really call it, so I'll go with my name for it) and began writing messages to Michael, Katherine and Zade.  
  
It took about half an hour for the unsuspecting trio to arrive at the park, following Ken's email to meet them at the park with their digimon"  
  
"Ken" Michael called out "Where are you?"  
  
"What was so important you had to call us here?" Katherine said.  
  
"I've a bad feeling about this" Zade whispered to Wolfmon and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ken" Michael called out once again, this time noticing a slight rustle in the bushes in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Alright" Katherine said, facing the rustling bush "Come out here Ken, this isn't funny"  
  
"You're right," said the voice of the emerging figure from the bushes "This isn't funny"  
  
"Tai?" Katherine exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Long time no see Katherine" Said Tai, his face emotionless "It would have been nice to see you on different terms, but the fate of the worlds are at stake"  
  
"I whole heartedly agree" Zade said, standing next to the recently Digi- volved Jagerwolfmon.  
  
"You do have a choice" Said the emerging Matt "You can surrender, we just want to cure Davis"  
  
"Davis doesn't need a cure" Sneered Zade as she watched the other Digi- destined emerge from the surrounding foliage "He just needs to get away from people like you, you know, murderers"  
  
"We don't want to kill Davis" Kari yelled, "We can get those spirits out of him, we just need his co-operation"  
  
"That's the last thing you should be asking for, you little bitch" Zade spat, "Or do I need to beat the point into you like before"  
  
"You bitch," growled Tai "I was hoping I could get a chance to get revenge for my sister".  
  
"GO METALGARURUMON, WARGREYMON" Matt and Tai yelled in unison.  
  
From the massive forest of trees behind the Digi-destined leapt the two called upon digimon. Both launched their attacks at Seadramon and Kiwimon, propelling them into their partners and knocking them unconscious, leaving Zade and Jagerwolfmon alone.  
  
"Give up" Said Tai, balancing his Digi-vice between his fingers "You can't take out 2 mega digimon by yourself".  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," laughed Zade as she placed a hand down her shirt and pulled on the white string to bring out...  
  
"A CREST?" Yelled Tai, this brought a new aspect into the fight and it scared the shit out of him "HOW IN HELL DID YOU OBTAIN A CREST?"  
  
"You idiot" she said, clasping the golden tag in her hand "There are hundreds of crests over the Digi-world, each is an aspect of life, good or evil, and it reflects the personality of the bearer"  
  
"So yours is?" asked a scared Matt.  
  
"The crest of Despair" Stated Zade, relishing in the fear of the two human attackers "Now, let me show you the true meaning of despair" And with that she raised her crest high above her as it resonated with a dark light.  
  
"Jagerwolfmon Digi-volve to..........Lycanthromon"  
  
Where Jagerwolfmon once stood, now in its place was what looked like a Massive black wolf standing on its hind legs. It was armored in brilliantly shining silver leg, arm and chest plates; on the chest plate it bore the crest of despair with it radiating a soft glow of purple. A silver mask, much like Metalgreymon's, but with no horn, concealed its face. In its hands it grasped a halberd, decorated with glowing red runes.  
  
As soon as the glow of Digi-volving faded away, Lycanthromon launched itself at the unsuspecting Wargreymon and swung its halberd.  
  
"Guhgnir Slam" Lycanthromon yelled as he smacked the massive armored dinosaur with the flat of the blade, sending him towards the ground. Still in the air, it turned towards Metalgarurumon and began another attack. "Spirit Shatter" He yelled as a beam of black energy launched from the crest on it's stomach hit the armored dog digimon and pulled out a blue energy shaped like the attacked Digimon, only to burst into a million rays of light, and for Metalgarurumon to collapse, barely holding onto consciousness.  
  
"We can't beat her separately Matt" Whispered Tai to his friend.  
  
"You mean?" asked Matt, quite sure what Tai had planned.  
  
"Exactly" Tai answered holding his Digi-vice in the direction of the fallen Wargreymon.  
  
As Matt did the same with his partner, the two fallen digimon melted into two balls of glowing light, only to merge into each other and reform it self as the massive guardian known as Omnimon.  
  
With a single strike of its blade, Omnimon was able to shatter the halberd Lycanthromon was blocking with, and with a single blast from it's cannon, it managed to fling the severely hurt Lycanthromon into it's human counter- part.  
  
"Well" Said Tai as he looked down upon the three unconscious fighters and their rookie level digimon "Now all we need is Davis"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________  
  
This is definitely one of my best chapters, but do not worry, I still have a very long way until I finish, till next time (Remember, it is your duty to review, oh how I love reviews) - Wolvie 


	24. Chapter 24: Breaking

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 24  
  
Davis, totally unaware of his friend's peril, was still in the small, dark room located at the back of the facility. He was levitating just a few meters off the ground with his face scrunched up in concentration, but just as he began to relax and let the dark energy control itself, a surge of unknown energy rippled through his body.  
  
Davis opened his eyes "Zade, she's in trouble," he thought as the powers holding him up in the air dissipated and gravity took control.  
  
Davis started falling quite fast but the pumped up former leader somersaulted and landed in a crouching position to allow the ground to absorb the force. Punching in the combination to open the door, he barely gave the door enough time to slide open before he ran with as fast as he could out of the room and down the many corridors to the center of the facility.  
  
"Zade, Ken, Michael, Katherine, ANYONE?" he screamed, his voice rebounding off the walls, making his cries repeat over and over again.  
  
"Davis, what's going on?" Asked the black dragon-type digimon as he came rushing into the room, not unlike Davis' entrance.  
  
"Veemon, have you seen the others?" Asked Davis as he turned to his partner.  
  
"No, I haven't" Answered Veemon, worry etching his face "The last I saw was Wolfmon going into Zade's room.  
  
"Then lets check it out" Said Davis as they made their way to Zade's room.  
  
When they got there, they started to look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, her bed was made, her desk tidy, except for one small thing. Her emailer was left on the very center of the rectangular oak desk, it was sitting there quietly, the red blinking signal of a received message going off. Davis picked it up and read the recent email; it was from Ken, saying that he needed them urgently in the park. Davis was unsure why he didn't ask for his help, but the unknown energy once again rippled through Davis' body, but with greater intensity.  
  
"Veemon, the others are in trouble, we've got to get to the park" Said Davis seriously, starting to walk out of his girlfriend's room.  
  
"What's the matter Davis?" asked the confused digimon as he followed his partner.  
  
"I've got a gut feeling they've been caught in a trap, and you know me, I always follow my gut"  
  
Veemon was about to make a joke about Davis' gut, but the look on Davis' face silenced him. The two made it to the main room in very little time, arriving at the central computer; Davis opened up the Digi-port program and held up his D3.  
  
"Digi-port open" he said, and like so many times before, he became shrouded by the intense white light of the digital portal.  
  
After appearing in the tiny warehouse where a lone computer stood on a desk, he literally ripped the iron door of its hinges and tore out of the place, his Digi-partner hot on his heels. Luckily it wasn't too far to the park and it was twilight so very few people would be around, seeking comfort from the biting chill of an autumn night. Everything was a blur as Davis ran down the cobbled walkway of the park and stopped at the very core of the natural area.  
  
"Zade, Ken, Michael, Katherine, WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed, hoping that they could hear him.  
  
"Davis" Said a figure emerging from the shadowed bushes, it was a blonde boy dressed in green and gray, with a fisherman's hat covering his blonde hair, and one arm was in a sling.  
  
"T.G" Said Davis, acknowledging his enemy with a scowl "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now"  
  
As Patamon brought himself into the fading light, Veemon let out a low growl.  
  
"Because Davis, we have your friends" Said T.K, no emotion on his face.  
  
"Where are they" Demanded Davis, the dark powers in him started to boil away.  
  
"They're safe" Started T.K, but was interrupted by Davis.  
  
"Where are they? Or I'll rip the other arm off" He threatened.  
  
"They are in the digital world" continued T.K, ignore the threat "Come with me if you want to see them"  
  
"How do I know it's not a trap?" sneered Davis.  
  
"You don't have a choice" Answered T.K as he walked back into the bushes, Patamon sitting on his head.  
  
Davis and Veemon followed T.K and Patamon without a word into the bushes, when they emerged he briefly saw the silhouette of T.K and Patamon in the white light of a portal before it dissipated, leaving a yellow laptop sitting on a bench, the Digi-port program still running. Davis quickly held out his D3 and was once again sucked into the digital world with his partner. When they emerged, they found themselves in a rocky valley, in the distance, he saw eight figures chained to the walls with shackles of light, and all looked badly beaten.  
  
"Damn those light shackles" he thought to himself, having been chained by the same restraints once before.  
  
Before he could recover from the shock of seeing his friends like that, the  
  
Digi-destined, his former friends, surrounded him.  
  
"Davis" Said Yolie "Please forgive us"  
  
"Were doing this for your own good" Said Sora  
  
"We don't want to kill you" Said Izzi  
  
"We're only going to get those spirits out of you" Finished Joe  
  
"I'll forgive you" Said Davis, his face going back to the expression he wore when he was with the Digi-destined, but it quickly changed to a smirk "When hell freezes over"  
  
Tai just sighed and held out his Digi-vice, the others following suit. Suddenly, different colored lights shot out and hit Davis and Veemon, an aurora shell covering the dark warrior and his partner.  
  
Davis screamed out in pain, as did Veemon. Black lightning crackled around the inside of the shell, it was working, and Davis could feel the dark grip of the spirits loosening. He let out another blood-curdling scream of agony and fell to his knees; the pain was just so intense. He looked over at Veemon, he had already blacked out from the pain. As Davis crouched on his hands and knees, the dark aura surrounding him focused on his back and formed itself into the head of a dragon, the dragon let out an ungodly roar as more and more of it appeared.  
  
"Why?" Thought Davis as he felt the spirits being pulled out of his back "Why did I let them do that to Zade, I don't care what happens to me, as long as I can care for Zade, everything be damned if I can't protect Zade"  
  
"I don't care, I don't care" he whispered, his frustration rising "DO YOU HERE ME, I DON'T CARE" he screamed, suddenly, the dragon head arising from his back shot back into Davis and a bubble of Dark light, formed around Davis, expanding and breaking through the Aurora shell, the shockwave knocking the Digi-destined off their feet.  
  
When they got back up, the Digi-destined saw Davis standing there silently, Veemon still unconscious. As they watched on, Davis balled his hands into fists and bringing his elbows in, he then began to yell. As he yelled on, the Digi-destined could feel a cold shiver running down their spines, they knew this wasn't going to end well. Davis kept yelling, and the black aura surrounding him like a fire, began to gradually expand. Davis' body began to flash with dark energy, and the aura around him rising higher and higher, and as he took his scream to a new level, the aura shot skyward, turning from a transparent to solid, forbidding sight to Davis. The overwhelming power of the sudden burst knocked the Digi-destined back to the ground, this time pinning them there.  
  
Just as quickly as the pillar of power formed, it started to dissipate, and the pull it put on the Digi-destined also began to fade. As they got up, the Digi-destined watched as only a small aura, still solid, still encased Davis, but as they watched it dissipate, they gasped.  
  
What was Davis was no more, there now stood a fully-grown man. The man's body was encased in brilliantly shining black armor, every part of him was covered, and even his hands were covered in ebony gauntlets. The only part that wasn't encased in black metal was his head. His face was the only thing that reminded them of Davis, and yet it still looked only faintly like him. His hair, though still the same color was long and flowed down to his armored shoulder blades, his face still had the high cheekbones the normal Davis had, but his eyes didn't belong. Instead of being what they usually where, they became deep ebony, and the look they had could reduce the bravest warrior to cower.  
  
The transformed figure took no notice to the Digi-destined, who now huddled behind their Digimon, who had Digi-volved to their limits, and instead took his gaze towards the unconscious Veemon. Without actually touching him, the armored figure lifted his hand, and as Veemon began to lift up off the ground, the figure opened his closed hand and pointed it towards Veemon, the black dragon became an orb of black energy, and then the ball reformed itself into a shimmering katana. The newly formed blade hovered in mid-air until the figure grasped it, turning his gaze towards the eight, prisoners; he jumped with amazing speed and grace as he landed next to them. As the others watched on, they saw him slice through the shackles of light as if they weren't even there, and saw as their captives fell onto the rocky ledge just below them.  
  
As quickly as he jumped to the side of the mountain, the warrior jumped back down into the valley, right in front of the massive digimon. He landed in a crouching position, his feet and left hand sinking into the ground like it was sand, his right hand still clutching the katana, which use to be Davis' partner.  
  
"So" Spoke the figure for the first time as he stood up to face the digimon and their partners, his voice was like Davis', but another voice merged with his, making it sound as if two people spoke at once "I am the Digi- slayer"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
HOLY FRIKKIN BUDDHA, was that not the coolest chapter ever? I'm gonna need a lot of feedback from this chapter, who knows, maybe the next one will be even cooler - Wolvie 


	25. Chapter 25: Impact

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 25  
  
As Davis/Digi-slayer stood tall, facing the group of Digimon several times his size, a smile crept upon his face.  
  
"So" The Digi-Slayer started out slow, malice dripping off every syllable "You are the ones who did this to me"  
  
Totally ignorant of the power radiating from the armored figure, Mimi yelled "What did you do to Davis you big jerk?"  
  
Instead of retaliating with anger, a deep, dark chuckle erupted from the Digi-Slayer's throat "I am Davis, you stupid girl" his voice and face darkened "And if anyone is responsible for this change, it would be all of you" he finished, drawing his sword from it's sheath.  
  
The digimon guarding their partners lowered their stances and began to charge their attacks. With a sniff of concentration, the Digi-Slayer launched himself into the air, a pair of black, leathery wings erupting from his armored shoulder blades, obviously his armor reacted to thought and could change at will. Feeling this was the start of an attack, the digimon let loose a barrage of powerful attacks. As the attacks came closer to the Digi-Slayer, he folded his wings behind him and began to dive, expertly dodging each attack, except for the blast launched by Omnimon, which only slightly grazed the left side of his body.  
  
"Impressive" Said the Digi-Slayer looking directly up at Omnimon "How about we settle this with a one-on-one, just let me trim away the fat of this battle" he finished, raising his sword to the other Digimon.  
  
"Wait" said Omnimon in his deep, ominous voice "We will fight alone, just don't harm them"  
  
"Can't do that" Said the newly changed Davis, launching off the ground and gashing Megakabuterrimon, forcing it back into it's in-training form, unconscious "They'll only get in the way"  
  
Omnimon and the Digi-Destined watched in horror as one-by-one he sliced his was through their digimon with lightning speed. Omnimon could only pick up Angewoman, whispered a quick "Go, you'll be safe when we need you" and managed to throw her over the horizon.  
  
"Just like you filthy Digimon" Said the Digi-slayer, sheathing his katana "Always saving each other, well, that'll be your downfall".  
  
"And only looking out for yourself will lead you to a life of misery and emptiness, the real Davis knows that" Replied Omnimon, keeping his sword drawn.  
  
For a brief moment, the Digi-Slayer stopped, a blank look on his face, as if he was indecisive about something, but a second later it was gone, the same smirk he had before.  
  
"I think I'll enjoy killing you with my bare hands" He said wickedly, hovering in mid-air, wings flapping occasionally.  
  
Omnimon made a stab for the Digi-slayer as fast as he could, but when he stopped his lunge, he saw the transformed Davis, balancing on the tip.  
  
"Tut, tut" Said the two voices from the Digi-slayer "You've got to be faster than that to hit me" and with that said he ran down the length of the sword, jumped high enough to be level with Omnimon's head, and send the massive Digimon strait to the ground with a spinning roundhouse.  
  
"Damn" Swore Metalgarurumon mentally to Wargreymon "Those kicks really hurt"  
  
"Tell me about it" Replied Wargreymon "Try it when he's pissed off"  
  
Still on the ground, Omnimon rolled over and quickly shot a small burst from his cannon, hoping to catch the Digi-slayer off guard for a few seconds.  
  
"What the?" thought the slayer of digimon as the small ball of energy came rushing at him. The mentioned ball did hit him, but less than a second later he was back to normal, pissed as hell.  
  
"Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy ripping that from your arm" said transformed Davis as he threw his body onto the cannon, and smirked as he began pulling.  
  
"Remember that pissed off thing just a minute ago?" asked Wargreymon  
  
"This is it isn't it?" replied Metalgarurumon.  
  
"Yep" sighed Wargreymon.  
  
The two combined digimon could only watch as Davis ripped the cannon off their arm, threw it up into the air, and launched a ball of black energy at it, making explode in a massive, fiery cloud. The Digi-destined had to haunch over and cover their eyes from the small bits of shrapnel that rained down.  
  
"And now" Said the Digi-slayer as he cracked his knuckles "It's time to get serious"  
  
"You weren't even trying?" Gawked Joe  
  
"Foolish humans" Smirked the armored warrior "You really think this is the extent of my power"  
  
"You're obviously not human, nor digimon, so what are you?" Asked Izzi in a calm voice.  
  
"I am a the combined souls of harvested digimon. I was tortured, experimented on, and finally forced into a human vessel. The human went mad with the power we had, but this one, this one has the strength to keep us controlled, well, that was until you gave us a little boost" The Digi- slayer laughed insanely.  
  
During his little laughing session, Omnimon was able to sneak up behind the Digi-Slayer and deliver a diagonal slice across the back. The Digi-slayers wings became torn and tattered, sending the figure they were connected to falling to the ground, the dust flying up as he hit the rocky terrain below.  
  
As the smoke cleared, the Digi-destined saw the changed Davis picking himself up, and dusting one of his shoulder pads off.  
  
"That was a dirty trick," Said the Digi-slayer in a serious tone, balling his fists together, he let out a short yell and in an instant, and his wings had regenerated back their previous state "You digimon have no honor, attacking when your enemy's back is turned".  
  
Without warning, Omnimon tried to strike Davis with an overhead chop, but, to the Digi-dentine's surprise, he had caught it between his hands, broken it halfway, and rammed the broken blade into his attackers belly. The Digi- destined gasped as Omnimon kneeled down, clutching his bleeding torso and coughing up a few spasms of blood. The changed Davis could only smirk as his foe fell flat on his face, and returned back into two pink blobs. The Digi-Slayer then proceeded to pick up the two digimon, one at a time, throw them into the air, and kick them into the side of the mountain, leaving a fair sized dent. Matt and Tai had to be restrained from charging at Davis, their rage for him overriding their judgment.  
  
"Well" said the former Davis as he landed just in front of the Digi- destined, and folded his wings over his body like a cloak and faced his enemies "It's now your turn to feel my power".  
  
The Digi-slayers eyes shifted to gaze upon Kari "But you my dear" he said as he walked up to her and held her chin with two fingers to make her face him "I think I owe it to Davis to make your death exceptionally slow and painful, after all, even I don't think I could hurt Davis in such the way you did"  
  
Kari's knees buckled as she began to cry, her tears sliding down her face and onto the Digi-Slayers armored fingers. "Hmm" hummed the new Davis as he dropped Kari, who slumped into a weeping pile on the rocky ground, and licked one of the salty drops of water from his iron-clad digit "How interesting" he said in a amused voice "The tears of sadness and regret are by far the sweetest of all drinks"  
  
"You sick bastard," whispered Yolie under her breath  
  
But apparently the Digi-Slayer did not hear her under his own insane laughter. Suddenly, his laughter stopped as if nothing before was even slightly amusing "It's time" were the last words he said before advancing upon the frightened children.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Well, another awesome chapter delivered by yours truly, next chapter should be out soon (and remember, YOU MUST REVIEW, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA) - Wolvie 


	26. Chapter 26: Shockwave

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 26  
  
Those who were chosen, chosen to defend the real and digital world, those who had saved the worlds time and time again, now coward together, fearful over what was once their proudest leader. Davis, chosen leader over the new wave of digital saviors, blinded by hurt and corrupted by evil, was now the Digi-Slayer, a dark wave which had nearly swept over the digital land and destroyed it, now stands tall once again, but this time, vengeance was on his mind.  
  
"Davis please" Pleaded Kari, guarded by her big brother and former leader of the Digi-Destined "Please stop this insanity, I know you're in there, you have to stop"  
  
"Idiot girl" Said the Digi-Slayer with a smirk "I honestly couldn't care about you and the other weaklings, it's Davis who's doing this, and he wants this to happen"  
  
"That's not true" Argued Cody "Davis was a proud warrior, he knew what was right and what was wrong"  
  
"And he also knew that friends don't betray each other" Replied the transformed child "He knew that people who mock and ridicule him behind his back aren't his friends, they are weak people who have their heads rammed so far up their own asses, the can't see the true greatness he possess, only see his faults and failures, so watch what you say you filthy human"  
  
"Davis" Whimpered Kari "I'm sorry"  
  
"SORRY?" Yelled an enraged slayer of digimon, obviously hearing the bearer of light's almost inaudible cry "HOW DARE YOU APOLOGIZE, YOU, WHO HAS HURT THE CHILD MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE, YOU WHO HAS TOYED WITH HIS EMOTIONS AND RAMMED YOUR HEEL INTO HIS HEART, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO APOLOGIZE"  
  
The children took a few steps back; the ferocity of their enemy's rage was overwhelming, Kari, who his yelling was aimed at, fell to her knees, barely able to stand up from the fall.  
  
"And now" started the Digi-Slayer with a smirk, his anger subsided "It is time for you to feel pain and sufferance unimaginable.  
  
And with that, the wings that covered the Digi-Slayer's body like a cloak, slowly rose and extended to their full wing-span, in the center of each wing, the crests of courage and friendship glowed in orange and light blue, but suddenly, the two symbols began to change color and morph into the symbols of pain and despair. As the crest glowed on his wings, the Digi- Slayer raised his left arm, and created a black ball of energy. The ball floated lazily around the Digi-Slayer, until another accompanied it, as time went on, more and more balls were created until 20 balls circled the armored warrior. Suddenly, the balls broke from their orbit of their creator and launched themselves at the Digi-destines hands, encasing them and pinning them into the rocky wall behind them.  
  
The Digi-Slayer laughed as he approached the pinned children, his wings still stretched to their maximum.  
  
"How the mighty have fallen," he laughed as he stopped 20 feet in front of the chosen children "And now for act 2"  
  
The crests on each wing started to glow again, this time with greater intensity. As the glowing crests blinded the children, the light was suddenly blotted out by dark figures. As the Digi-Destined were finally able to see again, they were shocked to see their digimon, all in their final forms, standing in front of them. Something wasn't right though, the belly of Megakabuterrimon began to dissipate, let the Digi-Slayer, who now had his wings folded over him again, through, and then reformed.  
  
"They're holograms" Stated Izzi "They've been created from darkness, so they can't actually hurt us"  
  
"Bravo" Said the armored warrior "But you are wrong on the hurting part, they may be holograms, but their attacks will do the same, just like the real thing.  
  
As the dark digimon approached their 'Partners', an arrow, which seemed to be made out of pure light, hit the ground and began radiating an intense white light, a second arrow shot through the air and hit the Digi-Slayer in the shoulder, piercing the leather wing. When the light from the first arrow vanished, so too did the shadow digimon, the only thing standing between the children and the Digi-Slayer was the real Angewoman, and arrow trained at the Digi-Slayer's head. The brightness of the light and the arrow dug in his shoulder distracted the Digi-Slayer, making the balls of dark energy dissipate and release the children down to the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's fine now" Angewoman assured the children behind her and faced the Digi-Slayer "Alright dark one, give up, and I won't hurt you"  
  
"My dear" Laughed the full-grown Davis, as he gripped the arrow, which burnt his hand as he held it, and ripped it from his body, throwing it on the ground "If Omnimon barely hurt me, what chance do you think you have, that was a cheap shot"  
  
"You may be stronger" Stated the angel like digimon "But the light will overcome the greatest of darkness"  
  
"You poor deluded digimon" Laughed the Slayer "Regardless of light or dark, I'm going to rip those pretty wings right off your back"  
  
And with blinding speed, the Digi-Slayer flew at the digimon of light, and punched her to the ground. He stood over her as she shot an arrow at him, only to have it lazily batted away with the back of his hand, but she didn't want to hurt him, only to stall him. With the success of her shot, she picked herself up and flew into the sky above. The Slayer simply smirked, unfolded his wings, and took after her.  
  
"Please, we don't have to fight" Said Angewoman, circling with the transformed Davis up in sky, which turned orange as the sun began to set.  
  
"When will you fools learn that the 'We don't have to fight' shtick never works, now die like the good little whore of a digimon you are" And with finishing, the Slayer flew with amazing speed and kicked Angewoman down to the earth below.  
  
As Angewoman lay face down in the rocky ground, the Digi-Slayer gently landed, walked up to the fallen angel, placed one foot on the small of her back, grabbed one of her wings in each hand, and pulled them off in satisfaction. The children had to look away, but the scream Angewoman let loose was horrifying. The Digi-Slayer smirked as he threw the feathery appendages onto the ground, and watched in satisfaction as they began to be deleted, one pixel at a time, he then picked up the beaten angel by her hair, and punched her in the stomach, the sheer force of the blow sending her crashing into the wall the Digi-destined were standing by.  
  
Kari ran up to her fallen partner and knelt down by her with a face full of tears.  
  
"Angewoman" she cried, looking down at the beaten and bloody angel "I'm not going to leave you"  
  
"Or I you" replied Angewoman in a weak voice "Kari, don't feel bad for me, be strong, I need you to do something for me, I want you to fight the Digi- Slayer"  
  
"But what can I do?" She asked in a desperate voice, tears still streaming down her face "You're much stronger than me"  
  
"We will fight him together" The beaten angel stated "And together we will beat him".  
  
"But, how?" Kari asked  
  
Instead of responding, Angewoman began to glow, and as the children around her looked on, they're Digi-Vices begun to glow and shoot beams of white light into the glowing figure. As the light faded, Angewoman was nowhere to be found, in her place stood a brilliantly white spear, decorated with angels, and emitting a beautiful hum. On instinct, Kari grasped the large weapon and a wave of energy coursed through her, making her glow as Angewoman did before. From the glowing figure, a pair of white, feathery wings shot out and encased the light, and as the wings began to unfold, they revealed a beautiful maiden. She looked very much like Angewoman, except her hair became a chocolate brown and her body was encased fully in pink and white armor.  
  
"Well now" Said the Digi-Slayer as he watched on, a smirk on his confident face "Looks like I get a new toy to play with, and brake"  
  
"Do not fear children," The glowing angel said in a strong voice "For I am Valkurymon, and I will protect you from the darkness"  
  
"You, I remember you now" Said the Digi-Slayer in an angry voice "You were one of those fucking human digimon that tortured me before"  
  
"You are correct, dark one" Valkurymon said, the strength in her voice unwavering "I was one of the ones who created you, we had no idea that you would become so corrupt, please, let me ease your pain"  
  
"There is only one thing that'll ease my pain, and that'll be killing you very slowly," Said a now enraged Slayer, he even drew his sword and raised it in a battle stance.  
  
"If there is no other way for you to reconsider, then I will have to fight you, and I must win," Replied the angle as she raised her own weapon, gripping the spear with two hands.  
  
As the two stood there, neither one moving an inch, the children watched in silence behind Valkurymon, hoping with all their hearts that the light will truly overcome the darkest of dark.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________  
  
That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it, am I not the master of cliff-hangers or what, till next time – Wolvie. 


	27. Chapter 27: Purify

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 27  
  
A gust of wind swept over the rocky valley, and as the sun began to set, igniting the sky with a faint, orange glow, two figures stood tall, facing each other and raising their weapons for battle. Behind these large figures, a group of children stood together, they were part of the chosen few to defend the real and digital worlds from utter destruction, now, having created the greatest warrior, they stand helpless, watching the silent stand off between the basic forms of good and evil. No one more than the former leader, Tai, felt more helpless, he could only look on as his younger sister, the person he had took care of and defended her entire life, now stood alone on the battle field, facing the greatest threat any of them had ever seen, and what was worse that their enemy was once their friend, the charismatic and energetic Davis, corrupted with evil and transformed into the abomination known as the Digi-Slayer.  
  
"Kari" Yelled Tai from the side lines "Kick his ass, do it for the sake of the digital world, for your friends, for me"  
  
The Digi-Slayer could only snigger at the encouraging yells "Humans, what a pathetic race, as soon as I'm done with you I think I'll destroy them all"  
  
"You'll do no such thing" Warned Valkurymon, gripping her spear tighter "As long as there is breath in my body, I will fight you"  
  
The Digi-Slayer smirked "How can you fight me if you are to busy defending for others?" and with Valkurymon trying to figure out what he said, the dark fighter launched a small energy ball at the group of children, the blast may be weak, but it would still kill most of them.  
  
The ball shot through the air, only to be batted away by the spear of the angelic fighter, the sheer force of the ball knocked her back a few steps, and that was what the Digi-Slayer wanted. While still trying to balance herself, Valkurymon was sent flying into the air as one of the Digi-slayers knees drove into her stomach and sent her upwards. The heavenly warrior managed to stop but had only a second to deflect another ball aimed directly at her. She managed to dodge it with relative ease, but the Digi- Slayer was upon her, his sword locked in a struggle with the ivory colored spear, apparently the spear had a mind of its own and blocked the attack.  
  
"You will always be lower than me," Grunted the Digi-Slayer as applied more force upon the spear "I am stronger than you could possibly imagine"  
  
"You may be stronger" She replied, matching the Digi-Slayers force "But strength isn't all there is to a fight"  
  
"Maybe not" He said, flying backwards and breaking the struggle "But at least I've nothing to distract me" and with that he launched another ball at the children.  
  
Valkurymon dove as she tried to catch up to the descending ball, but her efforts were in vain, the ball was just too fast. As she watched the ball finally come into close proximity with the children, she was surprised to see the ball be redirected by an unknown force. As she squinted to see what deflected the ball, she gasped as she saw the silver headed female known as Zade, her hands lightly smoking and her chest heaving as though she was exhausted. The Digi-Slayer, ignoring the fact that his host's girlfriend just stopped one of his attacks, took advantage of Valkurymon's shocked state, and rammed his sword, with all the force he could manage, through her back and out her belly.  
  
"KARI" Yelled Tai as he watched his transformed sister fall to the ground, blood sparkling as it dropped to the ground below.  
  
The Digi-Slayer snorted as he landed and stood next to the fallen fighter, his chest armor raising and falling with the heavy breathing of the dark warrior "So" he started, the heaviness in his breathing slowly dying down to normal "Even you, the greatest fighter of the human digimon, my creator, even you could not give me a worthy fight, CAN NO ONE TEST MY TRUE POWERS?" he yelled, frustration building inside.  
  
"Even...tho...though you have...defe...defeated me...you are sti...still just an experi...an experiment" The beaten angel managed to get out, blood glistening on her lips as she coughed out a spasm of blood.  
  
"AN EXPERIMENT?" Yelled the Digi-Slayer the words from his creator ripping into his core like his own sword did to her "I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT THIS EXPERIMENT CAN DO" and with that he stabbed the ground with his sword, rose his hands heaven wards and created a massive ball of crackling black energy "YOU WILL ALL DIE, INCLUDING THIS WORLD".  
  
Just before the enraged slayer let loose the massive ball of energy, a blur of what looked liked a human picked up the onyx sword and managed to raise it to the slayer's exposed neck, the person who moved with such blinding speed was Zade.  
  
"Stop" she said, pressing the sword onto his neck "You may kill them, but don't harm this world"  
  
"Shut up child" The slayer said as he dropped one of his hands and used the air around the girl to push her back into the wall behind the children.  
  
Seeing what he had done to his own girlfriend, the children watched as a shocked look was pasted on the Digi-Slayers face, and with dropping the other arm to his side, the massive ball was canceled out.  
  
"NO, you won't harm Zade," Said the Digi-Slayers voice, except the voice was only Davis, it wasn't accompanied by the other voice.  
  
"But she is just like all human, why not destroy her?" Asked the other voice inside the Digi-Slayer.  
  
"She is just like us, she wields the final spirit" answered Davis, his voice becoming stronger.  
  
"Of course" Said the other voice, looking at the bleeding Zade "No wonder she could wield my sword, I'll have to kill her to get the spirit back"  
  
"NO, SHE WON'T DIE" Yelled Davis, the onlooking Digi-Destined had no idea what was going on.  
  
"SHE MUST, I MUST HAVE THAT SPIRIT, AND I'LL DO IT WITH OR WITHOUT YOU," Yelled the spirit back.  
  
"Then I'll just have to get rid of you" Said Davis.  
  
The Digi-Slayer dropped to his knees and gripped his head with his armoured hands.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled into nothingness "STOP THIS, I'M GRANTING YOU ULTIMATE POWER AND REVENGE, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, ARRRRRRRRRGH" The Digi- Slayer screamed as he pounded the ground with his fists.  
  
Still in the smashing position, the body of the Digi-Slayer began to shake violently, and the armour began to smoke and disintegrate slowly, blobs of the liquidating protection dropped off and burnt into smoke. After all the armour had melted off, the naked man left over rose up and yelled to his greatest extent, the same pillar of light shot up from the man and blanketed him, and as it dissipated, it revealed a normal Davis, his clothes changed back to their original colour and design. Over where Zade had dropped the black katana, a blue and white Veemon lay, still smoking black trails.  
  
Above the energy depleted Davis, the smoke from his armour began to condense, twisting and shaping it self. The smoke finally began to sharpen and form itself into a massive dragon, overshadowing the mountains and looking down menacingly at Davis.  
  
"You filthy human" it bellowed, the sheer force of his voice shaking the earth around them "I gave you everything, and now I'm going to take it all away.  
  
The massive black dragon picked Davis up between two gargantuan fingers, and lifted him up to his serpentine face. He then began to squeeze the boy, making him scream out in pain, while the massive dragon could only snigger at the boy's vein attempt to escape. He then dropped the wounded human to the ground below, the amount of speed from his descent created a rather large crater.  
  
"DAVIS" screamed Zade as she slid down the crater to reach her love, he was barely conscious when she reached him.  
  
"Za...Zade, I'm sor...sorry," he stuttered out, exhaustion taking over, he knew his death was at hand, he just wished he did it to save the world, not nearly destroy it.  
  
"Davis, listen to me closely, I'm going to transfer my energy to you, I'm not strong enough, but you are, don't ask questions, just take it" and with Zade placed her hand on her boyfriends chest, and began channelling her energy into him.  
  
Davis could feel his strength being restored, though it was nothing like the other 3 spirits, it was enough to restore him to full health. As he watched Zade, stagger and finally collapse, he caught her and laid her down, he then walked out of the crater and towards Veemon, where to picked up the unconscious digimon and walk over towards the Digi-destined and the fallen Valkurymon. The Digi-destined tensed up and readied them selves for a fight.  
  
"Wait, this Davis is back to normal, I sense no evil in him," said a weakened Valkurymon, looking in to the determined face of Davis.  
  
"I need your power, I'm the only one who can stop him" Said Davis, his determination was frightening.  
  
"Do as he says, everyone" said Valkurymon, glowing white and then transforming back into Kari and an unconscious Gatomon, her D3 lighting up and shooting a beam of energy into Veemon. The others followed suite and raised their Digi-vices, different coloured lights shooting from them and hitting the unconscious dragon-type.  
  
As the lights finished being absorbed into the little blue dragon, Veemon began to levitate from Davis' hold and glow a light blue, the blue light began to reshape and reform into a massive blue and white broadsword, decorated with dragons and ancient looking runes. Davis grasped the handle of the massive blade and began to glow the same way as Veemon did, from what emerged from the glowing blue light was a man much like the Digi- Slayer, though this ones armour was white and light blue, with a 'V' on the centre of his breastplate. The face of the man was not lie the Digi-Slayer at all, this man's face was soft, and his eyes were a deep cerulean.  
  
"Hey guys" Said the man happily as he placed the sword on his back and held his helmet, which looked much like a dragon's head, in his hands "Miss me?"  
  
"Davis" Said Tai, happiness obvious on his face "It's good to have you back"  
  
"Yeah man" Agreed Matt, looking up at the giant of a man  
  
Everyone agreed and welcomed Davis back, happy to see their former friend emerge from such a dark place in his soul.  
  
"Okay" said Davis seriously, putting on his helmet and turning towards the Digi-Slayer Dragon "It's time I ended this"  
  
"Give him a punch for me Davis" Said Ken, who had managed to come down from the mountainside.  
  
"And one for all of us" Said the rest of the group in unison.  
  
"Will do" Said Davis as he opened up his light blue wings and flew towards the massive dragon.  
  
"DIGI-SLAYER YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME" Yelled Davis as he drew his sword and began what would be the greatest fight either world has ever seen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________  
  
What an awesome chapter, it's near the end of the story, so et your reviews in, till next time – Wolvie. 


	28. Chapter 28: Illusions

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 28  
  
"DIGI-SLAYER YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME" Yelled Davis as he drew his sword and began flying at full speed toward the gargantuan shadow dragon.  
  
"Bring it on little one" Countered the Digi-Slayer as his claws shot out from their scaly pockets, crossing them to block the oncoming attack.  
  
As Davis watched the claws shoot out and lock together, he changed his trajectory and flew below the claws, allowing him to swing at the beast's belly. The sword sung with a wail as it slashed the air and struck the fleshy underbelly of the dragon, only to pull away as it's owner flew back, barely avoiding the spiked tail aimed at him.  
  
"Grrr, damn you human, that actually hurt" Growled the Digi-Slayer as one of his claws touched his wound, only to pull back a crimson liquid.  
  
"So, you can be killed" Smirked Davis as he gripped his sword.  
  
"I never said that" The dragon smirked back as the wound healed at incredible speed, leaving no trace of a cut, not even a scar "How can you kill something that's already dead?"  
  
Davis was unfazed by the beast's words "Oh, I'll find a way to kill you, even if it takes forever"  
  
"It'll take more than forever to find a way to kill me," Laughed the Digi- Slayer as he launched his massive claws at the blue armoured warrior.  
  
Davis was only barely able to block the massive weapons constantly slashing at him, plus with the force of each blow, it only was a matter of time before he slipped up and allowed for an open attack on his body, and the Digi-Slayer knew this.  
  
The black dragon let out a loud 'HA' as his left claw broke the strong grip on the sword and sent it flying to the ground where it dug itself into the earth. Now, with Davis weapon less, it was only a matter of grabbing him, ripping his armour off and tearing him piece by piece. But the Digi- Slayer's plans did not go quite as he planned, it seemed that not only did Davis have incredible strength, his flying and dodging abilities were phenomenal.  
  
"What's the matter dragy-wagy, can't keep up?" Mocked Davis as he dodged strike after strike of claws and tail.  
  
"Silence human" Bellowed the mentioned dragon, he was getting frustrated and his attacks were getting more rhythmic, that was a bad sign.  
  
"One, two, one, two" Counted Davis as he dodged the blows, noticing that a pattern was emerging, Davis counted for a few more seconds before making a dive for the dragon's tail, as he gripped it firmly, he began flapping his leathery wings to one side, making him spin, and carrying the Digi-Slayer with him.  
  
It almost looked comical, seeing a tiny blue speck spin such a large monster around and around. Deciding that he picked up enough centrifugal force, Davis released the giant dragon, sending him sailing into the now setting sun, but he was not done yet, he summoned enough energy to form a large ball of crackling, blue power, and sent it strait towards the Digi- Slayer, upon impact the ball split up into four sections, one ball over each limb, and pinning the massive monster to the desert floor.  
  
As Davis hovered above the beast, the setting sun gave one side of him the appearance that his armour was orange, while one side remained light blue, no matter what colour he was, it was obvious he was winning. With a small sigh, Davis floated lazily around the fallen monster.  
  
"Give up Digi-Slayer" Said Davis "And I might let you live"  
  
"Come now Davis," Said the Digi-Slayer in a civil tone "After all we've heard, do you really believe that will work?"  
  
"No" Davis said simply, a smirk on his face "I just said it so I don't come off as the guy who never gave his enemies a chance"  
  
Instead of replying, the Digi-Slayer let out a laugh "Good-bye" he said simply.  
  
"Wha?" Said Davis, but before he could realize what happened, a ball of black flame shot out of the dragon's mouth and enveloped him.  
  
The flaming ball went flying back towards the valley where the children stood watching and smashed into the side of the mountain. The black ball dissipated and a wounded Davis slumped to the ground.  
  
"Ugh" Davis grunted, his vision blurry, but still managed to make out the Digi-Destined  
  
"Davis, are you alright" Asked Kari, her voice quivering with worry and her eyes on the verge of tears.  
  
Davis coughed and spat out some blood "Nothing some dragon killing won't fix" He said with a smile as he wiped the blood away.  
  
Suddenly, Davis saw the Digi-Slayer hovering over a small crater in the ground, his eyes focused and his claws lengthening, obviously the restraint balls had dissipated from the attack on Davis.  
  
"ZADE" Davis yelled, aware what was in the crater, and with that, he stood up and rushed with amazing speed to catch the left claw of the shadow dragon about to impale his love.  
  
"Hahahaha" The Digi-Slayer laughed as Davis struggled with the claw "So the little human has a weakness"  
  
"I'll kill you long before you touch her" Threatened Davis, as he shoved the claw to the side and delivered a roundhouse kick the Digi-Slayer's head, who fell to the earth with a 'Thud'.  
  
"Enough of this, I've had enough" Grunted the Digi-Slayer as he stood upright, and flew into the sky.  
  
"You can't beat me, I'm too strong" Said Davis, his fists clenched.  
  
"Maybe physically, but I'll destroy you another way" Countered the dragon as he began a barrage of claw and tail strikes.  
  
"You just said you couldn't hurt me, but you're just attacking, not what I expected" Said Davis as he easily dodged the attacks.  
  
The Digi-Slayer remained quiet as he continued his assault, after about 5 minutes of non-stop attacks, Davis was getting bored. The Digi-Slayer, sensing that Davis' boredom made him develop a pattern, suddenly changed by stopping a clap halfway, so that Davis was in the middle of his hands. It was too late for Davis to react as a dark ball of energy started to form around him, and, almost instantly, pain coursed throughout his body, making him scream in agony. Davis could take this pain ten fold, but for some reason, the pain gave him an intense desire to sleep.  
  
"That's it, fall into slumber" Said the Digi-Slayer as he watched Davis start to droop, his wings no longer supporting his flight and made him fall to the base of the sphere.  
  
"Damn you dragon" Davis whispered as sweet unconscious took over, he tried to summon his sword, but all he managed to do was make it drag upon the ground until it hit the crater Zade was in and as gravity took over, made it slide to the very centre where Zade lay.  
  
To Davis, life was over; the last thing he would see was the blackness of sleep. He thought that he had already lost and decided to sleep more, until he heard a voice.  
  
"Davis" The voice called, though it sounded miles away, he could tell it was feminine "Davis" The voice called again, maybe his fight wasn't over, maybe the voice was Zade calling him to keep on fighting.  
  
Despite his will to remain sleeping, Davis began to open his eyes. As he opened his eyes, his vision was very blurred, he could only make out light sources, and the strongest one was a diagonal beam of light to his left, but as time went on, his eye's began to sharpen, and he heard the voice again.  
  
"Davis" The voice called, this time it was clearer, and sounded very close. With his still blurry vision, he managed to see a black and silver blob, suddenly, the blob came closer, right up to his face, and from here he could see that the blob was a person, and more importantly, it was Zade.  
  
"Ugh, Zade?" Said Davis, his head pounding "What are you doing here, and what about the Digi-Slayer?"  
  
"Digi-Wha?" Asked Zade, her voice sweeter and more clueless than usual.  
  
"What?" Asked Davis as he stood up. After the shock of her answer faded, Davis found himself in a classroom, with children leaving and others staying behind to talk.  
  
"I asked you before if you were going to wake up, class is over, and then you asked me about a Digi-thingy" Answered Zade as she linked arms with Davis.  
  
Davis could only scratch his head at the scenario he was in, the last thing he remembered was that energy ball he was in then passing out, it seemed so real, but the more that time passed, the more it felt like a dream.  
  
Whoa, this is a strange twist in the story, I wonder what will happen next, till then, keep those reviews coming – Wolvie. 


	29. Chapter 29: Bliss

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 29  
  
"So Davis" Zade began, school had ended and they began walking out of the front doors "What was that Digi-thingy you mentioned before?"  
  
Davis rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember, but all he could call up was a big, black, blob "I...I really don't remember anymore, must have been something I dreamt"  
  
Zade giggled at Davis "Your so silly Davis" she smiled and winked "And that's why I like you so much"  
  
Davis started to blush at Zade's comment; perhaps this Digi-Slayer was all just a dream. The two walked in silence most of the way, the occasional chitchat, but mostly enjoying each other in silence. Davis noticed that this wasn't the way to his place, but seeing how Zade was leading, he might as well see where he was taking her. They continued walking until they arrived at a large apartment building.  
  
"Come on" Said Zade as she pulled Davis by the hand into the somewhat elegant elevator, complete with classical music.  
  
When Davis arrived at the end of the hall Zade had guided him to, his eyes bulged as he saw the massive apartment he was now in.  
  
"Zade, this is fantastic," He said in awe as he looked around the room, Zade retreating to her room to put her bag down "This is yours?"  
  
"Are you going to pull that line every time you come here?" Zade asked, more humorous than annoyed, as she returned to the massive living room "Of course it's mine, well, until I'm old enough anyway" She walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, throwing one to Davis.  
  
"What do your parents do anyway?" Davis asked, his curiosity getting the better of him "They must have a bundle"  
  
"Yeah, dad runs a rigging company and mom's an attorney" Zade answered, screwing off her lid and taking a sip "But I don't want that hectic life they have, I'd rather be more free"  
  
Davis didn't say anything, he just stood still, looking around, thinking how great this place is, until he was pulled out of his thoughts as Zade, once again, grabbed his hand and pulled him along.  
  
"Come on" She said as she dragged him towards the leather couch in front of the giant, plasma screen T.V "The games about to start"  
  
"Game?" Davis asked.  
  
"The soccer finals dummy" Zade answered as she laughed "You've been going on about it for weeks".  
  
"Oh yeah" Said Davis, the memories of him talking about the match entered his mind, but for some reason, they didn't feel how memories usually feel, he didn't have much time to think about it, as he heard a doorbell chime.  
  
"Can you get that please Davis?" Zade asked sweetly, grabbing the remote and turning the massive T.V on "I can still remember the last time I opened the door for your friends"  
  
"Huh?" Said Davis as he looked at Zade while opening the door, as soon as it was wide enough, he turned and saw two larger boys waiting.  
  
'GLOMP', Davis went down as the two boys tackled him, laughing as they did, and where pulled by their ears by two girls, one with red hair and the other pink.  
  
"Sorry about that Davis" Sora said, holding Matt by the ear and blushing, Mimi was doing the same to Tai "These two get a little nuts during soccer season"  
  
"That's fine" Said Davis as he let them in, noticing the entire group of Digi-Destined in the hallway.  
  
After furniture was re-arranged to suit the entire group, the soccer game had just started. Davis looked around; everyone was either intent on watching the game, or quietly talking to one another, for some reason, his instincts were screaming 'ENEMIES', but he knew that these people were his friends.  
  
"Hey Davis" whispered Zade, who was sitting next to him on the couch "How about we leave the guys to watch, and we can watch more 'intimately'" She purred out the last word, hoping to tickle Davis'.... fancy.  
  
Davis only nodded as she got up and led him towards her room.  
  
Tai snickered as he watched the two walked out of the room, hands holding each other's. "Ah" he sighed mockingly "Young love".  
  
"And what would you know about love?" Said Sora in a slightly angered voice, obviously hearing Tai's crack.  
  
"Well, uh, what do you know, I'm out of drink, time to get some more" Tai mumbled out quickly before making a beeline towards the kitchen.  
  
Sora looked at Mimi "Men" they both huffed.  
  
Meanwhile, Zade and Davis were nestled together, watching the game on a smaller T.V in Zade's room.  
  
"This is great" Zade sighed, snuggling even into Davis' embrace "I can't imagine anything better" "Yeah" Davis agreed, holding her even closer.  
  
Zade looked up, a pang of worry etched on her face "Davis, you haven't been your usual, peppy self lately, are you okay?"  
  
Davis smiled, that was the first time he heard her say 'peppy' "I'm fine" He reassured her "Just been a little tired for some reason".  
  
"Good, then you can't stop me from doing this" And before Davis could respond, she closed the small space around their lips.  
  
As they continued to passionately kiss, Zade's movement accidentally knocked the remote, causing it to hit the ground and change the channel before it finally fell. Davis looked at the T.V with shock and broke the kiss.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Yelled Davis as he looked a the T.V, on it was a bunch of children standing with little creatures to their sides, with bigger creatures in the background, and at the top the title was shown 'Digimon – Digital Monsters'.  
  
"What?" Zade asked, slightly offended that Davis broke their kiss over a show "It's just that new show, you've seen it before, and you never got that excited"  
  
"You're right" Davis sighed, the memories of the show dripping into his memories "Sorry, I'm just don't feel right"  
  
"Should we stop?" Zade asked, tracing a circle on Davis' back with her finger "I mean, if you don't fell well"  
  
"No" Davis said, turning back to Zade "This is perfect, I'm with the girl I love most, and I couldn't be happier"  
  
The two started to kiss again, the game completely stricken from both minds. After a while the two fell asleep in each other's arms, forgetting about almost everything but themselves.  
  
"Wha?" said Davis groggily as he woke up, and pulling himself from Zade's sleepy hold.  
  
Davis walked around the apartment a bit, it was night and the lights were turned off, seeing how everyone had gone, he thought they would leave a note. Turning on the kitchen lights, he found a small piece of paper sitting on the counter, as Davis picked it up he read 'Davis, didn't here from you so we just assumed you were 'busy' – Tai'. Davis blushed at what Tai would think he was up to, but quickly disregarded it and went into the living room. He switched on the lights and decided to watch a little T.V, just to relax. As he switched it on, he set the volume down to low and turned to the news, hoping to get the final score of the game.  
  
"What do we do Tai?" Kari asked as she watched the massive black dragon hold Davis in that dark bubble, Davis was just hovering, but not making any sign of movement.  
  
"I don't know Kari" Tai said as he watched "What ever it is, Davis must be going through hell in there"  
  
That's it for this chapter, I wonder what's going to happen to Davis, will he ever escape, or will he stay in a perfect fantasy world, find out next chapter (Time to send in more reviews, I need my fix) – Wolvie. 


	30. Chapter 30: Peacefull

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 30  
  
"Davis?" Zade called as she exited her room, seeing the soft glow of the T.V "You there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here" Replied Davis from the leather armchair in front of the massive plasma screen.  
  
"You were gone when I woke up, and I was getting lonely," Zade said as she sat on Davis' lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'll never leave" He replied as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Oh Davis, you're so sw-" Zade stopped mid sentence as she saw the time on the VCR "Oh shit, I'm late"  
  
"W-WHAT?" Davis yelled in a shocked tone "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? WE HAVEN'T DONE IT YET"  
  
Zade gave Davis a blank stare before smacking him lightly on the head "You pervert, I mean I'm late for school"  
  
"Oh" Said Davis as he rubbed his sore "Wait, THAT MEANS I'M LATE TOO"  
  
Zade could only sigh and shake her head as she proceeded to her room for a change of cloths. With Zade and Davis now in fresh clothes (Davis had a wardrobe over there, due to his frequent visits) the two lovers made their way to school.  
  
"What do you have first up today?" Zade asked her boyfriend as they walked through the entrance of the school.  
  
"Umm, sports I think" Answered Davis as he tried to remember his schedule "Yeah, that's it, so I'll see you at lunch"  
  
"Okay" Replied Zade as she gave him a peck on his check and then a wink "You can have that to tide you over"  
  
"Come on Romeo" Said T.K as he dragged his friend away from Zade, he had been waiting for Davis to hurry up so they could go, but it was obvious he had intervene "Or we'll both be late"  
  
"Hey Davis" Called Tai from the bleachers of the soccer court "How was last night you sly dog?"  
  
"Wha-What are you talking about?" Replied Davis as the blood rushed to his head with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh come on" Said Matt as he approached the spike headed boy "Don't tell me she left you high and dry"  
  
"We haven't done that, at least not yet, SHUT UP T.L" Davis yelled at the snickering youth.  
  
'Then what's that?" T.K asked through fits of giggles as he pointed to the pink lip impression on his check.  
  
The two older boys howled in approval "WAY TO GO DAVIS"  
  
"What's the matter boys? Jealous?" Two female voices said from behind, one belonging to each Sora and Mimi.  
  
Those words stung like bullets as Tai and Matt left, grumbling under their breaths.  
  
"Sorry about them Davis" Sora said as she and Mimi came closer into normal talking distance.  
  
"There still running on soccer fever," Mimi explained.  
  
"So we won't hassle you about Zade" Continued Sora.  
  
"Unless you want us to show you some moves to impress Zade with" Mimi finished with a wink.  
  
Knowing that 95% of the blood in his body was now in his head, Davis made a quick excuse about being late and ran as fast as he could towards the changing rooms. Sora and Mimi were trying hard to breath between giggles but hearing Matt and Tai scream in unison "THEY TOLD YOU THEY WOULD DO WHAT?" from the distance made them fall over in laughter.  
  
After soccer, it was time for lunch. As Davis exited the changing rooms, recently showered and in a new change of clothes. He saw a figure standing by a large cherry blossom tree on a small cliff, he recognised the figure as Zade as he watched the silvery hair shimmer in the sunlight as the wind blew it to the side.  
  
"Hey Zade" Greeted Davis as he leaned against the old tree, a few sakura leaves danced in the wind as they fell "How come we're up here, and not with the others?"  
  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you alone" Zade replied as she sat next to the now sitting Davis.  
  
Davis could here his friend's laughter echoing in his head, but he didn't care as long as he was with Zade. As the two sat, they watched in silence the sakura leaves float through the air, content with each other and the silence.  
  
The giant black dragon snickered as he held the mighty fighter in a black ball "That's right little one, give into your desires, soon you will be completely drained of energy and will be helpless as I make you watch me destroy the only one you care so deeply about.  
  
"No, Davis, I have to help him" Zade said as she tried to get up, but giving all her energy to Davis really wiped her out, but before she gave up hope, she saw something shimmer with a orange glow of the setting sun.  
  
Sorry this is not as long as my other chapters, but I think this chapter says it all, next chapter is the last weird chapter so we can get back to what's important, kicking some dragon ass, till next time - Wolvie 


	31. Chapter 31: Escaping

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 31  
  
"This is perfect" Zade sighed in contempt, she was currently laying down next to a large sakura tree with her spiky haired boyfriend  
  
"Maybe too perfect" Davis sighed, looking into the distance  
  
"Huh?" Zade said, looking at the determined expression on the boy's face "What do you mean 'too perfect'?"  
  
Davis turned to his love, the same expression on him "I mean look around, everything is so peaceful, nothing exciting, nothing to make you feel truly alive"  
  
"So you're saying you need danger to feel normal?" Zade asked.  
  
"No, it's just that this world is too perfect, I feel as though I knew another world where I could truly be free, but I just can't remember"  
  
Davis collected himself and started to walk away, only to be stopped by a smiling Zade.  
  
"Come now Davis" She started, still smiling "Everything here is what you want, you're surrounded by friends and those who care about you, you have everything you've ever wanted, and you especially have me"  
  
"But why?" Asked Davis, his temper flaring, behind him he could feel a dark presence growing nearer "Why do I have all this? Why am I so gifted without knowing why?"  
  
Suddenly, the cherry tree to the side of Davis had formed a light blue diagonal line across it. As seconds passed, the line started to widen, and as the blue faded, a black crack was left in it's place, and through this crack emerged a girl, identical to the Zade that stood only a few centimetres in front of him, the only difference was that the girl in the tree was badly beaten and bleeding from small cuts.  
  
"Davis" Said the weak Zade "Please, you have to listen" She swayed a bit, before losing her balance from exhaustion.  
  
Just in time, Davis managed to catch her before she fell, and managed to drag her next to the tree where she leaned on it for support.  
  
"Please Davis" Continued the new Zade, her breath short and ragged "This world isn't real"  
  
"What?" Asked Davis in confusion, he knew this world was a little too perfect, but he still accepted it.  
  
"This world is an illusion, made by the Digi-Slayer," Answered the weak Zade.  
  
"That's a lie" The strong Zade butted in "This world is as real as Davis and I are"  
  
The weak Zade managed to smile "Davis may be real, but you're just a copy of me, and a really crappy one at that"  
  
"So this world is fake, but I'm real, and so are you" Davis said, trying to figure this all out.  
  
"Yes, that's right Davis" Real Zade sighed, what little strength she had was waning fast.  
  
"This is absurd" Fake Zade declared "How can he be from another world if he has memories of this one?"  
  
"I...I don't" Davis said, "I only remember yesterday, after that, it's mostly a blur, I knew I had bad memory, but I can at least remember three days before"  
  
"But what about me? What about the times you've shared with me? Those nights in bed together?" Fake Zade said in desperation.  
  
"All just desires that the Digi-Slayer has granted, just to keep you happy and unaware" Real Zade paused for a minute "Did she say you've slept together?"  
  
Davis ignored that last part "Digi-Slayer, I know I've heard that name before, I just can't remember"  
  
"That's another thing he's done to you" Real Zade said "He's almost completely wiped your memory and replaced it with a new one" She began to feel light-headed again and slipped.  
  
"Please" Davis ran up to the real Zade and caught her again, this time holding onto her "What has happened in this other world? How did you get here? Why am I here?"  
  
"The Digi-Slayer has you caught in a some dark energy ball, he's slowly draining you of your power, he's too weak to fight you at full strength, so he's got you trapped here, and after he's done, he'll kill you and everyone else".  
  
"Don't listen to her lies Davis" Fake Zade called behind him.  
  
"Why me, what's so important about me?" Davis asked softly, not wanting to risk her falling into unconsciousness.  
  
"You are the only one who can stop him, it's your destiny" Real Zade said weakly, smiling.  
  
"But, I...I work outside destiny" Said Davis, puzzled by his own words "I use to say that, but why?"  
  
"Your remembering" Stated real Zade, leaning towards Davis "Now remember this"  
  
And with that, Zade pulled Davis in for a kiss. Memories of the real world came flooding back into Davis, his powers awakening, his fights with the Digi-destined, turning into the monster known as the Digi-Slayer, and the massive black dragon that imprisoned him.  
  
"Zade?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yes, it is me" Real Zade smiled before her exhaustion took over and she collapsed in his arms.  
  
Davis kneeled down and placed the sleeping Zade against the tree. The Zade he knew was a fake came running up to him.  
  
"Lies, nothing but lies Davis, you have to list-" Before fake Zade could finish; a gloved hand gripped her neck and lifted her up.  
  
"Listen here you mother fucker" Davis cursed to the struggling Zade "I've had enough of your games, I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it"  
  
"Idiot human" The fake Zade laughed, but this time, a dark voice escaping from those feminine lips "You can't escape, even if that little bitch managed to sneak in while I was distracted, you've no where to escape to"  
  
Davis grunted as he lifted her up higher, let go, and then delivered a roundhouse kick directly into her stomach, sending her flying off the cliff. Davis now had to find a way out, and from inside the tree, he saw a glimmer of light. As he proceeded towards the tree, the skies became darker and lightning strike near him. Dodging the bolts of energy, Davis managed to make it to the tree and pull out a massive broadsword.  
  
"Veemon" He whispered out, before slashing the air, the blade sung as it cut through the invisible enemy.  
  
The cut left a mark in the empty air, the same light-blue line he saw on the tree now appeared in the air, and as it opened up, he saw the outside world he belonged to, a setting sun over a barren field, and a valley with little multi-coloured speckles moving around. As Davis slung the unconscious Zade over his shoulder, he proceeded to exit this world through the hole he created, but he stopped and turned around. There, looming over him was the massive claws and head of a gigantic black dragon. Deciding that it would be best to escape from this world as fast as he could, Davis ran as fast as he could towards the portal, the sword and extra body he was carrying slowed him down significantly, but with an extra burst of adrenaline, he managed to escape from the illusion before one of the claws came crashing down on the rift. As Davis exited the imaginary world, his body structure changed, as he became a full grown adult with blue armour on. As he emerged from the rift into the real world, he saw that the dragon inside the other world had not been an illusion, and was now hovering behind him, the energy crackling off him and the smoke erupting from his nostrils indicated he was not in a happy mood. Using his newly formed wings, Davis dodged the barrage of claws, tails, and energy blasts thrown his way.  
  
"EVERYONE, LISTEN TO ME" Davis yelled as he closed in on the Digi-destined "ROUND EVERYONE UP, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU AN EXIT"  
  
Not fully understanding what Davis was up to, the Digi-destined decided to listen to Davis and round up their unconscious allies and group together.  
  
"Please let this work," Davis prayed as he hit the ground and slashed the empty air, and it seemed his prayers paid off as another rift in the air formed and a bridge between the digital and real world was created.  
  
The Digi-destined saw how Davis threw his girlfriend through the portal and as he motioned them to follow suite, they jumped through the portal with their sedated friends, leaving only Davis to deal with the Digi-Slayer.  
  
"Running from me Davis?" The dragon asked as he hovered above the portal.  
  
"I will face you again dragon" Davis stated as he walked through the hole, disappearing before the Digi-Slayer rammed his claws through the spot where Davis once stood.  
  
As Davis travelled emerged from the portal, he saw the Digi-destined laying the unconscious down, ambulance sirens flaring in the distance. He smiled at the knowledge that his friends were safe before exhaustion replaced his adrenaline rush. Leaning on his sword for support, the armour on him faded away until his original childish body remained, the sword he was leaning upon shifted back into his partner, and with nothing to support him, Davis drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing Davis heard were yells and screams, but they were indistinguishable as the ambulance screams muffled the sounds.  
  
There we go, a fairly good chapter. Judging by the lack of reviews last chapter, I am never going to try the humour stuff again, so from now on it will be nothing but drama and fighting. Remember to review as much as you can – Wolvie. 


	32. Chapter 32: Slumber

The Digi-Slayer Chapter 32  
  
Joe sighed as he exited the room, which contained an unconscious Davis. After they all escaped, Davis blacked out and was taken directly to hospital. Even though Joe was not an official doctor, all others were frightened by the girl with silver hair and her wolf, leaving Joe the only one qualified who wasn't scared out of his wits. He allowed Zade to watch as he preformed tests, being constantly reminded horrible death awaited him if he tried to pull something on the weakened fighter.  
  
"How is he?" Tai asked as he saw Joe walking into the main lobby of the hospital.  
  
"He's comatose I'm afraid" Replied Joe, cleaning his glasses to avoid the gaze of the rest of the Digi-Destin's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sora asked, worry on her face.  
  
"Positive" Answered Joe, putting his glasses back on "His brain activity is the lowest I've ever seen, short of being dead, my guess is that the massive boost of energy he received has caused an upset in his electromagnetic pulse, by all means he should be dead".  
  
"Then what do we do know?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know" Tai answered "We're finally in a position in that our only hope is unconscious and don't even know he'll survive"  
  
"We've got to have hope," T.K said, trying to reassure Tai, but all he got back was blind fury.  
  
"HOPE?" Tai yelled, glaring at the boy in a sling "Hope is an illusion we use to shield ourselves from the reality of things, I'm done fucking around with hope" And with that Tai stormed off towards Davis' room.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Zade snapped at Tai as he barged into the room, but was ignored as Tai proceeded to grip Davis' shoulders and shake him.  
  
"Wake up you bastard, you think you can chicken out of this fight by just laying there?" Tai yelled, causing Zade to sit up from her chair and walk over to him "You think you can ju-" But before he could finish ranting, Zade punched him in the face, sending him flying back into one of the walls.  
  
"You're pathetic" Zade sneered, looking down at the fallen leader "Look at you, quivering in fear, how dare you bear the crest of courage, you're just cowering behind Davis because you know you'll never measure up to him in power, I should have killed you when I had the chance"  
  
The last thing Zade said had caused Tai's anger to swell, he got up and tried to punch Zade with a haymaker, only to have his fist caught by the female fighter. Moving sideways, Zade pulled forward on Tai's hand, making him loose balance and delivered a sidekick into his sternum, sending him flying through the door and out of the room.  
  
"You're just pathetic" Zade said as she looked at the beaten boy wiping blood from his lip, closed the door and locked it.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOU'RE BACK ON ME" Tai yelled, banging his fists on the door, earning several strange looks from doctors and patients in the corridor.  
  
Tai was asked by a doctor to leave if he was going to make more disturbances. Without saying anything, Tai stormed off.  
  
"Tai, what was all that noi-" But before Kari could finish, she watched her brother walk right past her, a dark look on his face.  
  
Kari wanted to know what had Tai so worked up, so while everyone was busy watching Tai walkout of the hospital, Zade walked through the many corridors of the hospital until she found the one where Davis was located in. She was about to grasp the handle, but she heard Zade speaking, so instead she pressed her ear on the door, trying to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"What now Zade?" Kari heard the voice of Zade's digimon speak "Both Davis and Veemon are unconscious, and we have a power hungry dragon roaming the Digi-world."  
  
"I really don't know Wolfmon" Answered Zade between sniffs, it sounded as though she was about to cry "Davis was the only thing keeping us at an advantage, but now he's unconscious, I just don't know what to do" Kari heard as she began crying.  
  
"There there Zade" Cooed Wolfmon "I'll go get you some tissues, then we'll talk more"  
  
As Kari heard the digimon hop off a seat and proceed to the door, she hid behind a corner and watched as the door opened and the small, grey dog walk off in the other direction. Seizing the opportunity, Kari quickly entered the room to see Zade crying her heart out on Davis' chest.  
  
"Oh Davis" She cried "Why did I let this happen to you, you're the only one who has ever made me feel this way before"  
  
"Must be nice" Zade heard another voice say; she looked up and saw a sad Kari looking at her with mournful eye's.  
  
"What do you want?" Zade snapped at the girl, she despised her for everything she's done.  
  
"Look" Kari said, putting on a stern look, inside she was terrified of the girl "I know I have done terrible things to Davis, I know there's no excuse for what I've done, nor is there a way to rewind time, but what I've done to Davis isn't the point right now"  
  
"And what is?" Zade snapped again "Figuring out how we can all be one big, happy team and destroy the baddy with our goodness, not bloody likely"  
  
"At least Davis would give it a try" Kari snapped back, only now realising this was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Before she knew it, Kari was flung against the wall with a hand grasping her throat, slowly adding pressure.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Davis like that" Said an enraged Zade "Davis knew when fights were unbeatable, he knew when to say no, he knew that fighting impossible battles would end up in someone getting killed, but you're all so self-righteous, I'm surprised you're not all dead".  
  
"We would be, if not for Davis" Kari said.  
  
Zade's eye's shot open in shock. She let Kari slump to the ground as she released the girl and walked back over to the chair next to Davis.  
  
"Davis was always there for us, no matter what" Kari continued, Zade couldn't look at the girl "Whether it the Emperor or just plain evil digimon, Davis stood tall and fought, and Davis has been doing that ever since"  
  
"And look where it got him" Zade added scornfully, looking at the boy she loved, desperately clinging onto life.  
  
"He would have had it no other way, he saved us all" Kari sighed.  
  
"He wouldn't have had to if you just stayed out of our way" Yelled Zade.  
  
"We were doing the right thing," Kari yelled back  
  
"You were meddling in things that you had no business in," Zade countered  
  
"You turned him against us" Kari yelled, her emotions taking control  
  
"You were trying to kill him" Zade matched Kari's voice  
  
"Wouldn't have to if you didn't make him evil" Kari yelled louder  
  
"Evil? We were just trying to live, if anyone is evil, it's you" Zade said at normal volume "You're cause of the problem, you treated Davis like a bastard and now you're jealous because someone actually loves him, now you don't have anyone to string along"  
  
Those words hit Kari like a bullet. Kari couldn't take anymore of this fight and ran out of the room crying. Zade, exhausted from the fight, sat back down and looked over at Davis.  
  
"Please Davis, wake up" Zade pleaded "I need you, you have to wake up, please"  
  
"I may have a solution," a voice said in the shadows as the door creaked open.  
  
(Sorry for lack of updates, Exams are a bitch, plus I've got another story up, so if anyone's interested in pokemon just mosey on over and check it out. Suggestions are welcome to who this mystery person is, or you can just plain review, Till then – Wolvie) 


	33. Chapter 33: Analysis

The Digi-Slayer

Chapter 33

"I may have a solution" As Zade's ears heard these words from an unfamiliar voice, see turned her gaze from the unconscious Davis and focused on the shadows as the door creaked open.

As the person stepped out from the dark cloak, she saw a young man, dressed in light brown robes that covered his thin, yet muscular body and Zade would have presumed he was tall, but now he was bending over slightly, a bloody right hand gripping a red circle of blood on his left side, the circle growing slowly bigger. Zade leapt up from her chair and grabbed the man before he tripped, and leading him towards where she sat before, gently guided his body into the comfy furniture.

"Are you okay?" She asked, usually she couldn't give a damn about people, but with information on how to save Davis, she would do anything for him.

"I'll be alright" The man grunted, and pulled his hand away to reveal a deep gash in his side, blood trickling out "That bloody dragon took a chunk of me as I tried to reach a port, destroyed my entire house and gardens"

"Dragon? Port? Did you come from the digi-world?" Zade asked as she brought a damp cloth and a chair for herself near the man. Tossing the cloth to the stranger she set herself down on the chair and watched as he placed the cloth on his wound, wincing from the pain.

"Indeed I did" The man answered, smiling slightly "My name is Gennai, and I've helped out the digital world more than once in my time, but now, I've only the Digi-destined to help, my days of saving the world are over"

"You mean you HELP those bastards" Yelled an enraged Zade as she leaped off her chair and gripped the dark brown rims of the man's robes "They are the ones who put Davis in this state".

"Calm yourself child" Gennai said as with an unforeseen power, easily pried Zade's clenched hands off his garment "I am an agent for the digital world, I do not judged those who are chosen, it is my job to help them fulfill their destinies"

Suddenly, their was a knock on the door. Zade and Gennai looked as a blue-headed boy opened the door and looked in cautiously, with a small wolf doing the same at knee height.

"Wolfmon, Ken" Zade acknowledged, staring at the two

"Sorry to barge on in" Ken apologized, Wolfmon instantly ran to Zade's side and stared at the man she was talking to "But Wolfmon called me over when he heard voices other than yours"

"It's okay Wolfmon" Zade said as she stroked the hair on her partner's head "This is a friend, one who can help Davis regain consciousness

"Really" Ken said, astonished "You can help him Gennai"

"Indeed I can chosen" he smiled, but winced as he withdrew the cloth Zade gave him.

"Oh, you're hurt" Ken pointed out "I'll go get a nurse"

"No need chosen" Said Gennai, using his other hand, he fished out a small bottle from one of the pockets in his robes.

Flicking off the cork with his thumb, Gennai's nose crinkled in disgust as he smelt the liquid, but downed the contents inside anyway, and if magical, the weeping wound seem to be healing, though at a slow rate, but healing none the less.

"What's that?" Ken asked, astonished once more at Gennai "You drank it, and your healing"

"A special concoction chosen" Gennai answered, leaning back into the cushioned chair "One that took me decades to create, it stimulates the regenerative cells in the body, but leaves you exhausted"

"So you will use that to help Davis?" Zade asked, almost pleadingly

"I'm sorry child, but a potion will not heal this one's injuries" Gennai sighed as he watched Zade's face relax into sadness "No, it will take a greater force to heal the spiritual damage of this particular chosen"

"Spiritual damage?" Ken asked, he had seen many things on his adventures, but heard of nothing like this, it seemed so fitting for a cartoon, but this was real.

"Yes child, but, maybe words cannot explain well enough" Said Gennai as he pulled out a thin, black C.D from his pocket.

Placing the disc on a nearby table, Gennai placed an open hand over the device, and almost instantly, millions of lights erupted from the small device. The lights danced around, but when Gennai tapped the disc once, the lights started intertwining and flashed different colors, seconds passed, and the lights formed an image of Davis.

"Amazing" Ken said.

"This is Davis as we know now" Gennai stated, looking at the small figure of Davis above the disc.

Seconds passed, and the Davis hologram turned into a silhouette of the fighter.

"And this is our spiritual energy all organisms posses, ki, chakra, call it what you will, it is still a form of energy"

As Gennai continued, blue lights traveled in channels all over Davis' body.

"Now, most humans use this energy for simple usage, movement, thinking, etcetera"

The silhouette of Davis started to walk, jump, and other random movements.

"And when a human dies, this energy evacuates the body and joins the cosmos"

The hologram Davis laid down as the blue lights faded away, only to return and Davis to stand perfectly still once again.

"Now, humans have limitations on how much energy they can have, but there are certain anomalies, like Davis, to allow a massive amount of energy to be stored in the body, and this energy is crystallized"

The Davis silhouette enlarged, leaving only the torso, and in the torso emerged a light-blue, revolving crystal, the torso disappeared, leaving only the crystal

"Even though Davis is an anomaly, something seen so few every millennia or so, Davis is further special because his reserve energy is not only one of the strongest ever seen in history, but has been boosted to unheard of levels by three of the four spirits"

The crystal now had a three red beams of energy circling it like electrons on a nucleus, the beams got closer and closer to the crystal before shooting into it, making it grow larger and turning it's color to a deep red.

"Now in Davis' normal body" Gennai continued, the silhouette of Davis with the energy and the now red crystal returning to the projection "The crystallized energy remains dormant, and his normal energy flows freely, but as he trained, he learned how to harness this energy and direct it to his will, allowing him to perform unnatural feats, but what puzzles me is how he learnt to control his energy"

"That would be because of me" Said a new voice, but it was like Zade said the same thing in perfect timing with the new voice.

Gennai looked as Zade's hair started to billow, even though their was no breeze, and as her amethyst eye's darkened to blood red.

"The forth I presume" Gennai said slowly, looking at Zade.

"Correct guardian" Zade answered "But I do not wish to fight now, nor do I ever"

"I don't care what your intentions are, GET OUT OF MY ZADE" Wolfmon shouted, the hair on his back raised in anger.

"Be at ease pup, I will return your partner to you soon, I just want to explain" The two voices said at once, a tinge of sorrow caught Gennai's ears "I asked Zade for her to share her body with me, and for allowing me to do so, I shared my powers with her and taught her how to control what little abilities I have, super strength and others"

The room was silent as Zade and the spirit continued.

"I gave her the knowledge for energy harnessing, as well as agreeing for her to take charge, for all I want in this dismal existence I have is freedom from this plane and peace at last"

"Then why not transcend?" Gennai asked "You surely have the power to do so"

"That I do guardian" Answered the spirit "It is the bond I have between my brothers that ties me to this world, I want freedom, they want revenge, so they will stay and destroy all, their impossible quest shall never end and I am helpless before them, my only hope was Davis' strength to destroy them and finally allow me to transcend, that is all, I must now leave before my strength dissipates" And with that, Zade's hair dropped down and her eye's returned to normal.

"What?" she asked as everyone was staring at her

"Tis nothing, chosen, shall I continue?" Gennai asked.

"Please do" Ken said.

"Alright, we now know that Davis has a torrent of energy held at bay, but because it his will that holds this power intact, when exposed to extreme pressure, heightened emotions and otherwise, the bonds holding the power slacken, allowing the energy to fracture the crystal in a attempt to break free"

The crystal in Davis' silhouette stopped rotating, and began to crack, some red energy oozed out and joined the energy streams, widening them slightly.

"Now when the other chosen confronted Davis and encased him in that bubble of energy, tremendous strain was put on Davis. From what I told them, the other chosen tried to forcefully remove the crystal, and the spirits within, but the bonds that held the power were severed, allow all of the energy to be released at once.

The intact crystal once again stopped rotating, but instead of cracking slightly, the entire thing shattered into tiny shards, the red energy inside, now a spinning red ball, exploded in a blinding flash of light. The red and blue energy that coursed evenly through Davis' channels expanded, covering his entire body, and exploded once again. As the blinding white light cleared, there stood a miniature version of the Digi-slayer/Davis, sword in hand, and wings unfurled.

"This is the result of that energy unleashed" Stated Gennai, looking at the evil figurine, until it faded and the disc once again showed the silhouette of Davis.

"Because Davis was able to fight off the Digi-Slayer, he removed the red energy, allowing him to return to normal, except for one thing.

The red energy in Davis' energy channels disappeared, shrinking the veins.

"Even though Davis now no longer has that energy, he is free, but because he used a tremendous amount of energy fighting the Digi-Slayer internally, not to mention mixing his energy by tapping into the power of the digi-vices, his energy has frayed, almost as it someone has ripped fragments off with a blade.

Parts of the blue energy channeling through Davis now faded, leaving holes and gashes over the energy streams. The silhouette now came to look like Davis, except this Davis staggered, and finally fell over, until he vanished, and the black disc stopped spinning.

"So now what?" Ken asked after a long silence.

"And now" Gennai started, smiling a bit "We going to give Davis all the power he can handle, where taking him to the one place where there is an energy source is so large, it's destruction will take a substantial chunk out of the cosmos "

Gennai raised off his chair, ripped off all the plugs and needles in Davis' body and held him in his arms.

"We are going to the very heart of the digi-world"

And I'm back, man has it been a long time for me to update, I offer my deepest apologies to everyone. But now I have given you an awesome chapter, the result of watching to many naruto and teknoman episodes. As always, please review, just for old times sake.


	34. Chapter 34: Protection

The Digi-Slayer

Chapter 34

"The...The core of the Digi-world?" Zade asked, baffled of what lies at the center of the digital planet.

"Indeed child" Gennai replied, making his way towards the door "And now I must do something that you shall not like"

Zade was confused as they walked down the halls until they came to the lobby of the hospital. There, Zade saw the rest of the Digi-destined, their team and hers, digimon and human. For a second, Zade liked the sight, no fighting, no anger, just a calm, if not uneasy, silence, but then she saw Davis in Gennai's arms, beaten and bruised and the old vengeance returned. She now realized what Gennai had been talking about.

"Here me Digi-destined" Gennai yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the room "I require your help once, again, we must put differences aside and work together"

"Gennai" Matt exclaimed, rushing over to their old friend "We thought the Digi-Slayer got to you"

"It almost did chosen" Replied Gennai

"So what's going on?" Kari asked, her eyes on Davis "And why do you have Davis with you, he's here so he heal"

"Nah chosen" Gennai sighed "The wounds Davis has sustained cannot be healed here, but there is no time, we must leave"

"To where?" Katherine asked, joining Zade, Ken and Michael and their digimon beside Gennai.

"You shall see, all of you" Gennai replied "But now we must make haste" and with that, Gennai and the others walked out of the hospital.

"Um Gennai?" Izzy started

"Yes, Chosen?" Gennai replied

"How exactly are we getting to the digital world? I mean, that dragon must have destroyed almost everything"

"You are right child" Gennai answered "You remember how Davis got you out, through a portal he created, well he did that by joining with the energy of the world, the world granted him safe passage to this world. He had stumbled upon what my brethren and I took centuries to obtain"

Without saying another word, Gennai lay Davis down, and moved his hand through the air, but as his fingers brushed the invisible force, a portal slice similar to Davis' formed, opening up and revealing a window into the Digital world.

The land in the new world was horrible as the destined walked through. The earth was brown and barren, once mighty trees now were mere sticks and the smell of death and carnage filled their senses, reducing some to vomiting.

"I know chosen" Gennai said, the only dry eyes were Davis' "What this monster has done is unforgivable, with your help, we can destroy him and return this world to what it once was"

"Not without me your not" A voice said behind the group.

As they turned, they saw Tai running through the portal before it healed itself and closed up.

"Tai" Kari exclaimed happily, when her big brother was around, nothing could go wrong.

Tai stared at the group, enemies and friends alike now unified into a formidable force.

"Listen well chosen" Gennai said, walking over to the original leader "The time for petty differences is over, you must become one if we are to succeed"

"I understand" Tai stated, looking over to Zade "What we have done has caused havoc across this world, I take full responsibility and will stop at nothing to rectify my mistakes"

"Spoken like a true leader chosen" Gennai smiled "Time and time again, you and your friends have prevailed over the darkness, now the era of the final battle has begun"

"Then let it come" Tai replied

The new group made their way across the land, ever weary that a giant dragon may be upon them any second. Gennai took them up a small hill, their they walk to a cliff face where they saw....

"Holy gods" Exclaimed Matt

In the horizon was a massive, pitch black tower. They Digi-destined stared in awe as they watched. The tower sprouted thousands of spines, as if it was the stem on a rose.

"Yes" Gennai stated, shifting Davis in his arms a bit "This is where the Digi-Slayer is, he has proclaimed this world for his own, and is further planning to shred this universe into nothingness, we have only one chance, and that is to make our way into the core of this world"

"But how?" Izzy asked "Shouldn't the core be several miles under where we stand"

A smile came upon Gennai's face "Simple chosen, like a program, a portion of this world I can compress, making what would seem an eternity to walk be a few minutes"

"Great, we're walking into WinZip" Joe grumbled

"Something like that" Gennai answered.

The group made there way down the hill and walked a few minutes more, until they came across a small cave.

"Here the data compression begins, we must make haste, lest the dragon notes our presence"

As they entered the small cave, Gennai said a few weird words, and the darkness at the back of the cave lifted, unveiling a rather large tunnel, easily able to fit a Whamon. Strangely, the tunnel was well lit, being several miles from there starting point. They walked in silence, nothing said would do anything anyway. Kari and Zade walked beside Gennai and Davis, making sure they kept safe. Suddenly, the earth began to shake, rocks loosened and fell, barely missing a few of the children.

"Oh dear god" Katherine said as a pair of clawed hands dug through the sides of the tunnel.

"Everyone, MOVE NOW" Yelled Gennai, handing Davis over to Kari and Zade "TAI, MATT, MERGE YOUR PARTNERS"

"But that did nothing last time" Tai yelled in desperation, he could see the claws dig further in, slowly allow the massive body of their enemy entrance.

"They will have my help" Gennai said, he turned to Kari and Zade who had an arm of Davis each over their shoulders "GO QUICKLY, WE SHALL MEET YOU LATER"

Led by the two female fighters, the rest of the group reluctantly left Tai, Matt and Gennai to face the massive dragon alone.

"Omnimon" Yelled the newly transformed digimon

Gennai held a small orb of energy and pushed it into the left leg of Omnimon. As he did, the giant fighter of light radiated with awesome power.

"Greetings Digimon" The Digi-Slayer chuckled as he finally broke his way into the massive tunnel.

"The spirit of this world flows through me, it courses through my veins" Omnimon threatened, his sword drawn and his blaster fully charged "You shall not pass"

"Just try and stop me" Laughed the black dragon as he lunged himself at the giant digimon, only to be blown back by the positron cannon.

"Ugh, maybe I underestimated you" The dragon said as he got up, he was slightly burned, the smell of charred dragon flesh filled the air "But you shall not get the chance again"

Retracting his weapons, Omnimon grabbed the fallen dragon's tail, pulled it with all his strength, and as the dragon flew near him, slammed his right fist into the dragon's skull. Not giving the dragon a chance to recover, the large warrior picked up the dragon by the throat and held him up.

"You shall not succeed" Growled Omnimon.

"Think again" Smiled the Digi-slayer, his tail flicked Omnimon's face, making him flinch, and allowing the dragon to get a chance to break fee of the grasp. The black monster tackled the warrior, pinning him down with his knees on his chest, and proceeded to viciously claw at Omnimon's body.

Omnimon's screams echoed throughout the tunnel, the savage cry forced some of the children to their knees, trying to block out the horrible noise, but Kari and Zade did not stop, they ran faster and faster, leg muscles burning until finally they came to a clearing.

This new ground was huge, an entire city could fit in this space. At the very center of this clearing was a huge pool of what seemed to be a soft light radiating blue. Both girls felt somewhat restored as they bathed in the light it radiated, they both looked at Davis and saw his eyelids twitch, this must be what Gennai meant, as long as Davis is in the light, he will awake.

Unfortunately, the quite peace they obtained was disturbed by a great tremor. The fight between giants reverberated through the tunnel, causing their only exit to collapse. But this was the least of there problems, as they watched the tunnel break apart, severing them from the others, a large boulder in the ceiling shook loose, falling right above the trio. As the boulder fell, the two girls jumped out of the way, but since they were so near the pool of energy, they lost their footing on the curved edge and fell into the pool.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no, what will become of Davis, Zade and Kari, can they get out, and if they do will it be in time to save the others, stay tuned 'Same digi-time, Same digi-channel"

(I want lots of reviews, seeing how this is near the end)

(Hey, I'm hosting a drawing contest. If you want in, just draw a picture of either Digi-Slayer/Davis or dragon armor Davis. I'll announce the winner along with my the thanks in one of the chapters. I'm doing this cause I wanna see what people see as these characters, so if want, just send your drawing to my email address , thanks)


	35. Chapter 35: Unification

The Digi-Slayer

Chapter 35

"Ugh" Davis grunted, opening his eye's slowly, only to shut them as a bombardment of white light hit them "Where am I?"

As his eye's slowly adjusted to the light, Davis fully opened his eyes and looked around the place. Nothing, that's what came to mind, absolutely nothing. Davis' body felt weightless as he drifted, he was constantly turning his head, looking for any sign of movement, he found none.

"Is this the end of my life?" Davis asked himself "Have I been damned to an eternity of nothingness, is this my punishment for harboring such a monster inside of me?"

"Nah Davis" An ethereal, gentle voice called out "This is not your punishment, this is not your end, this is a choice"

"Choice?" Davis questioned to the invisible entity "What choice do I have, my powers are gone, the Digi-World is probably destroyed, I have failed everyone"

"Self-doubt will lead to your downfall Davis" The sweet voice replied.

The voice that spoke to Davis gave him a weird feeling, like this was the warm voice of a mother that he could fuel the fires of his confidence.

"Your powers are not gone" The voice continued.

"But, my powers came from the Digi-Slayer, now all I am is myself" Davis yelled, his will was quickly losing to his self-confidence, even with the voice.

"They are not gone" Replied the voice "You have great power Davis, though they lay dormant in your self"

"Then how do I wield them?" Yelled a frustrated Davis, this talk was getting him nowhere.

"You cannot" The voice stated.

"Then I am useless" Davis said.

"Never say that" The voice, though still sweet, become loud and harsh.

"Then what do I do?" Davis yelled back.

"You must make a choice" The voice stated.

"Then give me this choice" Davis asked, no, demanded.

"Very well" The voice replied.

As Davis looked into the nothingness, two silhouettes appeared, and as the light covered them, he could clearly see that they were Zade and Kari, both unconscious.

"Now Davis" As the voice spoke, a mirror image of Davis appeared behind the two girls, he also noticed the copy carried the black katana the Digi-Slayer once carried "Choose which one will die, and save the one you wish to live".

"What?" Davis asked astounded.

"It is a simple choice, one must die, one must live, the choice is yours" The voice stated unemotionally

"Is this some illusion?" Davis asked again

"Nah, they are real" The voice answered

"How did they get here?" Davis enquired

"They fell into the pool of digi-energy at the center of this world along with you, I am the voice of the Digi-world" The voice answered his question once again "Now I grow impatient, choose which will die, and I shall grant you the power that lays dormant within you"

Never has Davis experienced such a dilemma in his life, even when dealing with huge monsters. Davis new that taking life was wrong, he new it even when he ordered his partner to kill other digimon, but he knew there was nothing else he could do to stop them. Now as he stood in nothingness, he had to condemn the life of one of these two girls, these, unconscious, defenseless girls. And if that wasn't enough, deep down, he loved them both so dearly.

Kari, the first girl that had captured his heart. Her warm smile, kind eyes, and beautiful hair that shone like brown gold in the sunlight. She was there on all his adventures, facing the digimon emperor, battling the forces of Mummymon and Arukenimon and finally, the vicious fight with Malomyotismon. As he stared at her unconscious body, old feelings of love and appreciation washed over him, no matter how hard he tried, nothing would make him choose her to die.

But the alternative was Zade. Right from the start he could tell that she was a strong person, those amethyst eyes held the spirit of a warrior, yet the gentleness of a maiden. Her hair shimmered in the glow of a full moon and her spirit lifted him higher than the heavens themselves. She was strong when he was weak, and she made him even stronger when she was down for the count. He could not condemn her to death either, he just couldn't.

"No" Davis said, glaring at the copy of him self with hatred

"What" The voice said, astonished "You choose one life over the chance to save millions from the tyranny of the Digi-Slayer?".

"No" Davis said "A life will be taken, my own"

"What?" The voice said

"I ask you to kill me instead, take the power from me and give to them, with my life gone, they both can have the power to save the world, I have saved this world once, if my death will ensure it's safety, then I will gladly give it up"

"Very well, the die is cast" Said the voice.

The copy Davis prepared to charge the other Davis, but as it raised it's sword, it dropped it with a 'Clang' and both sword and wielder vanished.

"Were you so ready to throw your life away, for the sake of these two?" Asked the voice.

"I was, and still am" Davis replied.

"So you would have let the sword pierce your heart with no regret?" Asked the voice again.

"Actually, I was going to disarm him and kill him myself" Davis half laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"..." The voice said nothing, astonished at the child's determination, or stupidity, it wasn't sure which yet.

"Wait a sec" Davis said "What if I choose one of them"

"Then you all would have died" The voice replied "You three, though powerless separate, when your souls merge, you shall rival the Digi-Slayer's dark powers".

As they talked, the two girls started to wake up.

As Zade pushed herself up, she saw a smiling Kari standing above her, offering the hand of friendship. Zade took it warily, allowing her to help, once up, the chocolate haired girl brought the silver haired girl into a hug.

"I'm so glad your safe" Kari said smiling "I realized as we slipped into that hole, you only wanted to protect Davis, so can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"Ooooookay" Zade responded, this was a very awkward moment for her, her so-thought enemy is now hugging her like a friend and asking for forgiveness. As if it was a overwhelming energy, happiness filled Zade's being, as if on instinct, she returned the hug she was given.

"Awww, isn't that cute" Said a familiar voice behind Zade.

As Zade let go of Kari and turned around, she saw a smiling Davis with his arms crossed, a big smile across his face. Zade ran up to Davis at full speed, and as Davis new a hug ensued, he opened his arms to let her in.

"YOU BIG JERK" Yelled Zade as she pulled Davis into a massive bear-hug lifting the screaming boy up into the air "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN FOR YOU, FIRST YOU GO ALL SUPER DAVIS ON ME, THEN YOU JUST HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE, WHICH TURNS YOU INTO A BLOODY VEGETABLE, SO I HAD TO TRAVEL INTO THE HEART OF THIS WORLD TO SAVE YOU, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LAUGH AND MAKE FUN OF ME AS YOU JUST WOKE UP"

"Zade, please my spine" Davis screamed as the girl applied more pressure.

Kari flinched as he heard both Davis scream and the cracking displacement of his vertebra.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt" Kari whistled as she looked at was once Davis.

"Well he deserved it" Zade said dusting her hands off.

"M...my spine" Whimpered Davis.

The unknown voice laughed "It is good to see you can still have a sense of humor after all this, but now is not the time"

"Is it time?" Said a serious Davis as he got up.

"Indeed it is" The voice answered.

"Time for what?" Kari asked uncertainly

"We must join our souls and fight the Digi-Slayer once and for all" Davis answered.

Kari looked at Zade for reassurance, and as she saw the willing/cocky smile of Zade, Kari filled with confidence and linked arms with the silver haired girl.

"Let's do this" Zade said, looking at Kari, then at Davis.

"Then let us begin" The voice said in a booming voice.

As Davis watched, the two smiling girls shined with a burning light, Zade shined purple and Kari shined with a bright white light. The two glowing figures burst into waves of the energy, mingling the two colors like a quilt. As the two lights floated in space like a brilliant, giant ball, it suddenly shrunk into the size of a marble. Emitting beautiful sound, the tiny ball shot strait at Davis, entering his chest. Inside the boy, the small ball traveled the canals of energy until they reached the very center, there the crystal of energy spun slowly. Like an arrow to it's target, ball shot strait at the crystal and entered it. For a moment, the crystal stopped spinning, until it exploded like a super-nova.

Outside, Davis could feeling the warm sensation of his energy filling his entire body, and as if he was on fire, Davis burst into a strange white fire, covering everything around him and shielding him from sight. As the fire grew, it reached the height of a very large man, before the flames actually started to slow down and move as if was forming something. The flames stopped as they took the shape of a large man with a large, muscular build. The white silhouette produced a set of eyes, but with the light, all you could in them where shadows.

"Are you ready, champion?" Asked the voice.

The figure nodded.

"Them go with the blessing of the digital world" The voice said

And with that, the figure disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, next chapter is the long awaited battle between the unstoppable force of the Digi-Slayer against the unbreakable will of Davis. Now joined with his two loves, will Davis be powerful enough to slay the beast. GRR REVIEW TIME!!!! – Wolvie.


	36. Chapter 36: Duel

The Digi-Slayer

Chapter 36

"Pitiful" Spat the Digi-Slayer as he held Omnimon by the neck "Just like all you pathetic creatures, your efforts to protect others has led to your downfall".

Omnimon was in horrible shape; all the armor on his torso was either hacked off or shredded to thin slivers of protection. The dragon's claws had also ripped the helmet, allowing the sharp nails to claw mercilessly at the face; one eye was forced shut as a long gash crossed it.

"And what say you digimon?" Growled the massive dragon, tightening his grip on the bloody fighter "What does the so-called 'Ultimate Champion' have to say?"

"Go to hell, you monster" Whispered Omnimon, his voice strained from the lack of oxygen.

The dragon did not respond, with a snorted 'hmph', he threw the large digimon aside and continued down the tunnel. As the dragon made his way down the path, he found the tunnel becoming smaller and smaller as he moved.

"Hmm" The Digi-Slayer mused "I could just destroy the tunnel, but a cave in might impede my path more, and I could also destroy what these blasted humans were after, and if I destroy them and take whatever they're after, my power will become truly ultimate"

With the temptation of power too strong for the dragon to resist, the mighty figure became engulfed in black flames. As the flames died to about the size of a small house, a figure emerged. This new figure looked exactly like the monster Davis had transformed into, right down to black, leathery wings that sprouted from the monster's back. Wrapping his wings around him like a cloak, the Digi-Slayer continued down the rocky path. As the monster walked, suddenly the walls began to shake, until the rocks that formed the roof began to loosen and fall above the Digi-Slayer. Narrowing his eyes at the rocks, the Digi-Slayer gripped his katana beneath his wings and with a flash of ebony, the rock split cleanly in two, leaving the Digi-Slayer unharmed. The rocks continued to fall and rock after rock was sliced as the monster in black armor danced around them, his sword held almost lazily. Feeling more tremors coming, the Digi-Slayer looked back at the trail and with his demonic sight, saw Omnimon slamming his fist to the ground, causing shockwaves.

"Idiot" Said the dark warrior as he formed a javelin out of dark energy and hurled it at the digimon. The weapon drove itself into the giant digimon's hand, "Your efforts are in vain, you cannot stop me" Said the Digi-Slayer over the grunt of pain Omnimon produced.

Behind Omnimon, Tai, Matt and Gennai stood, helpless to do anything but watch. As they tried to pull the large spear out of their digimon's hand, the snap of fingers were heard and before they knew it, rocks began to shake and fall above the massive digimon.

The Digi-Slayer getting closer, he could feel it. Feeling a slightly warm sensation tickle his pale face, the Digi-Slayer began walking slightly faster. He continued his walk until he came to a cave-in, blacking his path, but what was more interesting was the fact that there were children here.

"Boo" The Digi-Slayer said with a smirk on his face, and as the children saw him, his smirk became a smile as he watched them press against the wall with absolute terror. "Well well well" He smiled "Looks like some nosey little brats where trying to beat me to the punch".

"Y…you will not get past us" Stuttered Cody as he forced his shaking body into a defensive position.

The Digi-Slayer merely clucked his tongue and with a flick of the wrist, sent the boy into the wall with a sickening 'thud'.

"As much as I'd like to brutally kill you all right now, I've got better things to do, but when I come back, your heads shall be my trophies".

With a snap of his fingers, the rocks blocking the Digi-Slayer's path where blown forward into the massive room. And as the dark fighter emerged from the dust, his sights focused on the glowing pool in the center.

"And to the victor goes inconceivable power" Laughed the dark monster as he unfurled his wings, flew right above the pool, and dived like a swallow down to the glowing energy.

It seemed like slow motion to the children, the Digi-Slayer with an insane smile on his face plummeted down, but before even his nose touched the pool of energy, a fist with speed that would rival lightning shot out of the pool and collided with the stunned face of the dark fighter. As the Digi-Slayer shot up, he stabilized himself with powerful flaps of his leathery wings, but before he even had the chance to try and dive again, a brilliantly white figure shot out of the pool and tackled the flying monster into the ceiling many meters above them.

"No" Gasped the dark knight as this new opponent drove him tightly into the rocky ceiling, "How can such a powerful digimon exist?"

"Not a digimon, pal" Said the figure as the light faded, showing the Digi-Slayer almost a reflection of his own face, except this new warrior's face had more color in it and seemed to slightly glow with goodness.

"No" Whispered the dark fighter, the realization of his new competition sent the already maddened monster further into the depths of insanity "No, get away from me, YOU HEAR ME GET AWAY!"

Drawing dark energy around himself, the Digi-Slayer set off a massive explosion around the small space he and this new fighter were in. The new fighter was blown back by the almost suicidal attack, the fire bubbled around the area, the body punched a hole in the bubble of flames before it closed back up as more flames spewed forth. The children watched as this white blur fell with rapid speed, and as it neared the rocky floor, the blur arched across the space above the floor and shot back up until it just stopped in mid-air. Now that the warrior was still, the children could see the new competitor in detail, and they were all stunned at what they saw. The design of the armor that adorned this large fighter was very similar to that of the Digi-Slayer, though this armor was smaller and smoother, the shoulder guards did not stick out with menacing spikes like the evil armor of the Digi-Slayer, but curved downwards, allowing more protection to the shoulder and allowing more movement, this could be said about all the parts, more designed for maximum mobility and defense. The color of the armor was even more amazing; it was a brilliant silvery/white color, reflecting the glowing white of the pool of energy, across the breastplate were three figures, two were of a white, female angel and the other of a purple devil lady, both joining hands as they above them, a blue dragon's head looked forward with a menacing fashion as it's wings went under the arm sockets of the breast plate and went to the back. It seemed as though the dragon's wings shot out of the plate of armor and came to life as a similar set of blue, leathery wings protruded out of the fighter's back and gave him the ability to hover. No helmet lay upon the warrior's shoulders, but a head full of spiky, maroon colored hair with silver tipped bangs gently wafted in the breeze produced by the wings. Though all these features amazed the children, the face was what caught them all by surprise.

"Davis" All the children said simultaneously.

Davis turned to face his comrades and gave them a gentle nod to show that they were right. Before any words could be exchanged to there reunited ally, the Digi-Slayer, shot down from the cloud of dying flames like a bird of prey and smacked Davis across the face with a diving punch. Davis fell at an amazing speed, but after a few acrobatics, landed lightly with his legs together and his arms crossed, the smile on his face gone, now replaced by a death glare.

"You're going to pay monster" Davis growled, as he lowered himself into a offensive stance, light started to collect around his hands, and as quick as it collected, the light vanished to reveal a double bladed sword, one blade silver with angelic symbols edged into it, the other a charcoal color with demonic runes adorning the blade.

Driven completely into insanity, the Digi-Slayer folded his wings and dove at Davis, his newly drawn sword glinting the white glow of the pool of energy on the dusky blade, and with blinding speed, the sound of metal clashing with metal could be heard. There they were, the two most powerful beings ever imagined, locking swords with each other.

"Why won't you just die?" Growled the Digi-Slayer, placing his free hand on his sword, hoping to push back the giant weapon it fought against.

"Because I still have to kick your ass" Davis responded, grunting as he too applied more pressure to his barbaric sword.

Yelling a feral cry, the Digi-Slayer broke the sword lock and flew upwards, and when he was a sufficient distance away, he launched a black fireball at his opponent. The blast came screaming at Davis, but was countered with an equally powerful ball of white flame in an awesome explosion. As the fire continued to live in mid-air, Davis heard another cry from the monster and watched, petrified, as he burst from the flames, his sword aimed directly for his head. Based purely on instinct, Davis managed to spin to the left, completely avoiding the almost certain death strike, and with his current momentum, swung his weapon with a massive amount of force into the monster's back.

Closing his eyes as the wind created by spinning stung his eyes, Davis could only hear as his sword hit it's mark, but strangely enough, the sound of weapon clashing with armor was not heard, nor was it felt. What was heard was the sound of sharpened steel digging into wood and what was felt was his blade trapped in incredibly strong oak. Davis opened his eyes to see the Digi-Slayer staring up at him with a smirk on his face, and as he looked down, he saw the white blade of his weapon buried deep within the scabbard of his enemy's weapon.

"How did you?" Davis began to question.

"By doing the same thing you did, except I had no time to use my katana so I had to use my sheath instead, a little odd but still effective" Answered a smiling Digi-Slayer.

Davis grunted as he tried to yank out his weapon, but even though the force at which he was pulling caused the cracks already in the sheath to crack further along the wooden protection, he still could not pull it loose. Davis tried to pull again, but was interrupted as the monster he was fighting slammed armored fingers into his unprotected temple, making him loose his grip on his weapon and crashed down onto the rocky floor below.

The Digi-Slayer chuckled evilly as he watched his opponent stumble back up, and with relative ease, transformed his sheath back into the dark energy in which it was made from, releasing Davis' massive sword, and placed a new, perfectly flawless sheath back into his belt.

"Still want a piece of me?" Mocked the Digi-Slayer

"Give me my sword back" Growled Davis as he tried to steady his vision on the Digi-Slayer.

"Then take it," The Digi-Slayer yelled in rage, spinning so quickly that air actually cut the rock around him, and as he released the massive weapon, Davis watched as his own weapon came hurtling towards him, ready to end his existence.

Knowing that he couldn't move his body well after that assault on his head, Davis tried to move anyway, but lost his footing and fell backwards, now the incoming projectile, which was aimed for his chest, would almost certainly pierce his cranium. As the weapon came closer with the sound of it slicing the air like a song of death, Davis closed his eyes, hoping that this would be a quick and painless death. Davis waited, and waited, and waited, until he got bored of waiting for his death and decided to open his eyes, and what he saw was his own sword, floating in mid-air millimeters away from his forehead.

Davis exhaled with relief, "Thanks girls" He said softly as he reached to grab his weapon "But I think it's time for a change in strategy" And with that, the weapon he held began to transform itself into a black bow with a quiver of white arrows resting on Davis' right forearm.

"No matter what weapon you have, I won't let you claim victo-" But before he could finish his taunt, an arrow zoomed past the Digi-Slayer's ear, sending a few strands of jet black hair flying in the slipstream of the ivory projectile.

"The next one won't miss" Davis said seriously as an arrow auto-loaded itself into the bow.

The Digi-Slayer prepared himself as he watched the arrow in the bow pointed itself at his chest, and as he watched the hand of his enemy loosen, he drew his katana up to slice the thin piece of energy in two, but as he looked on, another arrow was fired, this one aimed directly to the center of the dome shaped cavity, meters away from the Digi-Slayer. Think that the child had completely lost his mind, the Digi-Slayer concentrated his focus on the oncoming arrow, but before it hit, the arrow disappeared as the entire area became bathed in bright white light. Realizing what was done and having no time to move, the Digi-Slayer crossed his arms in an attempt to defend against the camouflaged arrow. With a dull 'Thud', an arrow had dug itself deep into the Digi-Slayer's left forearm and started to smoke as it burned the flesh once protected by the dark armor. With a low growl, the Digi-Slayer tore the glowing arrow out of his body and threw it strait back at his enemy. Davis merely sidestepped the projectile and with lightning speed, fired off three shots at the Digi-Slayer, but to his shock, the Digi-Slayer was flying strait at him, spinning to avoid the arrows and cleaved his sword down at Davis, who just barely managed to block with his bow, but due to the sheer force and sharpness of the blade, his bow was bested by the katana and split in two, allowing the blade to gash his breastplate and dig into his chest, and as if that wasn't painful enough, the Digi-Slayer, turned the sword around and sliced up the same path the sword had already carved, but this time, it sliced the shoulder and shot back out as scarlet blood flew up and rained down on the two fighters. Coughing up a small amount of blood, Davis managed to kick the unsuspecting fighter in chest with such strength that he was sent flying upwards.

"That's it, you're done" Said the Digi-Slayer almost sadly as he watched the sitting fighter bleed more and more and watched as the pool of blood around him slowly covered more ground "I've severed the arteries in the shoulder, you should die slowly and painfully as you bleed to death".

"Hehehe, don't count me out just yet" Laughed Davis as held his blood soaked hand on his shoulder to try and stifle the flow of blood, but as he removed the appendage, the Digi-Slayer gasped as he saw the wound start to smoke as the cut closed up. Davis got up and looked directly into his opponent's eyes "It is my destiny to destroy you, and no fucking force in heaven, hell or any planet will stop me from accomplishing my mission" The voice that escaped from Davis' mouth was not Davis' at all more like three voices, all low and rumbling with terribly rage and power.

The Digi-Slayer was watching with great fear as the eyes of his opponent started to flash white, as seconds passed the flashing became faster and more frequent until they shone with dazzling brilliance and started to reform, as did the rest of the fighter's body. Soon the entire body of the white fighter began to grow and reshape; arms began to grow longer as the hands on them shot out claws, legs became thicker and stronger as the feet became more elongated and sprouted long claws like the hands, the body hunched over as it became longer and wider, wings sprouting from the back and folding against the main body, a long tail grew out and started thrashing around, and finally the head changed shape as the neck grew out like a snake, and was soon accompanied by two other heads, with blue and red eyes compared to the original yellow ones. As the light faded, both digimon partner and digimon slayer looked up in amazement as they saw a massive blue dragon, it's scales moving constantly as the creature breathed in and out, but was the most amazing feature on the beast were the two extra necks and heads connected at the shoulders, one with silvery/white scales with blue eyes and one with deep purple scales and red eyes. Without hesitation, the dragon barreled towards the stunned Digi-Slayer and with amazing force, pushed the dwarfed figure into the side of the wall as it's claws dug deep into the earth.

"It's over" Said all three heads at once.

The Digi-Slayer laughed slightly "Not quite" He smiled, his own eyes flashing black.

With a burst of dark energy, the dragon form of the Digi-Slayer shot up from the side of the wall and pushed the other dragon back.

"And here is where it gets interesting" Growled the Digi-Slayer before he let out a bloody screech and barreled towards the other dragon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good golly it's been a while, not much to say, next chap out really soon, promise. Remember to review (perhaps more than 2 reviews this time) - Wolvie


	37. Chapter 37: Trinity

The Digi-Slayer

Chapter 37

There was once a beautiful place in the universe, a place that was as wondrous as it was dangerous, a place where children from another dimension at one time or another had defended this planet with their lives and thought nothing of it. To try and save a planet that wouldn't affect their own world in the slightest difference, these children not only had courage and determination, they had that special something that allowed them to control the very nature of evolution for the creatures on this planet. These children were called Digi-destined, saviors from another world whose actions will never be forgotten until the very end of the world. Right now, the actions done by these children had a very high chance of disappearing.

"How many times must we fight?" Growled the humungous black dragon known as the Digi-Slayer as he pushed away an equally large dragon, "How many forms must you take, how many powers must you absorb before you realize that my power is infinite?"

"I will go at this again and again until I kill you" The middle head of the multi-headed dragon counter growled, his eye's glowing yellow as they narrowed.

"YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS" Screeched the black dragon as he made a lunge at his opponent.

Unfortunately for the Digi-Slayer, the other dragon crouched low and managed to avoid the razor sharp claws of his opponent and successfully tackled the black beast and pinned him against the wall, making the massive room they were in shake and loosen a few rocks. Using his own claws to hold his opponent's own against the wall, the hydra-like dragon had the two side heads shoot out and latch onto the dark dragon's shoulders, their teeth breaking past the scaly armor and drawing fresh blood. With the middle head free, the trinity dragon slammed it into its foes cranium, sending the massive dragonhead a few meters into the granite wall.

"Guess again" The blue head growled as he applied even more pressure onto his opponent's forehead.

Narrowing his eyes on his opponent, the dark dragon ignored the pain in his shoulders and head as he inhaled deeply. A smile crept on the scaly mouth of the black monster as he exhaled a dark smoke from his nostrils. Knowing how corrosive this smoke was, the Digi-Slayer watched as the blue head of his opponent cried out in pain as he drew his head back out of the smoke and thrashed around to try and stop the burning. In this excruciatingly amount of pain, the dragon released one of the claws it used to hold the Digi-Slayer's arm to try and wipe the incorporeal pain that covered its face. Having his arm free, the Digi-Slayer quickly shot out his free arm and wrapped its ebony claws around the neck of the purple dragon, strangling it. Now that he was free of the blue head's hounding, the Digi-Slayer focused all his attention to the purple head, and as he tightened his grip, he managed to force the other dragonhead to release him. With only one side left to deal with, the Digi-Slayer wrapped his tail around the other hand and with a quick jerk, allowed enough room to slip through the claws and grab onto the silvery/white scales that adorned the blue-eye's neck. Like with the red eyes, the Digi-Slayer forced the dragonhead to let go of his shoulder. Free of all his restraints, the Digi-Slayer let out a high pitched scream as he quickly grabbed onto his opponents body, and with several flaps of his wings, lifted both him and his adversary high into the air, but he didn't stop. Flying ever higher, the Black dragon slammed the blue dragon into the roof of the crevice, the velocity at which the trinity dragon was being pushed at sent him crashing through the rocks, so far did they fly that they broke the surface of the world, but still they didn't stop. Still blinded and recovering from strangulation, the dragon comprised of the three children was sent high into the stratosphere, chill was forming on their scaly heads and they were getting dizzy. The lack of oxygen and the chill of space did not last very long as the three-headed dragon was thrown back down to the barren earth below. With a crash to rival an earthquake, the massive trinity dragon hit the ground, slamming into a cliff and reducing it to rubble.

"Davis" Zade, or to an outsider, the purple dragonhead with red eye's, began "How are your eyes"

"God damn they burn" Swore Davis, the middle blue head "Everything's so fuzzy, but it's getting clearer"

Before more talking could occur, a blood-curdling cry could be heard from above as the Digi-Slayer dragon came plummeting down, its wings folded and its tail raised. As the fallen dragon came into his proximity, the Digi-Slayer lashed out his tail, the spikes that lined it swiping its target.

"ARRRRRGH" The ground shook from the sheer force of the cry that escaped Davis' dragon lips.

Below the dragon, blood slowly dropped like tears onto the burned earth, some of it ricocheting upwards in a circular pattern. Above, the right eye on Davis' scaly face was scrunched shut, a large gash over it oozed out more blood as it trickled down the blue scales before letting go and dropping towards the ground.

"DAVIS" Zade and Kari screamed in unison as they saw what had happened in a blink of an eye.

"I JUST GOT MY SIGHT BACK AND YOU TAKE HALF OF IT AWAY!!" Davis yelled as by sheer energy alone, he propelled himself towards the smirking dragon, and with one swipe, shredded the thin membrane of the wings that held his opponent afloat in midair.

Both creatures fell to the rocky terrain below, the force of the crashes sending up dust. The Digi-Slayer was grounded for now; such damage to his wings would need a bit of concentration to heal instantly, but parrying the enraged dragon that was constantly swiping at him took up all his concentration.

"This isn't working" Davis mentally grunted to the other two inhabitants of his body "We need a new plan"

"Oh Davis" Kari responded mentally, hesitant about what Davis was about to ask "Is there no other way"

"I agree Davis" Zade said, backing up Kari "We're much stronger this way"

"I know" Davis sighed "I don't like it much either, but the fact is a frontal assault won't work, we need to attack him at multiple directions at maximum force"

"Then we must" Zade concluded.

The Digi-Slayer was trying to analyze his opponent; obviously they have some sort of mental link, as they seemed to be planning without speech. Knowing this much, he knew he couldn't parry the slashing claws and snapping heads for much longer, the truth being that they had the advantage in strategy and attack patterns. Before he could determine the best way to escape this endless assault, the Digi-Slayer was surprised to see his opponent stop, before being tripped by it's tail and being kicked a few kilometers. Now that he was far enough away, the Digi-Slayer concentrated and regenerated new wings, and with these wings, he stopped his horizontal flight. Pushing off the ground, the Digi-Slayer flew at top speed back to where his opponent was, but as he looked around the area, he could see no sign of his foe. With a sound similar to the crack of a whip, a cut formed on the Digi-Slayers shoulder, but the cause of the damage was nowhere to be seen. Another crack and again the scales of the Digi-Slayer where split and the bleeding tendon could be seen. Again and again and again, the Digi-Slayer was subjected to multiple lashes, with the attacker still nowhere to be seen. There stood the massive dragon known as the Digi-Slayer, panting heavily as he bleed out of multiple cuts all over his body, he was getting tired of this. Another crack rung throughout the area, but this time, instead of reeling back at the pain, the Digi-Slayer smirked, for in his hand he held the tail of a silvery/white dragon, not as large as he was, but close to it.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you," The Digi-Slayer laughed, raising his claws to impale the smaller dragon.

With a flash of blue, the Digi-Slayer let go of the white dragon and drew back a bleeding stump. As he looked up, he saw the shining blue dragon that was Davis standing on his hind legs, his good yellow eye glaring menacingly at him.

"That's a nice trick," Laughed the Digi-Slayer as he regenerated his hand back to perfection, as well as healing up all the other injuries he sustained.

"It gets better" The blue dragon smirked as he jumped high into the air, his wings carrying directly in front of the sun.

Blinded by the massive yellow orb that was the sun, the Digi-Slayer moved quickly to get a fix on his opponent, but as he saw a streak of silver and purple, he was sent skywards. Below the larger black dragon, the silver and purple dragons launched off the ground after kicking the black one into position. Caught in a triangle between the three dragons, the Digi-Slayer could only curl into a defensive position.

"This is it" Davis said as he closed in, not seeing the smirk on his opponent's face.

With a loud screech, the Digi-Slayer exhaled a large cloud of smoke, covering his entire body. Remembering what happened last time he entered the cloud, Davis quickly halted in mid-air, his fear controlling him.

"Exactly what I wanted" Thought the Digi-Slayer as he exited the cloud and with speed to rival light itself, slammed the two female dragons out of the sky and back on the ground. "And now you" Said the black dragon with a smile on his face as he rocketed towards Davis.

The two clashed in the air, Davis catching the speeding dragon. Though strong enough to rip this planet apart with his bare claws, Davis found himself losing fast to the power struggle. As he angled his enemy downwards, the Digi-Slayer let Davis go and delivered and double kick to the chest, sending him crashing down, at least, it would have if Davis hadn't already wrapped his tail around the Digi-Slayer's left foot and using the momentum he gained from the kick, threw the dark dragon with all his extra might into a cliff face. Pushing himself out of the cliff, which began to break apart, the Digi-Slayer landed next to an exhausted Davis. Thinking how weak his opponent was, the black dragon suddenly found himself breathing quite heavily, and holding onto a bleeding right arm. He tried to heal his arm, but the Digi-Slayer found that he couldn't totally heal it as he had a massive headache.

"Davis" Panted the massive dragon, getting down on all fours to ease the pain "I have acknowledged you as an excellent fighter"

"What?" Davis was taken back by suck strange words from such an evil creature.

"You have proven yourself worthy to fight me" The Digi-Slayer smiled "And I wish to end this fight right now"

"Then bring it on," Davis grunted, raising his exhausted arms in an attacking manner.

"Not as this" Said the dark dragon, his breathing steadying with each second "We fight like we were before, one last charge, one last claim to victory".

"Agreed" Davis said simply.

The two dragons stood facing each other, and as they sized each other up, a flash of bright white surrounded them, and as the flash dimmed, in place of the two dragons where two armored fighters, one in black and one in blue. For what seemed like an eternity, the two finally gripped their identical katanas and charged towards each other, and as they met in sword lock, the area around them crackled with electricity. The faces on both fighters held the same expression, teeth gritted in determination and eyes glowing menacingly. Energy danced around the blades as small pieces of metal chipped and blew away, one slicing the right cheek of the Digi-Slayer, but it didn't matter, nothing but this moment mattered now. The two held there, neither waning, neither even blinking, this could go on forever, until both fighter's faces showed signs of shock, eye's wide and pupils shrunk, as the sound of a sword cracking in half echoed through their ears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh crap, Who's sword broke? Whose gonna kack it? Guess you won't find out until next time (And there won't be a next time unless you review, seriously) till then – Wolvie.


	38. Chapter 38: Salvation

The Digi-Slayer

Chapter 38

"Ugh" Grunted the dragon form Kari, rubbing her scaly head with her right claw "That was unexpected"

"Indeed" Agreed Zade, picking herself up and shaking the kinks out of her body "We need a new plan"

"Zade" Kari started, pointing one of her silvery claws skywards "Look up"

Doing so, Zade saw the Digi-Slayer locking claws with Davis.

"Maybe we should help" Suggested Kari, worry forming on her armored face.

"No" Zade said softly, her sight never breaking on the battle above "We'd probably just get in the way"

"Well I'm changing" Kari began, her eye's glowing blue "I'm too slow like this, perhaps we would have more luck if we were smaller"

"You may be onto something there," Zade said, her eye's glowing red "This way he'll be the one too slow to catch us"

With a flash of white mixed with purple, the two dragonesses disappeared, but in their places where two armored women, both in identical, skin hugging armor, with the only difference where the variations in colors. Kari's armor, much like her scales, was silvery white with blue coloring around the joints and gloves, while with Zade; her armor was purple with red coloring in the same fashion as Kari's blue. The faces of both girls was the other factor that separated them, with Kari's delicate features and long, flowing hair resting on her armored shoulders, while Zade had a little less color in her face and her silvery-colored hair contrasting against the purple and red shoulder plates on which it rested.

Suddenly, both girls gasped as they saw their comrade take a double kick strait in his scaly chest, but instead of watching him fall to the ground, they were amazed to see him swing up behind and strait over the Digi-Slayer, only to bring his tail around and throw the dark dragon strait down into a cliff face.

"Yay Davis" Kari cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Who would have thought he could have thought up something so ingenious in a matter of seconds?" Zade thought to herself with a warm smile on her face "Then again, Davis never ceases to amaze me, whatever he does".

"Um, Zade?" Kari said, snapping the other girl out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Zade answered.

"We've lost Davis" Kari responded, pointing at the empty space in the air that once held Davis.

Zade looked at the girl with expression that almost said 'What are you nuts?' "Then we'll just go find him"

"But we need to get up from this hole" Kari said, the crater formed from their combined crashes would have been easy to get out of as dragons "And I don't think even with our power we'll be able to jump high enough"

"Then we'll just fly out" Zade said

"But we don't have wings" Argued Kari

"Not yet" Zade said, smiling at the girl.

"Huh?" Was all Kari could say.

"We've had wings before, remember when we merged, or when you merged with your digimon" Zade said.

"But those times Davis and Angewomon did the work" Kari said, looking down and tapping her fore-fingers together "I don't know how"

Zade sighed in frustration "Try and remember how having wings felt, then imagine yourself with wings, hopefully the energy we gained will do the rest of the work"

"Okay" Kari said, closing her eyes "I'll try"

The two girls stood there, Zade with a tranquil look on her face, while Kari's was scrunched up in concentration. Like a feeling of having a warm towel on her back, Zade's armor began shifting around to accommodate the wings steadily growing out of her back. As the feeling vanished, Zade looked behind to see a pair of purple dragon wings resting against her back. Zade broke her gaze on her new appendages to see how her fellow fighter was doing. Zade watched as Kari's face became redder and redder with frustration, but even though she was having a hard time, Zade saw the plates on Kari's back shift as a pair of wings slowly grew from her shoulder blades.

With a deep sigh of relief, Kari looked behind her to see her own wings.

"Yes" She exclaimed "I did it" But the look on Zade's face worried her "What?"

"Th-there not dragon wings" Zade said with a blank look on her face as she pointed to Kari's new body parts.

They were indeed not the leathery wings expected to be seen on a dragon, they were in fact covered in fluffy white feathers, some fluffing up as a gust of wind passed through them.

"Yeah, so?" Kari said, taking slight offense "It's what I imagined, not those icky scaly things".

Zade shook her head "Whatever" And with that, the two winged beauties took flight.

They two did not need to search hard for Davis, and when they did find him, they saw him in a brutal sword lock with the Digi-Slayer. As they tried to fly closer to the two duelers, the sheer energy the two emitted from this power struggle hit the girls and knocked them back a few feet. It was not until the sound of steel breaking rang throughout the land did the crackles of energy die around them, allowing the two females closer access.

"Davis" Zade yelled, looking at her boyfriend with shock on her face.

There was Davis, his one good eye open in shock; blood slowly trickled down his face before falling off his chin and hitting the already bloodstained earth below. Though there was indeed blood on his face, it was not his, fore next to him; the Digi-Slayer kneeled, his broken sword falling to the ground with the shattered blade. Davis let go of his sword, but it did not move far, as it was deeply embedded in the dark warrior's chest. As the color faded from the Digi-Slayer face, he let out a ragged breath, before smiling.

"Well done Davis" The Digi-Slayer said weakly, looking up at the stunned victor.

"I-I-I" Stuttered Davis, he never realized how killing something would affect him so much.

"There is no need for words, you are the winner" The Digi-Slayer said, his smile never fading, though it was not a smile of redemption, more of a cunning smile "A pity you won't live long enough to enjoy it"

"What?" Davis said, his brain still stunned from the new concepts it had to deal with.

"As I once told you before" The Digi-Slayer said, quickly grabbing his broken sword and ramming it to the hilt in a gap in Davis' armor "You can't kill what's already dead"

Rising to his feet as Davis fell to his knees, the Digi-Slayer stared down at his fallen foe with a disappointed look on his face. Blood slowly dribbled out of the side of Davis' mouth as he tried to grab the embedded weapon. With a snort, the Digi-Slayer delivered a swift kick to Davis' shoulder, making the blue armored fighter crumple to the sandy floor below.

"You really where fun" The dark armor-clad warrior said, before pulling out his enemy's bloody sword "A pity you were so gullible, you would ha-"

Before he could finish his insult, there was a feral scream and a flash of purple before the Digi-Slayer found himself being slammed into the same cliff face he was in before. While Zade was busy with the Digi-Slayer, Kari landed roughly next to Davis.

"Oh please let this work," Kari prayed before quickly drawing out the broken sword and placing her hands on the bleeding wound "Please"

As blood flowed between her digits, Kari felt her hands warm up dramatically and saw them glow a soft white. When the light died, Kari moved away her bloody hands to see that the wound had closed up like she imagined. Quick as a flash, Davis shot up into a sitting position before standing up.

"Davis are you alri-" But before Kari could answer, Davis had shot off in the direction of Zade.

"Zade" Davis called out, creating a pair of daggers in his hands.

As Zade saw Davis approaching at lightning fast speeds, she jumped out of the way quick enough to just barely avoid the twin blades as they sung through the air before embedding themselves into the shoulders of the Digi-Slayer.

"Heh" Laughed the Digi-Slayer, looking at the determined face of Davis "You know these can't hold me"

"Maybe" Davis said, a small smile on his face as he let go of the daggers "But I know something that will"

As Davis moved out of the way, the Digi-Slayer watched in shock as four glowing white spikes flew at him and drove themselves into the his hands and feet. Walking slowly towards the thrashing fighter, Davis grabbed onto the daggers before roughly pulling them out, blood slowly trickled down the blades.

"What's the matter?" Davis said in a mocking tone, spinning the daggers in his fingers before throwing them back into the Digi-Slayer "Not as fun when you're the one being played for is it?"

"No matter what you do," Said the Digi-Slayer, a smile forming on his lips "I will always exist, you have merely slowed me down".

"Don't be so sure" Davis laughed.

As they entered the Digi-Slayer's field of vision, Kari and Zade stopped to stand closely behind Davis, and as they each placed a hand on his shoulders, energy crackled around their arms and down Davis' right, until this energy focused and transformed itself into the shape of a brilliantly shining spear, the head extremely polished as it reflected the amused face of the Digi-Slayer.

"Don't be foolish," Laughed the dark fighter "No matter how much energy you put in that thing, you can't defeat me"

"Don't be so sure" An amused voice said.

"No" The Digi-Slayer paled as he heard the voice.

"Oh yes" Said the voice.

Davis and Kari looked at Zade; she had a small smile across her lips and her eye's burned with white energy the voice they heard was not hers, but of the forth spirit that dwelled inside her.

"This has gone on long enough" The forth spirit said, "You and I shall disappear and peace shall return to this world"

"Think of what you're doing" The Digi-Slayer said in a panicked voice "If I die, you die as well, you will cease to exist"

"Better than existing in this form, better than having the weight of your mayhem resting on my conscience, this ends now"

And with that, the forth spirit passed out of Zade, through Davis and into the glowing spear. With the entity resting with in the spear, the glow faded from the shaft to reveal ancient runes and patterns of dragons decorating its sleek, wooden frame. Letting go of their friend, Kari and Zade watched as Davis smashed the shaft into the earth. Silence reigned for the moment, before a great tremor rippled throughout the area, and as the earth near Davis and the others began to crack and split, a massive door shot out from beneath the surface. The door itself was a stunning thing; two giant torches burn green flames on either side of the steel frames, arcane symbols flashed in time like the beat of a heart, and as the doors opened, a great dark void could be seen, absolute nothingness lay beyond that door. Drawing the spear slowly out of the ground, Davis now faced his enemy, the cause of so much grief and misery in his life, he was about to end all that. His good eye flashing yellow with white-hot intensity, Davis raised the spear in an attacking manner.

"HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT" Davis yelled as he slammed the spear down, the tip and a bit of the shaft drilling into the hard surface of the Digi-Slayer's armor and then penetrating the soft flesh behind it.

Blood flew from the Digi-Slayer's lips as he looked on with terrified eyes. The spear was like nothing he had ever felt before, and before he knew it, the Digi-Slayer hung limp, his impaled body parts the only thing holding him up. Davis was not finished though. Walking so close to the Digi-Slayer that he could hear his ragged breath, Davis began to reach out to him but passed him as he dug his hands into the rock his foe hung from. Davis began to pull on the rock until the sound of cracking stone could be heard. The two girls looked on as Davis pulled away from the wall carrying the rock that held the Digi-Slayer in place.

"So long you bastard" Davis said before throwing the rock with all his might into the void that lay beyond the door "Enjoy hell"

"NOT WITHOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR COMPANY" The demonic voice of the Digi-Slayer rung throughout the area as a what appeared to be a massive hand made from shadows shot out from the door and grabbed onto Zade.

With all his energy drained from that final attack, Davis could only watch as Zade tried to pry herself from the hand's grasp. Kari couldn't even muster the strength to move anymore, all she could do was watch in horror as one of her friends was being dragged into hell.

"NOOOOO" Davis screamed as Zade was being pulled closer and closer towards the gates of hell.

Suddenly, a beam of golden light shot out from dark void behind the door and dived strait into the hand, severing the hold it had on the girl and shrinking back into the void. The golden light stayed though, but as the seconds passed, the light grew and twisted until it faded away to reveal a giant woman dressed in dark blue armor that covered sections of her body, but left her stomach exposed, eight golden wings adorned her back and in her hand she carried a golden sword.

"Th-thank you" Zade stuttered, looking up at the beautiful woman

The woman smiled, kneeling down to stoke Zade's hair with a finger "It is quite alright child, how could I have let my host die like that after you let me live?"

"You're the forth spirit?" Zade asked, grabbing onto the large digimon's hand.

"That's correct Zade" The woman grabbed Zade's tiny hand in her own "I am known as Ophanimon"

"You've been inside me all this time" Zade said, still shocked at the massive digimon.

"I am sorry" Ophanimon began, her smile fading "Because of me, that creature was allowed to roam free, it was my duty as part of the Digi-Slayer to keep the other's insanity in check, because I didn't make it in time, they were free to wreak death and destruction"

Zade kept silent, not knowing what to say after all that information. The smile returned to Ophanimon's lips as she rose and began turning towards the portal.

"Wait, you can't leave" Zade said, grabbing onto the Digimon's massive leg.

"Take care of Davis," She said, preparing to walk through the portal "He's a little slow, but at least he's a cutie"

And with that, she was gone, and as the portal closed and began slowly descending back into the earth, Zade fell to her knees, her armor vanishing as she reverted back to her normal form. Davis rushed over towards his fallen girlfriend, deactivating his own armor and reverting back into his original state.

"Are you okay?" Davis asked as he knelt beside his girlfriend and held her in his arms.

"It f-feels as th-th-though I'm not whole anymore" Zade sniffled, her once calm and collected mask vanishing to show the soft and vulnerable side of Zade.

Davis didn't have an answer for her; all he could do was hold her as she cried into his collar. As he rubbed her shoulder, Davis looked up into the night sky, with the Digi-Slayer gone, the world began slowly reverting back to normal, soon all the digimon that were destroyed by the Digi-Slayer would be reborn in the Primary Village, but that could all wait till later. As the stars above twinkled and the moon shone to illuminate the kneeling couple in the empty meadow, Davis could not help but feel at ease, the ultimate darkness that plagued this world was now gone, never to cast it's evil shadow over the planet that is the Digital World.

"Y'know" Davis thought to himself, a calm smile on his face as he soothed his girlfriend's worries "This hero thing is pretty friggin awesome"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it's been a long and bendy road, but it's finally all over…….

Had you fooled there didn't I? Do not fear, still more chapters to come (Come on, you know you want to review such an awesome chapter, so do it) - Wolvie


	39. Chapter 39: Freedom

The Digi-Slayer

Chapter 39

"Oh Davis" Wept Zade as a fresh wave of tears seeped from her eyes onto the loving shoulder of her boyfriend.

"Shh" Davis cooed as he rubbed the sobbing girl's shoulders

God knows how much time passed while they held each other, time wasn't important, nothing was important anymore, just the safety of one another. As Davis removed his face from the crook in Zade's neck, he looked around the area they kneeled in. What was once barren and rocky terrain was now a lush forest. The defeat of the Digi-Slayer must have set the whole world into some sort of reboot process, all around them, trees where growing at incredible speed, water gently rolled through river beds and the heavens above twinkled with a fiery passion. Eventually, the sounds of the poor girl's cries became fainter and fainter as her tears slowed down to a steady trickle down her cheeks.

"The spirit really did a number on her" Davis thought silently, looking at the reddened face of the girl he held "All her confidence, her courage, Ophanimon must have given her all that, and now that she's gone, what was Zade before the spirit?"

"Please don't leave me" The smallest of whimpers escaped from Zade's lips.

"What" Davis looked down to see his girlfriend's face relaxed as it rested on his chest, her eyes were shut but still tears flowed from them.

"Don't leave, please," Zade whimpered again.

"Your asleep" Davis stated, positioning the girl in a more comfortable position.

But as Davis tried to lay her down, Zade gripped his jacket with fierce determination. Davis quickly held her closer as a panicked look formed on her face.

"Don't worry, I won't leave" Davis whispered into Zade's ear, making the grip she had on his jacket loosen, only slightly though.

"Davis" The voice snapped Davis out of his reverie and he focused his vision to the origin of the call to see the rest of the Digi-destined walking, or limping in Gennai's case, towards him.

"Where glad you're alive" The de-transformed Kari exclaimed, holding her beaten and battered brother after digging him and the others out.

"STAY BACK" Davis yelled as he held out his hand, causing the ground in front of the group to shoot up, creating a wall between them.

"Davis" Yolie yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I said stay back," Davis growled, his one good eye slightly glowing with energy "You've done enough damaged for today"

"Oh come on" Tai yelled over the wall "Why are we back here, I thought you said you forgive us?"

"Wrong" Davis said, lowering the wall so he could see the Digi-destined.

It was true he was mad at them, very mad; it was a good thing Ken was unconscious so he could not see Davis' rage.

"Then what's the problem" Matt said, his knocked out brother slung over his shoulder "You were all friendly before"

"Do you know how many bloody things have been in my body lately" Davis yelled, "All that good energy amplified my emotions as well as my power"

"So" Kari began, her voice shaky "Deep down you really did hate us, the Digi-Slayer only showed us your feeling towards us"

"Yes and no" Davis huffed, he really didn't want to explain this so elaborately "I do hate you on some level, after all the stuff you have done to me it wouldn't be possible for me not to"

Davis stopped to see the faces of everybody. Those who weren't unconscious had there heads hung low in shame, Kari and Mimi were trying hard to stifle their tears, but they failed miserably as droplets of water shimmered in the rising sun as they fell to the grassy earth.

"But what I've been showing you is my hatred to you a dozen fold" Davis said "I may hate you, but I don't want to kill any of you"

"So then, a part of you forgives us" Izzi said, still sounding unsure.

Davis sighed, but held firm "Yes, on some level, the energy of the Digi-world showed you that, but a simple apology won't do"

"Then what can we do?" Kari asked, almost begging.

"I don't know, that's something you'll have to figure out on your own" And with that, Davis picked up Zade and carried her to the nearest T.V set.

The good thing about where the fight took place was that is was the exact position Davis' port was, and as the blinding light faded, Davis found himself in his own room. Not two seconds after he placed his sleeping girlfriend on his bed, the sound of someone pounding on the floorboards could be heard, and as his door was almost ripped away, an ecstatic Jun appeared.

"DAVIS" She yelled as she tackled him, but soon this friendly gesture put Davis in a world of pain.

"Ah, come on Jun" Davis said as he tried to pull his head from Jun's arms.

"No way you big jerk" Jun raved as she tightened the headlock.

Suddenly, her arms loosened and tears flowed down her face as they hit Davis' head. Davis was stunned to see Jun crumple to the floor in a kneeling position and start weeping.

"Jun what's wro-" Davis started, before Jun's fist lightly beat against his chest.

"You are you dummy" Jun cried, letting all the worry and desperation she felt for brother loose in a torrent of tears and fists "Do you have ANY idea how much worry you've put us through, we thought you were dead, or worse" she couldn't continue, all she could do was cry and hit her brother some more.

After Jun collected herself, she left to go make some tea for her brother.

"Where are mum and dad?" Davis asked, throwing off his jacket and sitting down on the living room couch.

"There out shopping" Jun said as she poured a cup of green tea for Davis and handed it to him "And if you think I was bad, you should hear what mum's going to do to you"

Davis could only laugh nervously as he took a slip of his tea.

"Ahh" Davis sighed after taking a sip "I've missed your tea Jun, no one makes it as well as you do"

Jun could only beam at her brother's compliment, but her smile faded away as a dull 'thud' could be heard in another room. The faint sound of footsteps could be heard walking around the apartment. Thinking it could be a burglar, Jun instinctively reached for anything heavy she could defend herself with. As the footsteps came nearer and nearer, Jun tightened her grip on the skillet. Suddenly the door shot open and a silver blur emerged, bypassing the stunned Jun and heading strait into Davis, causing the boy to shoot back into the couch.

"DaviswheredidyougoIwassofrightenedandIwasinastrangeplaceandIcouldn'tfindyouanywhereOHDAVIS" The silver blur, now silver haired girl spoke at incredible speed before letting loose a wave of tears into Davis' shirt.

Davis looked down at the crying girl before looking up at his very confused sister.

"What was that?" Jun asked, the skillet she was carrying fell to the ground

"Quite a long story actually" Davis laughed awkwardly as he tried to reach his tea while the silver haired girl clutched his neck.

------------------------------------------------

"And so after that I came back here" Davis explained as he finished his seventh cup of tea.

About halfway though Zade finally let go of Davis and listened to the story as she herself partook of the very good tea that she was offered. After the story and having three cups herself, Zade excused herself to use the bathroom.

"Quite a sweety you've got there Davis" Jun snickered as she watched her brother's face redden with embarrassment "The way she latched onto you is so cute"

"Ah, come on" Davis laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm serious" Jun said as she emptied the remainder of tea into her cup "You know mum always wanted me to be shy and reserved like that, she's going to love her as a daughter"

Davis choked on his tea as soon as he heard what Jun said. Spluttering a bit, Davis had to put his tea down to try and get his breathing in order. Jun could only laugh at his reaction.

"Give me a brake would you" Davis said, coughing lightly "I'm not even old enough to start joking about that"

"I dunno" Jun said slyly as she scratched her chin "Mum and dad were pretty young when they got married"

But before the conversation could continue, Zade walked back into the room.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked as she sat next to Davis.

"Not a thing" Jun smiled.

"If you would excuse me ladies" Davis said as he stood up, those seven cups of tea finally catching up with him.

"So Zade" Zade snapped her head away from the door Davis just closed and looked strait at his smiling sister "You really like Davis don't you?"

Zade nodded several times, Jun could only giggle at the girl, which caused Zade to blush.

"He's really sweet" Zade said, remembering all they have been through "I don't think we'd even be here if I wasn't for him"

"Yeah" Jun sighed, leaning back against the leather chair "He's special that way, never gives up until he gets the outcome he wants"

"He is, that's why I like him so much" Zade said softly, her gaze going back to the bathroom door.

"Like, or love" Once again, Jun's words snapped her attention back towards the auburn haired girl.

"I-I-I don't know" Zade whispered, her voice weighed down with thoughts of Davis, until her head rose and determination was etched on her face "Yes, I do love him, love him with all my heart"

Jun could only smile at the girl.

"Now if only could get one" Jun said aloud, her head resting in her right palm as she daydreamed about Matt.

"Get one what?" Davis asked as he reentered the room, water still dripping down his hands.

"Ah, Davis your eye" Zade exclaimed, rushing over to the boy.

"What?" Davis said as he prodded the gash over it, there was blood on his fingers as he pulled them back "Oh man, I just cleaned it"

"Ack" Jun choked, looking at her brother's cut eye "Davis, how bad is that?"

"Well" Davis began, rubbing the blood between his fingers "I can't see out of it anymore"

Jun rushed up to the boy, inspecting the cut on his face. As she pulled up the lip, she released it and took a few steps back in fear.

"DAVIS YOU IDIOT" She yelled, startling Davis and Zade "YOU NEED A DOCTOR TO LOOK AT THAT, I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A CUT"

"No I don't" Davis yelled back, slightly lower than his sister's "A doctor can't do anything for it"

"You're truly an idiot" Jun said at a normal level as she reached for a first aid kit "At least let me clean it properly before it gets infected"

"You really should Davis" Zade said before whispering something in his ear.

"Alright" Davis sighed, sitting down as Jun pulled out some disinfectant.

"What did you tell him?" Jun asked as she cleaned the wound around her brother's eye.

"That I think an eye-patch would make him look even more handsome," Zade laughed, causing the silent Davis to blush a bit.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Zade asked as she and Davis walked down the slightly crowded streets.

"Mmph" Davis huffed; a black eye-patch now adorned his face "I'm just glad Jun didn't put a skull and cross-bones on it"

"Hmm, Davis the pirate" Zade thought, making Davis scream in protest.

And so they walked, Davis ranting and Zade giggling. The two continued to walk in comfortable silence after Davis' little spat, that was, until a black limousine pulled up in front of them.

"What in the world?" Davis said as he felt Zade tighten her grip on his arm and pull herself closer to him.

Unfortunately, the grip Zade had on Davis was not strong enough as two black blurs emerged from the car and pried Davis and Zade apart. The two blurs appeared to be guards of some sort, dressed in black suits and reflective sunglasses. One had a hand on Davis' chest and another had his hands on Zade's shoulders. Davis' good eye glowed with fury as the man holding Zade was forcing her into the limo, her protests going unnoticed.

"Davis, don't" Zade said, shrugging off her captor and moving into the car.

At her words, Davis' eye faded back to normal. Looking up, he noticed the man that held him back slowly reaching for a pistol that hung from a shoulder holster.

"Let him in" Zade said emotionlessly to the man.

Following her instructions, the large man dropped his hand off Davis and glared at the as he slid into the extended car; Davis matched the man's stare until the door shut closed.

"Zade, what is all of this?" Davis asked Zade, squeezing her hand slightly.

"It's alright" Zade smiled, letting Davis know everything was okay.

But Davis knew better, he knew the Zade that was talking to him was a lot like the one he had first met, the new Zade would be scared and fearful, she was just putting on a mask to reassure him. Davis thought he better play along.

"Alright" He said, smiling back at her.

The two sat in silence, facing them were the two bodyguards that forced them into the car. After a while the car finally started to slow down and once again the two men force the children out of the car. Davis looked around his surroundings, and in front of him was a massive building. Unfortunately Davis did not have time to read the company name as he was rudely shoved through the front doors. Upon entering the building, the two were led towards a large elevator with golden doors, it was obvious this was for personnel only as the two men place two keys on each side and turn them at the same time. With a ring from the elevator, the two doors opened and both Davis and Zade were moved in, Zade walking normally and Davis being quite forcefully shoved in. The sudden feeling of added weight notified Davis that he was moving upwards, and after a few moments the feeling in his stomach ebbed away, indicating that they had arrived at there level. Even though he felt like a prisoner, Davis couldn't help but marvel at the exquisite paintings that adorned the walls and the lush carpet under his feet. After passing through another set of doors, Davis and Zade entered a large room, in which the backs of three people could be seen, they took no notice though as the man currently talking to them held their attention. After hear a few quick French words, Davis watched as the three people got up and left. The two bodyguards followed suite of the businessmen and left, leaving only Zade and Davis with the man sitting behind a very large, very expensive mahogany office desk.

"Hello Zade" The man said, his face emotionless as he entwined his fingers in front of his face.

"Hello father" Zade said, matching the man's emotionless tone.

"There's that mask again" Davis thought to himself.

Little did he know that mask was about to shatter into a thousand pieces.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" The man known as Zade's father yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk "HERE YOU ARE NOW, A SMUG LOOK ON YOUR DAMN FACE AFTER YOU DISSAPEAR FROM MY WATCH FOR OVER SIX MONTHS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PAPERS ARE SAYING ABOUT THIS? THEY THINK I'VE MURDERED YOU AND YOUR DISSAPEARENCE PROVES IT, MY COMPANY HAS LOST MILLIONS FROM THIS WHOLE ESCAPADE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS STAND THERE"

Davis watched as saliva launched from the man's lips and landed on the desk; he also noticed the man's face change colors from red to being tinged with purple. His eyes bulged in rage and the blood vessels in them became clearer to see. Turning to Zade, he watched as the girl began to waver before falling to her knees, her shoulders racking as tears hit the cushy carpet below. Davis was about to walk over to help Zade up before her father focused his rage onto him.

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He spat, looking at the boy with disgust "YOU'RE THE ONE RESPONCIBLE FOR ALL THIS, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO THROW YOU OUT OF MY OFFICE, LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE JUST SOME PUNK MY DAUGHTER'S BEEN HANGING AROUND, IF I WERE YOU I WOU-"

"OH SHUT YOUR FACE YOU WINDBAG" Davis yelled, his volume matching and exceeding the ranting man's.

Zade's father ignored Davis' advice "HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SH-"

"I SAID SHUT YOUR YAP" Davis yelled, running up to the opposite of the desk and slamming his fist through the extremely hard wood.

Pulling his hand out of the cracked desk, Davis could only smirk as he pulled splinters off his gloves at the priceless look on Zade's father's face. The face did not last long though, and as the man's features returned to normal, a smile formed on his face as he pressed a little button on the underside of his desk. Not even a second passed before the two previous guards from before rushed into the room, stopping next to Davis, their pistols drawn and aimed at Davis' temples.

Looking down at the sobbing Zade, Davis' eye glowed like before, and with lightening speed, he grabbed the two guns by their barrels and pointed them at the legs of their partners. Not realizing his speed, the two guards fired off a round, but as they pulled the trigger at Davis' head, they actually shot each other's legs, making them fall to the ground in pain.

"You" Davis began as he crushed the guns into balls of iron "Are" He walked over to Zade's father "The" He picked the man up "Worst" He threw the man across the room and into a wall "Father" He picked up the massive desk, wires connected to it broken and flailing about "EVER" He threw the desk into he direction of the cowering man.

As the desk flew strait at him, Zade's father could only curl up into a whimpering ball and braced for impact. Though the sound of shattering wood could be heard, the pain never came, and as he looked up, he saw the shattered desk next to him, splinters still flying around it. As Davis picked Zade up, the two began walking towards the door; that is, until Zade's father spoke.

"Yo-you-you're disowned" The man spluttered.

"Daddy" Zade said, standing without the support of her boyfriend, at least not physically.

"What?" He spat, looking at her with disgust, knowing that he still strikes fear in her heart.

"GO TO HELL" She yelled as she walked coolly out of the door Davis was holding open.

"You know" Davis smiled at the fallen man "She does make a good point"

And with a short flash from his eye, Davis slammed the door as hard as he could, the sheer force from the slam, caused some of the supporting beams around the room to crack and falter under the weight they carried, dropping the ceiling above and if he was a few feet to the left, Zade's father would be injured, not that Zade or Davis cared much though.

"Now what Zade?" Davis asked as they exited the building.

"We go home" Zade replied, opening the limo they were previously in and climbed inside.

Davis only shrugged "Works for me" and with that he too entered the exquisite vehicle.

As Davis sat down on the leather interior, Zade was busy climbing over seats until she got to the front of the car, and as she rapped on the black glass slightly, it slid down to show the face of the middle-aged driver.

"Evening Ms. Zade" Said the man as he tilted his hat towards her "Long time no see"

Zade smiled sweetly at the man "It's good to see you too Max"

Max returned the smile and looked over Zade's shoulder to see the confused Davis sitting at the end "Who's the pirate?"

Zade could only laugh as Davis silently fumed "He's my boyfriend"

"Well he sure is a lucky devil" Max the chauffer smiled, as Zade blushed "By the way, what was that loud crash I heard?"

"That was the pirate destroying daddy's office" Zade said, watching Davis' as he tried to decide whether he should be embarrassed, or mad.

"Don't mind me Ms. Zade, but in my opinion, serves the bastard right" Max said, looking at the boy with new respect "He must have done something really bad to tick him off like that"

"He disowned me" Zade said, her voice mixed with both hope and sorrow "So this will probably be my last ride"

"Then this shall be my last drive" Max said proudly

"Oh Max, no" Zade protested, anxiety in her teary eyes "Don't quit on my account"

"Ms. Zade" Max smiled as he wiped a tear from his passenger's cheek "I only kept this job knowing that I had you to talk to, if you go down, then it shall be my honor to go down with you"

"Oh Max" Zade said as she hugged the driver over the wall dividing them.

"Shh, Ms. Zade, it will be alright" Max cooed as he put the girl down "If I remember correctly I still have somewhere to drive you"

"Home please Max" Zade sobbed, moving back next to a silent Davis "And thank you"

"My pleasure Ms. Zade" Max said as he started the car and began to drive off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He was the first to comfort me after mother died" Zade said as she and Davis watched Max and the limo drive off "I would never have had the strength to carry on if it wasn't for him"

"You are amazing" Davis said, looking at the girl beside him, before looking up at the doors to Zade's extravagant mansion.

The words above the two large doors read 'Yamanako Estate'.

"Yamanako?" Davis questioned, looking at Zade "As in the weapons developer"

Zade nodded "Yeah"

That was good enough for Davis; he didn't like prying into people's lives unless they let him in. Walking up the stairs and through the doors, Davis and Zade were instantly greeted by a maid.

"Ms. Zade, you're back," The maid said

"Yes I am, though I don't plan to be long," Zade said as she started walking up the stairs, Davis right behind her.

"Ah Ms. Zade, your allowance" The maid followed behind her and gave her a check.

Davis looked at the check and lost his balance on the steps, he had never seen so many zeros before in his life, and on his girlfriend's allowance.

"You know, I have a better idea for this" Zade said as she handed the check back "Give this to Max, tell him as a going away present, for both him and myself"

"Will do Ms. Zade" The maid bowed and hurried down the stairs.

"Are you friends with all the help?" Davis asked as he climbed the stairs behind Zade.

"If I wasn't, who would I have had to talk to?" Zade replied, smiling as she waved to more maids and butlers.

"You amaze me with each passing second" Davis said, making Zade turn around and lightly peck him on the cheek.

After walking down a few more long corridors, the duo finally entered Zade's room. And while Davis looked around at how massive and extravagant the room was, Zade packed a few prized possessions in a small backpack and started up her computer.

"Are we porting?" Davis asked as Zade opened up her own port program

"Just one other thing" And with that, Zade walked up to the small intercom next to her door.

"Excuse me everyone" Zade's voice boomed throughout the mansion, gaining the attention of every one of the staff members "I am hereby giving everyone a four week holiday with double, no triple pay"

The cheers of celebration traveled throughout the house and could be clearly heard in Zade's room. As Davis looked out side and into the main area, he saw all the help gathered round for a party, with streamers and confetti and a big banner saying 'Thank you Ms. Zade'.

"How did they get that done so fast?" Davis wondered as he pulled his head back into the room.

"All set" Zade said as she approached the computer, but was held back as Davis held her in his arms.

"Have I told you how incredible you are?" Davis purred into her ear.

Zade's response was a long kiss on the lips, before prying herself off a reluctant Davis and holding out her Digi-vice towards the computer. The facility deep within the snowy fields of the Digi-world was dark and silent, the only source of light was a small computer screen, but from this screen, a blinding flash of light appeared, illuminating everything in it's paths. As the light faded, to figures emerged, though the darkness was the least of their troubles as they were currently held together in a passionate kiss. This went on for a few more seconds until both were surprised as the lights suddenly turned on.

"SURPRISE!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bam, ending…

Hahaha, I did it again, everyone thought I was going to leave it like that. No, there is one more chapter remaining, though it will be a little short. Well, till we meet again for the last time, or until I decide to write a sequel, anyway, enjoy.

(Come on, by now you should know I want reviews, I CRAVE THEM SO BADLY) –Wolvie.


	40. Chapter 40: Farewell

The Digi-Slayer

Chapter 40

"SURPRISE" Rung throughout the cool metal corridors of the facility deep within the snowy fields of the digital world, a world that was recently saved from a terrible force.

The conqueror of this force, a boy by the name Davis, was the one whom the cheer was meant for, unfortunately, he didn't take it very well.

"AHHHHHHH" He screamed as he blindly pulled out his recently acquired powers, pushing the source of the call away with a strong gale of force.

A tap on the shoulder snapped him back into reality as he saw his silver haired girlfriend covering her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. Looking around, Davis found the large room, which usually consisted of the soulless chrome colouring, was now covered in a rainbow of different colour streamers, balloons, confetti, and other assorted party decorations.

"What in the world?" Davis said to himself as his gazed focused on a rather odd sight.

In front of him, where he directed the energy attack, lay all of the members of the Digi-destined, all groaning in pain as they slowly pulled themselves from the muddle of bodies that took the force of the attack.

"Heh heh, whoops" Davis said as he scratched the back off his head.

"Whoops indeed" Zade laughed as she moved beside her boyfriend.

"Well, that was unexpected" Tai said as he stood up shakily and rubbed a bump on his head.

"Ow, you can say that again" Joe replied, fixing his askew glasses.

The French born Digi-destined, Katherine felt the same way about the attack, but unlike the relative ear friendly comments her friends made, she slung a string of french curses.

"Whoa, what a mouth" Matt said, dusting off his shirt slightly

"You'd be swearing too if your skirt went flying up" The french girl replied sharply, one hand holding down the loose piece clothing.

Matt could only look around embarrassed as his friends laughed at the implied jest of Matt in a skirt.

"Click" Tai laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt glared at the original leader.

"Nothing much" Tai replied, grinning widely "Just making a mental photo"

Matt had a wicked smile on his face "Oh I get it, and just how many other pictures have you got of boys in women's clothing?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tai yelled, drool frothing at his mouth as he stared daggers into his rival "I SHOULD POUND YOU UNTIL YOU ARE A GIRL"

"JUST TRY IT STHWEETIE" Matt countered, calling Tai 'Sweetie' with the stereotypical gay lisp.

That was the final straw; the two teenagers lunged at each other with full intent of a brawl. The others watched on as the two were millimetres away from punching each other out, but oddly enough, the two boys stopped in mid-air, a faint glow around their entire bodies. Figuring this was Davis' handy work, the others turned their gaze towards the boy, but the bearer of miracles was equally confused.

"That's enough" Everyone turned their sights towards Kari, whose eyes were glowing a faint blue as she held out both hands, each covered in the faint glow of the same energy that surrounded Tai and Matt.

"Kari?" A bewildered Tai said.

"In case you've forgotten, where here to thank Davis" She said angrily as she raised the two boys a few feet in the air, before letting them fall down to the ground on their arses "Not to fight with each other"

'Thank me for what?" Davis asked, still clueless about the whole idea.

"For what you did for the digital word" T.K said, looking like he was about to swallow poison "And for helping us, even though you had every reason to let us die"

Davis thought that the last person he'd hear that from would be T.K. As he looked around, he saw that all the Digi-destined that turned on him had the same sad look of self-hatred on their faces. Scanning around the area, Davis locked eyes with Kari, and they stayed there until the said girl raised her head.

"Especially me" Kari said softly, tears glazing over her eyes "I was the one who caused you the most pain, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, or your compassion"

----Flashback----

"YOU BASTARD" she yelled, her eyes, before filled with love and sincerity, now were full of hatred and malice "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT, AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU JUST COME OUT OF THE BLUE AND SAY THOSE THINGS, DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M JUST GONNA FALL FOR YOU AND BE YOURS, YOU"VE GOT TO BE FUCKING JOKING ME"

----End Flashback----

"I have no idea why I said those things Davis" Kari said, she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, so great was her shame "I just want you to know I never meant them, not for a second"

"We all have reasons for you to hate us Davis" Tai said, trying his best to keep a strong composure in front of his replacement.

----Flashback----

"DAVIS" came a yell filled with hatred, when Davis turned around he instantly felt a fist smack him right in the face, causing him to fall and the contents of his bag spill over the pavement. When he looked up he saw his soccer idol, Tai Kamiya, looking down at him with disgust while he rubbed his knuckles. "What the hell is wrong you, why the hell did you hurt my sister, I want answers NOW"

----End Flashback----

All the rest of the Digi-destined followed suite, apologising to no end, never one of them begging for forgiveness. Davis was speechless after hearing how sorry his friends were for what they had done. On most occasion, Davis was a very forgiving person, he tended to let go of grudges against people because he knew they did not help a situation, instead he focused on the good in people, with their positives in mind, he felt much easier when talking to them.

"I don't know what to say" Davis said, shocked and amazed.

No one said a word.

"Ah, who am I kidding" Davis said, a smile as big as his heart on his face "I can't stay mad at you guys".

And with that, the tension that was in the air faded away, never to return again, and in it's place, there was only happiness. All of the new Digi-destined and the girls from the old group ran to Davis as fast as they could, giving him a big group hug. The males from the old group; Tai, Matt, T.K, Joe and Izzi, stayed a few feet away, smiling happily, but they just couldn't get over there own machismo to actually hug the boy, so instead they gave him shoulder pats and handshakes instead.

"Men" Kari, Sora, Mimi and Yolie huffed at the same time.

And as the music started, so did the celebrating. Cheers for Davis, jokes, laughing, talking, and all forms of verbal communication filled the room. Davis himself was walking up to the people who stood by him the entire ordeal, thanking them for all their support, before practically dragging towards the others to talk to them. As for Zade, she constantely stayed by Davis' side, never straying at all.

"Hey" Davis suddenly called up, earning the attention of everyone "Anyone, know where Veemon is?"

No one answered; instead, the room became dead quiet, all except for a quiet munching sound. Tracking the sound, Davis walked over towards the table with a large assortment of food on it. As he got closer, he honed in on the sound and before him, in the massive bowl of chips, where two little dragon legs, covered in a fine coat of shimmering blue scales. Tapping on the bowl twice, Davis' one eye watched as a little head joined the legs, the face belonging to his digimon partner, Veemon.

"What?" Veemon said, innocently "Got something on my face?"

Instead of laughing, Davis dropped his head, his whole body shaking as tears fell from his face and hit the chrome floor below. Everyone was watching silently as Davis finally raised his head, and with a smile on his face, looked at his partner.

"Veemon" Davis simply said.

"DAVIS" The tiny dragon cheered as he launched himself out of the bowl and into Davis' chest.

"Veemon" Davis said again, hugging his partner.

Zade watched as her boyfriend and his partner showed such care for eachother, she just wished she knew where Wolfmon was, for last time she saw him, he was in the real world hospital.

"Zade?" A voice spoke below the girl with amethyst eyes.

At her feet, Zade saw the same wolf digimon she had been thinking about.

"Wolfmon" She said as she fell to her knees and hugged the rookie digimon.

"The one and only" The small dog smiled "Who do you think let the others port in here?"

"You broke my firewall?" Zade asked, looking into the pup's eyes.

"I helped you program it, remember" Wolfmon smiled

"Of course" Zade said as she sniffed and wiped away a few tears "It's good to see your safe Wolfmon"

"You too Zade" Wolfmon replied.

"Psst, Zade" Davis whispered as Zade got up and watched Veemon and Wolfmon join the party "I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it Davis?" The girl asked.

"I know this isn't the place or the time, but I just can't stop thinking about it" Davis said, constantely looking around to see if anyone was looking their way.

"What are you thinking about Davis" Zade asked, a small blush on her face as she imaging 'what' it was that Davis was about to ask her.

"How about a game of cards?" Davis whispered into her ear.

"What?" Zade whispered back, completely stunned.

Davis just gave her a sneaky look and smiled.

"Oooh" Zade said, realising what he really meant by 'cards'.

The last anyone saw of the was Zade leading Davis down one of the corridors towards the back of the facility.

"Hey" Tai called out, getting everyones attention 'Does anyone know where Davis is?"

"I do" Veemon piped up, temporarily raising his head from the punch bowl, his entire face stained purple "He and Zade went to the back for a game of cards"

Michael, Katherine and Ken, aswell as their digimon counterparts, exchanged knowing glances at eachother, knowing exactely how their card games ended.

"Why would they leave just for a game of cards?" Matt said, holding his chin in a musing sort of way.

All of the boys except for Ken and Michael follow suit, all thinking of possible reasons why they left for a simple card game.

"Oh bloody hell" Sora said, shaking her head "They have got to be the most clueless boys on the planet"

"Wait here" Veemon said as he reached for his trusty camera "Give us a few minutes and we'll teach them"

"Hurry before Davis actually suggests they play cards" Wormmon said, poking Veemon slightly.

"Right, if that happens, it won't be as funny" The little blue dragon said, sprinting towards the corridor, Wolfmon and Wormmon just behind him.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who took the time to vote, I really appreciate your views and suggestions. If I had to pick one reviewer who really stood out, it would have to be Anthony1, who has reviewed almost every single chapter without a single word of thanks; to him I give my deepest thanks.

The only other thing I have to say is thanks to everybody who has read this story, review or not, I know your out there and I am glad I could have a few minutes of your time each chapter, so thank you.

That's all for me, but do not fret, for though I have finished this story, I do have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Now, I really must finish this before I lose all my manliness and start crying. Till we meet again – Wolvie.

(Oh, before I forget, this is your last chance to review, so if you ever wanted to, now's your chance)


End file.
